Awkwardness
by Abir972
Summary: It was after the episode 15 season 3. After the sire bond was broken .Hayley and Klaus moved somewhere in California to protect their beloved child from the prophecy that is looming over them,they settled in a house Klaus used to live in during the 70's.What kind of relationship will they have now that they are far from the rest of the Mikaelsons and NOLA's drama.
1. Insomnia

After the sire line was definitively broken, Klaus' main concern was the inexplicable physical weakness he had been afflicted with lately. Besides the fact that he couldn't even close an eye at night without thinking about every single soul he had murdered or betrayed in the past Millennium, Klaus felt kind of remorseful for the first time, or maybe the second. Never did he expect the day he would question himself for his wrongdoings. The only question that went on in his inner mind was how this would affect his daughter's safety. The same question kept on tormenting him for days, hunting his subconscious with an endless list of worst-case scenarios among which his approaching end ranked first. He thought he was immune to death untill the white oak appeared centuries ago in the hands of a far worse weapon, a lethal weapon he always called _father_.Michael could have been his last parricide, weren't his mother dearest came back to life.

Things went south again when his lunatic mother returned with Fin, the brother he tarnished the name Mikaelson in every possible aspect, besting his younger brother Kol in the lifetime role of douche bag. He vanquished Dahlia, Fin, his parents and his foes, his lovers and haters. Even his friends, or at least his one unique friend with whom he intended to strike a new romance, had sadistically enjoyed stabbing him in the back, and front. It looks like the whole world had sworn to turn his life into a living nightmare. Many helpless attempts to chase away these hallucinations from his mind were to no avail. He reached a state of desperation, to the point that he would desiccate himself willingly to have a night of a deep everlasting sleep. But escaping was no more his motto. The idea has its appeal but his subconscious was screaming _NO_.

One night of his many sleepless nights , he decided to leave his bed when he realized that his chances of finding sleep are as weak as a candle's light. He looked out of the balcony for a short moment when he heard light footsteps coming from the room next door which was Hayley'.At that moment ,his mind drifted to Stefan's last words before saying goodbye. He advised him to look after Hayley who is clearly one of the few people who care about his life. Klaus smiled at this unusual thought of being cared for. He told himself that after all there's still someone in this planet that gives a damn about his existence aside from his siblings (Fin excluded)

A moment later, he felt the urge need to talk to someone, the house felt so small all of a sudden. And the very study that used to be his hidden sanctuary, the place in which all of his worries fade away as soon as he steps in seemed so unfamiliar, cold, dark and suffocating. Usually, in his moments of solitude he would either start sketching or go for a nocturnal mission of feed-kill-burn routine after having roamed the city like a storm and selected the most appetizing preys. But that night he didn't feel like getting his fangs dirty, knowing that if he unleashes all the rage he'd been holding back, the population of California would instantly be reduced to 3 people by the dawning.

He began to walk around the house nervously, pacing up and down the hall. After a few minutes of rambling, he felt like painting though he knew it wouldn't help overcome his anxiety. He walked up the stairs making his way to his study when he found Hayley standing in front of him, eyes half shut, looking at him "Klaus, you do realize it is 4 a.m? You really need to lay down and have a good sleep" with a little concern she advised him "Easy said than done" he signed with a risen eyebrow. Hayley could see the black circles around his eyes, his lips lost their rosy shade and his face had never been paler. His confused look devoid of expression. Klaus looked so washed-out like a full-time employee.

"Or maybe I can grant you a two-hour nap by snapping your neck if you mind of course" She joked while rubbing her chin.

"you regained your sass, happy to see someone in high spirit in this abdominal household" he said offering her a skeptical look as though he didn't expect her easygoingness. He paused for a moment and asked " and can you tell me why are you still awake?".She she bit her lip nervously and said with a hushed voice "are you scared Klaus?"

He refrained from smiling and chose to keep his serious composure. Hayley could be annoying but Klaus didn't bother her presence now that they have to stick together for their daughter's safety. He couldn't recall the last time he had a peaceful conversation with her without badmouthing one another and ending up banging the door on each other's face. But for the first time Hayley had been kind to him and he seemed to enjoy it.

He lazily brought his hand to her left shoulder and said "I'm not scared little wolf, I'm thinking ... and when I think I come up with theories and one of those theories says that a lot of enemies are preparing themselves to strike at any moment".

Her sassy smirk faded away when she saw how Klaus is trying so hard to conceal his worry with a constrained smile.

"Call me a paranoid but when I sense a threat... Trust me my instincts never fail me" "Klaus Mikaelson is worried, I should be scared to death huh?"he chuckled at her words.

Hayley retreated with a short stride and said while resting her back on the wall "nothing can be worse than what already happened, we've been through hell Klaus".

Klaus nodded and a moment of silence pervaded before she started talking again "I'm not scared anymore Klaus, do you know why?" she paused for a second expecting him to say something but he kept silent and she continued without breaking eye contact with his icy gaze "the most terrifying and abominable accident ever happened to me was you".

Klaus could see anger in her eyes but also something else, was it hatred? he could swear he saw the same look she gave him the day he cursed her and the wolves with Dahlia's was fear, rage and it didn't surprise all he didn't give her a good reason to feel an ounce of affection to him, yet he felt a pit in his stomach as if it was a first. He cursed himself for believing that she would flip a new page and forget about the past. Who he thought she started to indulge his presence in her life. It seemed that nothing had changed.

She continued speaking while looking at him in the eyes "there were moments I couldn't sleep because of the horrible things you have done to me, I would reassure myself by saying that nothing bad would happen to me as I'm the mother of your beloved daughter and that you're not that daft to hurt the person with whom you created the very thing you've always dreamed of"

Klaus couldn't take it anymore more, he can sense the debut of a long boorish speech from her about him being the worst person the history ever witnessed and he was definitely not in the mood of getting lectured. His jaws hardened and he felt the blood in his system boiling, how dare she being so mean to him after all the efforts he pulled to save her life.

"Hayley... I don't recall having hurt you, except the time you..." he was about to lay cards on table when she interrupted him with a bold tone " Klaus please let me finish... I admit I didn't have the guts to tell you this before but today and now, you will let me speak my mind. I know it's foolish of me to tell you this while we're miles away from Elijah, Marcel and the wolves, people who got out of their way to protect me from your hostility and our unpredictable impulses, but I just want to tell you that I'm no more scared of you Klaus, I am not". She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh come on then, any harsh words you want to throw on my face" he spat.

Hayley could sense his heart skipping a beat while uttering the last syllable. He was hurt and the cocky smile he'd been wearing failed to cover his displeasure. It didn't last long before his face shifted abruptly in a second and his blue eyes turned into dark gray with a shade of gold. She suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders as he woodshed in front of her with the speed of light and whispered in an alarming tone in her ear "did you just said that you don't fear me anymore Hayley?".

She rested her palms on his chest defensively, the proximity was discomforting and she didn't want to feel intimidated because of the last thing she wanted to happen is upsetting him and especially not in these circumstances.

"how can I fear the person that is willing to protect me and my child" her voice was unexpectedly weak and with the last word pronounced ,Klaus 'anger vanished away and Hayley could feel his look softened as she put her right hands on his left forearm.

She averted her look to his twitching palms that were tickling her shoulders but he moved them swiftly behind his back lest she detected his uneasiness.

"There's something I haven't managed to comprehend during the past Millennium and I don't honesty think I will understand the mystery that surrounds it in the future" Klaus uttered with a sarcastic couldn't fathom the analogy between his question and the point she was trying to make "diaper change ?" she desperately tried to lighten the tension of the conversation with her common repartee and earned a genuine chuckle from him, which made her smile accordingly ."Women" he said with a firm tone "I don't get these creatures, be a dick to them and they'll fall for you but as soon as you show the slightest display of affection they grow ruthless and snobbish " "none of these women you knew were the mothers of your child, they were neither trustworthy partners nor did they stood against your enemies" he remained silent for a moment looking deep in her hazel eyes and with a hesitant movement he backed was still surprised by his reaction.

He told her that he was going to sleep and she made her way to her room. When he reached the end of the corridor, he turned back and said "Good night little wolf". With a passive voice she replied" good night Klaus".

 **What do you think? I'm a bit nervous for it is my first fiction. Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language. I intend to publish a second chapter next week but I need you to evaluate my work and review. I'm looking forward for your criticism, positive or negative it doesn't matter. I accept different opinions.**


	2. Lust

**I didn't receive a lot of reviews but I will nonetheless continue the story because I'm a big fan of Hayley and I want to please Klayley shippers. The storyline is getting tense and please don't get bored. In this chapter there will be a few scenes of Hope. Enjoy reading. Inspired Song : Meg Myers – Desire.**

The next morning, Hayley woke up at Hope's crying. She threw away the duvet and sat on the bed. She remembered the conversation of the night before and wondered if Klaus found sleep afterwards. She headed to the nursery and found Hope struggling to climb the cradle. Luckily, she rushed to pick her up before she could hurt herself "Can't wait mommy to pick you up you little attention-seeker!"Hayley pecked her chubby cheeks, making Hope giggle.

She looked at her mother with her big emerald eyes and called "dada" while playing with her mother's hair.

"Dada must be sleeping, we won't wake him, should we?" Hope nodded and Hayley said "Good girl, now let's go eat something".

She walked through the corridor making her way to the kitchen when she saw Klaus filling his glass with red liquor. He was wearing his usual sweatpants and black T-shirt. His stubbly chin and messy hair said a lot about his troubled mind.

"Drinking in the morning, another sleepless night?" she inquired. He raised his head and smiled when he heard his daughter screaming enthusiastically again "dada!"He dimpled up at her adorable voice and lurched to his littlest wolf to give her morning kiss.

Hayley could feel the alcohol penetrating her lungs as he leaned in. She sighed in displeasure and gnarled "you reek of wine, we're going through a time soberness is highly needed Klaus, we must keep our eyes open and mind clear"

"And you do really think a couple of glasses of wine will make me less heedful".She glanced at the 3 bottles of wine laid on the counter.

" I doubt they were only two glasses, you're drowning yourself into alcohol and I can see you can barely stand on your feet".

Klaus rolled his eyes and hissed with a challenging tone "Listen to me little wolf, I'm perfectly aware of the danger that is looming over us and if you suggest that I'm being reckless regarding the safety of my child I'm happy to tell you that Hope is my daughter as well and I don't need you to remind me of this every single bloody second".

"No need to lash out at me I was trying to warn you" Hayley croaked, making Hope stir in her arms.

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. They both looked at one another motionlessly. Hayley placed her index on her lips in the attempt of keeping Klaus quiet. He, on the other hand, whispered questionably "who is this?"

"I don't know" Hayley replied with a hushed tone.

He raised a brow indifferently and headed to the door but was blocked by a firm grip around his left arm. He turned back nonchalantly to face Hayley's alarming eyes that screamed disapproval. After a short moment of trying to convince Klaus not to open the door opting for every soundless way to communicate with him, he ignored her pleas and decided to open it nevertheless .He made his way to the front door, leaving Hayley torn between stopping him from receiving someone in their impermanent house or not. She couldn't relate to Klaus' behavior lately. The paranoid Klaus she knew would never let himself fall into a trap so easily. He would take more precaution before letting a potential enemy into his house, what with this unusual Imprudence?

He swayed to the front door and opened it to find a beautiful woman in her mid thirties with a covered dish on her palms. She was dressed in a navy blue dress that complemented her eyes.

Klaus asked with a devious grin that Hayley instantly recognized from their sinful one nightstand.

"How can I help you my lady"The woman flushed as he was scanning her face like a predator.

"I'm Ginger, your neighbor of the opposite house, see the one in blue" she pointed to her house and Klaus could only focus on the pulse of her veins whose agonizing cadence managed to entrap all his senses instantly.

He was doing his best to control himself from ripping her throat and sucking her dry. Besides, she wasn't being helpful as she began to rub her neck sensationally while talking as though she was purposely inviting him to have a bite.

Meanwhile, Hayley was in the kitchen watching her baby girl devouring her breakfast. She was listening to the father of her child while he was shamelessly wooing their unexpected visitor .She felt beyond annoyed at his pesky way of finishing his sentences with endearing names like "sweetheart" and "love", "Did he forget about Camille overnight?" she groaned inwardly before she decided to join them leaving her baby girl more than satisfied now that her tiny belly was full.

The Blondie kept on scamming the house itching to come inside.

"oh and I presume this delicious lasagna is for us" Klaus asked with a cheerful smile giving her the impression of being the loveliest neighbor she had ever met.

"How did you know that?" she asked astonishingly.

"I can smell a tasty meal miles away" he motioned with his hand to invite her and she stepped into the house without hesitation.

Ginger's eyes widened at the sight of Hayley who was wearing her infamous bitchy smile and was clearly not pleased with her presence.

" I didn't know the lady of the house was here, hello ! I'm Ginger and I made this lasagna for you" Hayley picked the plate from her and smiled reluctantly "Nice to meet you my name is Regina Cruz, it's so sweet of you".

Klaus couldn't take off his eyes of the lovely blond and Hayley on the other hand couldn't help stealing a glance at Klaus's vicious eyes that were disgustingly checking out the woman like a moving appetizer.

"Thanks for the lasagna" Hayley cleared her throat to break the awkward silence and shook hands with Ginger.

"It's nothing" she turned to face Klaus' gaze.

"It's too early Ginger, I'm sure you can join us for a cup of tea" .

She was about to speak when he vamped in front of her making her jump with shock. Grabbed her chin and said with a hypnotizing voice"You will forget everything I'm going to do to you now, you will leave the house only remembering that nobody opened the door for you and next time you will come back with someone as tasty as you, clear?"She nodded like a robot.

Hayley saw it coming the moment Ginger walked in but she didn't expect it to be that quickly. Since they intended to spend a few weeks in this house and wouldn't allow any shortage of blood, Klaus made sure that they have enough food for at least 3 weeks. They stored dozens of blood bags in the refrigerator and even compelled some neighbors to pay them a visit every 3 days to donate some blood (or compelled to donate blood). Klaus jumped at the poor lady notwithstanding the abundant blood stocking making Hayley flinch with horror. He sucked in her frail neck giving her no chance to scream or protest and at that moment Hayley realized how abominable creatures they are.

Hayley's attention suddenly shifted to the woman's heartbeat that was menacing to stop. Klaus wasn't willing to keep her alive as he continued sucking in her which urged Hayley to stop him with an earsplitting shout "Klaus STOP !".

He raised his head exposing his red-stained mouth and murderous look without breaking hold of Ginger's small waist.

"How greedy of me, I forgot to invite you, come over little wolf"

Hayley strode forward to free Ginger from him but she wasn't fast enough as he moved swiftly backward before she could even reach him.

"We have a mountain of blood bags so I don't see the need of murdering our neighbors, I'm going to heal her and send her home , Capich !" she spat with a stern tone.

He hated how she could get under his skin and manage to interfere in his daily routine without getting cold feet. Now that they had to live in the same household, they both needed to behave in front of their daughter and avoid getting hectic around her. This set of rules they promised to abide by sounded on the spur of the moment so invalid and unnecessary. Klaus Mikaelson wouldn't let anyone dictate his actions so why not break those rules.

He glared at her in contempt and whooshed to her in the blink of an eye, causing the half-dead woman to fall on the bloodstained floor. Hayley felt a pit in her stomach as he began to look at her with the same lustful regard he gave to his previous victim. He grabbed her two elbows abruptly and dared in a whisper.

"This conversation would have been much easier if I could compel you"

"Are you going to compel me to shut up Klaus and watch you paint the neighborhood in red" He frowned sarcastically then began to laugh hysterically while tightening his grip on her.

Hayley felt her blood boil in her system.

"I should have known you were such a bad drunk, now let me go before I can hurt you" groaned challengingly

Klaus leaned in making her writhe in discomfort. He could sense from her unsteady breathing and edgy voice how badly the close proximity was getting on her nerves. To spite her even further, he circled his right arm around her waist making their noses only two inches apart. The sober him was screaming WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING whereas the drunk him was too reckless to back out from the ridiculousness he was about to do .He needed release after all the drama he'd been through he felt like blowing off some steam and what is better way to ease up than drinking blood and ...

 _ **NO**_ He wouldn't allow his mind to go there. He perfectly knew how desperate he was and desperation leads to self-embarrassing deeds, that's what his inner mind kept on telling him. Hayley's mind on the other hand was clouded by a not so different dilemma. She would willingly kill herself rather than letting herself involved in an intimate moment with Klaus. The first time made havoc so there was no need to make the history repeat itself. However she couldn't deny the attraction she felt to the wicked man who was standing before her. Those lips could tempt the devil itself. She started to look at his rosy lips and the image of Elijah popped in her mind shattering all of her steamy thoughts. How could she forget about the man she loved in a fraction of second?She squirmed in discomfort between his arm.

"Stop it!" and pushed him with all her strength making his back land against the wall " Have a little respect to the brother who never ceased to make sacrifices for you" She spat venomously and made her way to Ginger who was gasping for air.

She bit her wrist and fed her until she healed and compelled her afterward to leave and never come back.

"Too bad she will return because I compelled her to do so" Klaus smirked, she shot him a deadly look " I'll make sure she won't".

Before she could return to the kitchen to check on her daughter he blocked her way and said menacingly "Don't you dare defending my brother, you broke his heart into pieces when you married Jackson and you'll do even worse because you know , foolish as he can be, will always stay faithful to you". His words shot her like fire arrows and it was not because of their meanness, but because of their truthfulness and they stung her like a giant bee. He left the room leaving behind a flabbergasted Hayley overwhelmed by anguish and guilt.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review I need your critiques and encouragement to carry on. The next chapter will be uploaded by the end of the next week. Stay tuned. XOXOXOXO I need at least 10 more reviews. Voice your opinion :D**


	3. Confinement

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed last week. It s thanks to your comments that I enjoyed writing this chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. Things are getting more interested so keep following.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Before she could return to the kitchen to check on her daughter he blocked her way and said menacingly "Don't you dare defending my brother, you broke his heart into pieces when you married Jackson and you'll do even worse because you know , foolish as he can be, will always stay faithful to you". His words shot her like fire arrows and it was not because of their meanness, but because of their truthfulness and they stung her like a giant bee. He left the room leaving behind a flabbergasted Hayley overwhelmed by anguish and guilt._

* * *

It had been a week since the last time they had a proper chat. Seven days of excessive housecleaning that strangely became Hayley s sole hobby. Seven infernal days of sleepless nights passed by and Klaus began to forget what the great oblivion of sleep felt like. He who conceived himself as someone superior to whatever mighty creatures the world had brought came to realize how deeply this chronic sleeplessness affected him. Should his demons break away, he wouldn't be able to get a handle on himself, which might eventually destroy the little good Cami left on him. But he wouldn't allow it.

He and Hayley decided to keep each other at arms length, it wasn t as though they were 24/7 together before but let's just say that they ceased making any efforts to build bridges between each other. She was stubborn like a mule and he was proud like peacock and there was nothing in the world that would get them to relinquish an ounce of their supersized ego. They avoided each other's company and only get together when Hope was on the picture. He would spend the mornings drinking tequila until he passed out while she would rub stressfully the floor until she saw her reflection.

Hayley had never pictured herself turning into a maniacal housewife who cleaned day and night to overcome her killing impulse. But It helped somehow manage her anger issues that built up on her ever since she left New Orleans with the father of her child. Being on the run with Klaus was far from a picnic. Something that was crystal clear from the beginning though it seemed he was going too far with his nerve racking behavior. He abstained from any interaction with her and she didn't seem to bother. As a matter of fact, she preferred it to stay that way because she didn't want to get herself in awkward confrontations similar to the one they had a few days ago.

The eighth day began gray and chilly. Hayley closed the windows as the wind became to swing the chandeliers. Hope was incessantly hammering her stuffed bunny flat with her bottle, making an unbearable noise only a deaf could take. It started to get on Hayley's nerve when her littlest wolf's blissful screaming blended inharmoniously with the knocking.

She looked at her curiously, wondering deep down"how could she be so euphoric when her whole little world could fall apart at any moment". Ignorance is indeed a bliss, she came to conclude.

Hayley stared at her for a moment envying her oblivion to everything they were going through. Her envy was followed by pity as she tried to picture what kind of childhood her

daughter would have in those circumstances. Would she grow as a normal kid or turn out an even more distorted version of Klaus? Hayley suddenly shuddered at the idea of a Klaus like Hope but soon chased the image away and leaned on her knees next to her daughter to free the knocked out bunny from her perpetual torture. Hope immediately let a deafening scream yelling at the top her lungs "Leyly!" .

The piercing scream brought Klaus to the living room "Why the bloody hell is she crying?" he asked in a disturbed tone.

Hayley rolled her eyes at him and said "you know Klaus, babies cry, she was clearly pissed at her bunny who doesn't squeal anymore since the batteries are out and she intends to wake him up by turning this house into a more infernal place than it already is opting for one of your horrendous forms of torture she evidently inherited from you and by the way, good morning Klaus, it's good to learn that you can talk, I thought you swallowed your tongue while gulping down your zillionth bottle of wine".

He walked by ignoring her completely and looked at his littlest wolf amusedly "Don t cry my love, I ll buy you another". Hope stopped crying for a moment then began screaming again "Leyliiiiii!" making Hayley stick her fingers in her ears.

Klaus finally averted his look to the mother of his child who seemed beyond annoyed. He didn t know whether his presence or his daughter's nagging that caused her frowning look. He move towards Hope whose face turned all red from crying.

"I know baby girl, Leyli is bad but unfortunately there is nothing we can do" he whispered to her before he picked her up and it was only then that She stopped crying.

Hayley reached to Hope "come on, nap time" but she shied away from her mummy burying her face into her father's neck. Klaus handed hope against her will which made her whine in discontent "We will catch up later sweetheart I need to talk to mummy".

Hayley looked at him questioningly and asked "What's the matter, did it finally occur to you to apologize?"

"I'd rather you avoided these so uncalled for comments while speaking to me little wolf.I believe it's high time you and I have a constructive talk" he answered seriously in a way that made Hayley somehow regret her words "Alright, I ll be back in a few minutes" She hastened up the stairs and headed to the nursery to put her baby to sleep.

Klaus was sitting on one of the cozy couches in the living room looking at the beautiful ornate stone carving that boarded the ceiling. His mind drifted momentarily but was abruptly brought back to reality by a sharp knock on the door. He cursed the unknown visitor and walked reluctantly to the door. He opened the door to find the same old Ginger but was wearing this time a short pink dress that matched her glossed rosy full lips. She was carrying in her hands a small plate. He watched her in confusion remembering how Hayley said that she had compelled her to not come back. How did she fight the compulsion?

She looked at him admiringly with a wide smile "My name is ..." He interrupted her with a monotonous voice "Ginger from the blue house across the road, and I presume you brought us a pie this time and yes I can smell tasty things miles away" Before she could even reply he slammed the door on her face leaving her completely flabbergasted.

Behind him was Hayley standing with her hands crossed against her chest "Ginger has apparently a thing for you, how odd !" she commented mockingly "You speak as though I lack the flexibility to please the opposite sex" Klaus answered sarcastically

"So what did you want to talk about"

He bit his lip in hesitation and said "There is something I've been hiding from you for the past few days and it's time you knew about it" she felt concern in his voice.

"spit it out Klaus You scared the shit of me" Hayley hissed impatiently.

He moved forward and began to unbutton his sweater without breaking eye contact with her. His sweater pooled to the floor at his feet and his toned chest was fully exposed. She faked indifference, giving him an inquisitive look as she cleared her throat in discomfort.

"pleasing the opposite sex isn t. . ." She couldn t finish her sardonic comment when her eyes fell on the huge blue mark on Klaus' chest that made her completely at loss of words. It was a bluish spot with the size of a tomato.

"What the hell is this?" Hayley asked anxiously.

She approached him and put slightly her hand on his bruised chest and he groaned in agony at the slight contact. It wasn t every day that she saw an ailed Klaus squirming and the whole situation screamed BAD NEWS in Hayley's mind.

Over the course of the past two years she wished nothing more than to see him burnt to ashes or desiccated in a box after all the horrendous things he did to her and to everyone she cared about. Who would ever thought she would feel ridiculously worried about him, the very abominated beast devoid of morals that gave himself the mission of destroying everything good his hands touch. Be that as it may, he is and will always be the father of her child, something neither of the two can change. She knew that his absence will leave an irreplaceable void in Hope's life that even Elijah could not fill. She needed him as a father, protector and truth to be told, she needed him as a partner to raise their daughter together in the best way they can.

She rested her both hands on his shoulders and said "Talk to me Klaus, what is this?"

He looked into her eyes and only saw concern "I woke up a few days ago and I found this, it might look nasty but I assure it doesn't hurt that much, I m not dying so you needn t worry"

"A few days ago you said? When exactly? The day we arrived or the after or maybe the day before yesterday? When were you going to tell me about it Klaus?" she cried angrily then backed out in exasperation.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said "It doesn t matter, you know it now and I didn t want to bother you with a curable side effect scar"

"a side effect scar? What makes you believe that? We don t even know what the hell it is! It could be lethal !".

Hayley could sense a slight fear through the manner in which he looked at her. His smile shifted into a helpless frown as he reviewed the whole situation. What if this scar could be deadly?

"Klaus!" Hayley's voice caused him to jump .He turned to meet her questioning eyes that begged for more reassuring answers "I texted Freya, though she wasn t well informed about it, she promised she'll find a way to slow down the dispersion of the wound. Apparently, it is a fallout of the spell the sisters did to break the sire bond" He explained briefly.

Suddenly the ten roomed mansion felt awfully small .Hayley looked down in dismay and fell on the velvet sofa. She ran her finger through her hair and began to talk.

"the sudden booze lifestyle . . . .You were wasting yourself to soothe your pain" she paused for a moment and added "or maybe to solace yourself".

He bent to reach the discarded sweater and said "Rest assured little wolf, I shared this piece of information as a clarification to the decision I m about to announce, it has nothing to do with the fact I m too weak to handle a trivial scar myself ".

She raised her head abruptly and asked "What decision?".

He looked down while dressing up and announced "We planned to stay here for only two weeks before we move to Greece, plan has changed, we'd better not leave the States for we need Freya with the scar thing" He made his way to the hall as soon as he had finished up buttoning his sweater. Hayley's eyes followed him as he walked up the stairs without turning back.

She picked her phone and dialed Freya's number and before she could put the phone up to her ear, a heavy bang came from upstairs.

"Hope !" That was the first person came to her mind as she remembered how she helplessly attempted that morning to leave the cradle herself.

Hayley ran with her vampire speed to the nursery. She pushed the door and felt beyond relieved at the sight of her baby girl sleeping peacefully on her back. A motherly smile curved her lips but soon faded away. "Klaus" she whispered. With the speed of light, she ran to his study and banged the door open to find an unconscious Klaus lying on the floor.

 **What do you think? What happened to Klaus? And what s the impact of this incident on both Hayley and hope? You'll surely find the answers of all these questions in the next**

 **chapters. REVIEW PLEASE. I need at least 10 more comments. Klayley shippers, I count on you to make this fanfiction to the top.**


	4. Fuel to Fire

**I need to thank all my followers who helped me carry on this fanfiction. My special thanks to Isabel, Heartbeat, Nint3endooo, XXxxKlayleyloverxxXX, Womanoftheyear for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you guys 3**

There were moments his soul would momentarily separate from his body leaving his mind swinging between the life-like nightmare he'd been trapped in and the hallucinations he couldn't evade. With the unendurable pain that crippled his lower body, it left him on pins and needles. The air couldn't reach his lung because of the non-existing massive chunk stuck in his throat. Yet his heart beatings remained steady, unaffected by the agony his body had been afflicted with. With every slight attempt of moving, his aching muscles uncontrollably contracted which caused him total numbness. The pain was unbearable; his joints itched to crack but were maintained still by a supernatural force that even he wasn't able figure out. He couldn't cry or scream as though his mouth was gagged by his own lips. His baby's crying that echoed the room somehow lulled him. As much as he hated hearing her crying, her sobbing, for the first time, had unexpectedly helped him connect with the bit of sanity that was left on him. It drew him like a mystical magnet from the grim darkness that immersed his mind.

Hayley was pacing up and down the study with her fingers tangled in her hair. Klaus clearly blacked out, not showing any hint of liveliness. Desperately, she slapped him twice, shook him violently and even poured a whole bottle of wine on his head. But all her numerous attempts was to no avail. Soon, it occurred to her to check on the mysterious scar to see if it had something to do with the incident. Hayley ripped his sweater open and was appalled at the dark mark that marred his beautiful chest. It got bigger and darker which made her blench in horror. What was she supposed to do?

She nervously picked up Klaus' mobile that was tossed away on one of the marble wood tables and hastily dialed Freya's number. Her shaking hands could barely keep the phone pressed against her ear. The not-available beep got her hopping mad. She cursed the unreliability of technology when it was most needed and threw the mobile violently on the couch. Hope's shrieking turned into deafening screaming which urged her mother to race back to the nursery. If there was something Hayley had noticed so far in Hope's behavior is whenever her daughter's crying went more high-pitched, it usually bespoke an ominous threat.

Hope was crying her heart out hysterically and even the presence of her mother couldn't soothe her discontent. Hayley had never seen Hope in this state, not even when Jack died. With shaken hands, she lifted her and asked her softly "what's wrong with you sweety ?". Hope blinked her teary eyes in frustration and called out "Dada!"

"Dada is out, I must leave now but I'll be back, understand!" with a fond look, she promised her daughter and put her back to bed.

Hayley wandered aimlessly around the hall. It occurred to her to ask Elijah for help but preferred calling Freya as she was more acquainted with the whole scar thing. Though deep down, she knew the true reason why she avoided Elijah was their last reunion which culminated in a heart breaking confession of love that neither of them expected to hear. His voice, his face and even the mere mention of his name reminded her of how cruel she was. She brought delight to his ears when she uttered the L word and ruthlessly broke his heart afterwards when she made it crystal clear she couldn't be with him. What can possibly be worse than feeling unworthy of someone's love because of a dead person that happened to be chosen over him?

Hayley let out a heavy sigh and moved back to the study. As she opened the door, her mouth dropped open when she didn't find Klaus in the room. "Where the hell did he go?".She muttered.

"Klaus !" the house rang with her callings.

The French window was closed and so were the rest of the windows which made the whole inquiry defy any common logic. He couldn't be after all hiding inside one of the porcelain vases. She could sense his presence somewhere but still couldn't identify his whereabouts. There was no sign of intrusion otherwise she would have sensed the invader. This sick game of hide and seek made her go ballistic.

She stormed out of the study and headed to the entrance of the house. She could smell it, his scent, and it was getting close. Did he turn into a ghost? She broke in a cold sweat as she heard light footsteps coming from behind. The unexplainable fear that crippled her body all of a sudden wasn't something she had ever experienced.

Hayley turned around cautiously to face Klaus' unrecognizable face. She gasped in horror at the sight of the dark purple veins that formed around his golden eyes. His baleful regard got her to shiver in her place. She slowly aimed her hand towards his face but a sharp growl caused her to withdraw fast. He eyed her dangerously, slipping into an offensive stance while she maintained a defensive one. Something about his deadly look suggested the possibility of him being possessed or probably cursed with a dark magic. She looked into his piercing golden eyes hoping to find a shred of the old Klaus she knew. Except that the monstrous beast that was standing before her was nothing like the beast she had known for the past 3 years. It appeared that his part wolf had finally come to the fore, overshadowing the vampire one.

"Klaus! You scared the wit of me. Where have you been?" She asked nervously trying to handle the conversation with kid gloves.

He released a loud groan, exposing his venomous fangs. She, however, backed up distrustfully.

"Klaus, do you even listen to me?" she asked again trying her best to conceal the fear in her voice.

Without breaking eye contact with her, he tramped along thunderously like a feral beast. At that point, Hayley considered the option of snapping his neck in order to protect herself and Hope from Klaus' untamed alpha-male side that had suddenly manifested.

"Klaus! It's me Hayley!" She lowered her eyes toward the grey hole on his chest which began to turn black. With the blink of an eye, his both hands were wrapped around her neck making her pant like a fish out of water. His cold eyes bore into hers; eying her while she writhed uncontrollably under his grasp.

" Klauuus …." she implored him piteously but Klaus remained unaffected by her pleas.

The hybrid swore she could hear the breaking of her own upper vertebrae as he tightened his grip. Regardless the pain, she didn't tear her eyes from his. Her persisting look finally succeeded to trigger something in him as his murderous look broke slowly into confused frown. A thick bluish shade began to form around his pupils that soon replaced the golden one. Shorty, His iris regained its icy blue color and the veins around his eyes slowly faded away. His face had eventually retrieved its human features.

A sigh of relief escaped from Hayley's chest as he released her neck from his deadly grip. But she was mistaken when she thought that the original hybrid went back to normal. Before she could enjoy the ability of breathing again, Hayley suddenly felt Klaus' fingers tangled in her hair as he started pulling it back in a very harsh fashion, causing her to scream in pain. She attempted to end this perpetual assault by throwing a punch on the face. Before her fist could land on his face, he grabbed it swiftly and brought it behind her back, leaving her completely paralyzed. Within a second, his body was pressed violently against hers. Their bodies collided awkwardly and Hayley found herself in a very embarrassing position that reminded her of their sole moment of intimacy; the night they conceived Hope. He oddly rubbed the tip of his nose against her collarbone and began to sniff it like a lion whiffing a dead stag. That slight contact sent shiver down in her spine like a prude. She could have snapped his neck with her free right hand but abstained from making any physical movement for some reasons she herself couldn't justify. Perhaps it was due to his heady lingering scent of wild jasmine mixed with fresh blood that exquisitely penetrated her nostrils. At least that was what her mind kept telling her. Or maybe she needed this familiar moment of closeness so badly and didn't want to spoil it.

Hayley took her courage in both hands and whispered in his ear "Klaus … do you even listen to me?"

* * *

Freya was pacing up and down the compound nervously with her phone on the hand making Elijah go dizzy as his eyes had been following her for more than half an hour.

"It was perhaps a bad idea to cast that cheesy spell of Kol. It left us completely unable to reach them now" said Elijah while flipping the pages of his favorite book.

"It was supposed to protect them Elijah, I didn't want them to be tracked neither by witches nor by technological devices. You know how easy it is to track someone with a cell phone that's why I made sure the house must be shielded from any intruders or spies. As long as they're inside, no one can reach them on their phone and if they want to make a phone call, they can simply do it outside." Freya explained to him anxiously.

"Now that we can't call them given the signal jamming spell you made, we are facing two scenarios. Either they're out and had forgotten to take their phones along, something our modern-day brother wouldn't risk doing and I presume the same with Hayley, or a bad thing happened to them and I have the bad feeling it's the case. So, sister, tell my two not-so-friendly brothers to behave during my absence because I'm going to California right now" He stood up as soon as he finished the last word.

"Brother, I won't risk losing you so please let me go and stay here. Fin and Kol's bickering might get worse and they need you here more than I." Freya grabbed Elijah's arm to prevent him from leaving. He looked at her fondly and said "I'm quite sure were our enemy had the white oak and was to choose between ending me or my brother, he wouldn't waste such a powerful weapon on killing the foolish sentimental brother and spare the Infamous Original Hybrid. It's Klaus and his little family who are in danger Freya and I will not forgive myself if something bad happens to them" He leaned in to kiss her on the forehead and left the compound leaving a very worried Freya behind.

* * *

Her hand stroked gently the nape of his neck and he raised his head responsively. His mind was clouded by stalking voices that kept prompting him to do most dirty things to her and it scared the shit of him. His tongue itched to ravish her perfectly shaped lips, exploring every angle of her ravishing figure. Should he give in to his sinful desires, he would lose everything.

He leaned in slowly until his nose nuzzled against her delicate cheekbone and with a threatening tone he uttered "go".

She felt his humid breath on her face and swallowed hard "what?" she looked in his direction with a frustrated look.

He pressed himself against her AGAIN and this time he dragged his hand down her backbone taking her completely aback. Being in close proximity with him had always involved physical violence or a series of exchanging glares but this time and of all the people in the world she wished having company, never did she imagined herself, after 3 freaking years of tug-in-war and endless violent showdowns, being wooed by the almighty Klaus and that she was actually enjoying this game of tease. Did she just say "Enjoying"! She felt outraged by her own insight and frowned in exasperation.

Klaus, on the other hand, lowered his eyes and repeated with a small voice, almost a whisper "Go"

She was about to say something when he punched the wall with his fist, leaving a massive hole above her head.

" I said GO !" he bellowed , making Hayley jump out of her skin.

" I can't leave you in this state Klaus, just tell me what's wrong with you" she told him with a bewildered look in her eyes.

His eyes flashed gold again and commended in high-pitched tone "if you stay one more second here I WILL RAPE YOU"

That moment she knew she was treading on a dangerous ground as he started looking at her lustfully, devouring every inch of her body with his concupiscent eyes. She recognized that libidinous look for she saw it in Jackson 'eyes every time they came near each other. That unshared look the alpha male gives to his precious queen to claim what is rightfully his was so familiar and it incredibly appalled her that it was coming from Klaus. All the passionate looks she received from both Elijah and Jackson were nothing compared to the prurient regard Klaus had given her. If looks could ravish...

Hayley followed suit with no hesitation. Swiftly, she ran through the corridor toward the nursery, took hope after having picked a few things and headed to the entrance without turning back. At the door step, she noticed a crushed sheet of paper on the floor but didn't bother picking it up as she was in a hurry. The moment she opened the door of the car, Hope let out a sharp cry while pointing her small finger to the opposite side.

" I know we shouldn't leave but he will come back, don't worry" Her soothing words didn't seem to comfort her displeased daughter as her crying grew louder and her finger kept persistently pointing at the door. Hayley has learnt not to take her daughter's whining for granted and decided to look at where Hope's tiny index pointed.

"You are a clever little girl. I was about to leave without my mobile"

Hayley strode towards the house and before she could step inside, her eyes fell on the crumpled paper that was left at the doorstep. She bent down to grab the discarded material and with one hand she managed to unfold it promptly. To her surprise, a wide grin appeared on her littlest wolf as though she saw the biggest teddy bear ever.

" All this fuss for THIS ?" Hayley couldn't relate to Hope's whims anymore.

Shortly, small grey letters began to appear on the sheet of paper and soon hued to inky-black. Wide-eyed, Hayley commenced to read the script.

" _Dear Hayley_

 _I'm writing you this letter to warn you about something …_

 **Who wrote the letter? What's going to happen next? Keep following and I will gladly give you the answers of all these questions. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. XOXOXO**


	5. Control

**I want to thank everyone for your support. Alanis. heartbeat Isabel CrazyCaz Dallam. Jo Jo XXxxKlayleyloversxxXX and all the guests. I promise you more Klayley interactions. I'm not going to reveal any details about this chapter. It's up to you to know what it is about. And please give me your feedback. The last chapter didn't receive a lot of reviews (compared to the previous ones) which left me think that maybe it wasn't as good as chapter 1 2 and 3. Though I believe that chapter 4 is my favorite. Enjoy reading. You can follow my youtube channel (abdelmalek abir) to follow my latest videos of the originals.**

 _ **Previously**_

Shortly, small grey letters began to appear on the sheet of paper and soon hued to inky-black. Wide-eyed, Hayley commenced to read the script.

" _Dear Hayley_

 _I'm writing you this letter to warn you about something…._

* * *

 _The spell Davina performed had some side effects on Klaus that can pose a danger to both you and Hope. Starting from now, I need you to stay careful to any abnormal changes on his behavior. I don't have a clue how long it is going to last. But I assure you that I won't let it slip out of my hands. There is a spell, a bit complicated, I have been preparing lately. As soon as I gather all the ingredients, Klaus will go back to normal. I don't want to scare you but any regular vampire, having been subject to that dark spell of the sisters, would have died right away. Thankfully, Klaus' wolf genes saved him from such a doom by momentarily separating his wolf part from the vampire one. The former is recovering whereas the latter was put on leash so as to create a sort of a balance, taking over his mind and body subsequently. His instincts now are taking the lead, which is why you have to be more heedful._

 _You're supposedly handsome brother-in-law_

 _Kol Mikaelson._

Shock swept over Hayley's face, as she finished reading the letter. According to Kol's analysis, Klaus wasn't dying .Something that should bring relief to her, at least in the meantime. But Hayley was rather skeptical regarding the future. Klaus, self-improving as he could be, he was still unable to fight his demons, let alone overcome his instincts. He has more chances to become human again than to control his fiery tempers. Should the wolf within him manifest, it would only add fuel to fire, and it's not like they needed more flames to the big fire (the prophecy) they were dealing with. What if things get worse? What if he breaks her down with one of his self-destructive impulses? What if he hurts Hope? Zillions of what-if questions plagued her mind, leaving her completely puzzled. She didn't know whether to get into the car and run over the hills or go back to the father of her daughter. Hayley had never felt so torn. She took a deep breath, after several minutes of thinking, and opened the door.

The house was deafeningly quiet. There was no coming back, she told herself before she closed the door behind her and rushed upstairs. She called out his name " Klauuus !"

"What brought you back?" Hayley turned around as she heard the familiar masculine voice that spoke behind her. Klaus was standing at the doorway like a statue, dressed and all grumpy, staring at her in exasperation. Hayley walked cautiously towards him. She could see his fist clutching and his jaw tightening as she extended her hand to his. With a curious look, his eyes pointed at the sheet of paper between her fingers. And without moving, he questioned her:

"What is this?" his tone was serious.

"Read it" she handed him the paper then made her way to the nursery.

* * *

Davina kept on searching through Esther's old grimoire for the missed information she needed to complete the spell. Behind her, Kol stood with his hands rested on her small shoulders.

"You did a lot for this family, I don't how to thank you" he whispered in her ears.

"Cut any ties with the sociopath brother of yours and let's flee to the other side of the earth together" she turned to face his tantalizing eyes with her doe eyes.

"Of course, once we finish the spell and ensure the safety of my brother's lovely family. I promise you" he held her chin gently and leaned in to kiss her full lips. Davina closed her eyes eventually. And before the kiss turned more passionate, she pulled back slowly and said with a serious tone "The only reason why I'm doing this is for the sake of Hayley that I happen to like and her adorable daughter. As for Klaus, I care less for his welfare. He can go to hell and I will gladly watch him burn into ashes"

"Remember. He's still my brother in spite of our differences. Let bygones be bygones" he affirmed, wearing his most adorable smile as a weapon against her blazing eyes.

"Alright. I'll try" She said with a broad grin that illuminated her pretty face.

* * *

Klaus immediately recognized Kol's handwriting. Knowing perfectly well that everything coming out from his brother's mouth was more often than not bad news, he swallowed hard in preparation and started reading. His heart began to race; his palms were clammy and twitchy as he finished the first two lines. He paused for a moment, blinked his eyes, and resumed on reading. Klaus' murky eyes widened with shock at Kol's words. He didn't know whether to feel alleviated or to freak out. Withal, everything became clear to him now. He connected the dots and realized that his instincts were behind the inexplicable disturbance in his behavior. Somehow, he felt most relieved.

Hayley appeared from the end of the corridor, hands behind her back. She looked at him, trying to read his facial features. He, on the other hand, was too absorbed by the letter that he didn't even pay attention to her presence.

"Klaus" she called softly. His attention was riveted on her again.

"You didn't answer my question, why did you come back?" He asked again and this time with a sterner tone. She opened her mouth in hesitation and said without breaking eye-contact with his penetrating gaze "Well …I remember we promised each other to stick together for Hope and I want to keep my word. You know how much I hate to break promises". Klaus raised an eye brow in disbelief and said "well those words would have been lovely if I wasn't going through this" he said, pointing with his hand to the abominable mark on his chest.

"You do realize what kind of problem we're facing now. Aside from blood lust, killing tendencies and all the things between, now I have extra urges I need to control and I don't think your presence will help. On the contrary, you're making things worse. Now I have to protect you not only from my enemies that can break in at any moment but also from myself, considering that I'm an untamable beast now" He said in heated tone while running his finger into his golden locks.

"What are those urges, just talk to me for the god's sake!" she said in a pleading tone.

"It's so ridiculous…. I myself find it hard to believe" He said, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Tell me. And maybe I can relate to. Do you feel you want to turn? Like all the time." Hayley questioned, tilting her head in the attempt of meeting his gaze.

"No …" He raised his head, taking a step closer and said " It's complicated". His eyes were filled with worry and uncertainty. It was like he'd been having a battle with himself. Not sure whether to speak or keep his inner thoughts to himself. Hayley's persistent eyes were so inviting though. The longer he looked at them, the more he wanted to confess.

"Do you trust me? You said once that you trust me so what is keeping you from talking?" she asked with a low tone and her voice was a little quieter. Suddenly, Klaus's attention was fully on the hybrid before him. He strode in her direction and stopped right in front of her.

"I crave you" with a deadly tone, devoid of facial expressions he said. Doubt, confusion and mostly shock swept over Hayley's face. Her brows creased in concern at this declaration.

"How?" she asked again.

"No need to make a picture of it, you know what kind of craving I'm having. Besides, the letter was amply clear" He fought the urge of rolling his eyes as he replied sarcastically.

"So you're sexu..ally attracted to me" She rephrased his words in discomfort, tucking a strand of her behind her ear instinctively.

"I'm afraid it's the case" With an empty look, Klaus nodded apologetically. Not knowing if it was a good thing to carry on the conversation or not. She let out a deep breath in a long sigh as her gaze wandered throughout the room.

"And those urges, do you feel them now?" She asked insecurely while her fingers playing with the hem of her tank.

"A little" not bothering looking at her, Klaus whispered embarrassedly like a little boy who admitted stealing a candy from the jar.

"You're an alpha and I'm an alpha as well. I guess it's the only explanation I have for those desires you have for me. The alpha male in you is calling for his female, and because you're instincts are stronger now…" she explained, trying her best not to show the slightest hint of concern.

"I know" he simply said "Klaus, are you sure you can control it?" "I don't know. But I trust it's time you and I split our ways. I can't bear looking at you".

"You can't even bear looking at me now, this is not "a little" Klaus. Your cravings are more than little" she hissed, throwing her hands in the air. Klaus glazed in irritation abruptly. His whole face features shifted suddenly as though someone had pressed the Wolverine button. His eyes shone gold as he said "Those things I did to you that night. I feel like I want to do them tenfold" he took a few steps closer, making Hayley cringe in fear. A mischievous smirk formed on his face then he said with an animalistic voice "All over again".

Before she could fathom his words, he flashed in front of her, crushing his lips against hers fiercely, arms trapped behind her back with his both hands in a tight grasp. And the only thing Hayley could feel was her heart pounding, with the pair of assailing lips on hers. His left hand travelled over her arched back while the right one handcuffed hers firmly, leaving her completely immobile. She helplessly fought to break free but to no avail. His continuous attempts of invading her appealing tongue were blocked by her sweet lips that were pressed challengingly in a straight line, not allowing him any access. To clear the way, he pulled her fair hair back and she let out a helpless cry "Klaus don't…" She couldn't finish her pleadings as he ravished her mouth with his dominating lips. He kissed her hungrily, unaffected by her stifled groan. The option of beating him in a battle of strength wasn't possible. Despite her hybrid abilities, her power remained miniscule compared to his. He was strong, furious and most of all, out of control. Hayley expressed her outrage with a smothered cry, hoping to trigger something in him. Klaus, however, didn't seem to respond to her protests and continued to devour her perfect-shaped lips, biting them greedily. She, on the other hand, wasn't ready to lose the fight. She counterattacked his aggression with a more dominant one. With her wolf teeth, she bit his lower lips. To her surprise, it did no affect on him whatsoever. On the contrary, his eyes widened in stimulation and swirled his tongue between her lips. She could taste his blood, her saliva and the bitterness of his miserable existence all intermingled. His tongue finally moved to her jaw. Gasping for breath, Hayley's mouth dropped open. Goose-bumps crawled through her skin as he began to lick her neck. He pushed her violently against the wall, not losing grip of her hands. Their bodies collided in a heated position. She let out a desperate moan "Klaus please … stop… please". Her eyes watered as she remembered Elijah. Even though they weren't together and she wasn't responsible for Klaus' violation, she felt somehow unfaithful. In her mind, she felt responsible as well for this act of betrayal. If she has had the guts to flee, Klaus wouldn't be ravishing her now. Guilt seized her mind completely.

Shortly, Klaus released her hands, which consequently gave Hayley the opportunity to push him back with all her strength. To get his revenge, he jumped at her and tore her tank into shreds, leaving her only on her lacy black bra. His last attack provoked Hayley's wrath and her eyes flashed yellow in consequent. They looked at each other dangerously, each one aiming to prove his dominance. She knew that moment that this fight might be the end of her because she wasn't willing to lose and he didn't seem to draw back. She set her mind on one thing; getting out of this battle of control _unraped_.

 **Mamamia, this is going to be tense. Alright let's make it clear. I will not upload the next chapter until I receive 15 reviews. It's thanks to your comments that I find the urge to write. The bigger the number, the sooner I upload. I need your support to carry on this fanfiction. I love you so much xoxoxo. See you next week, or month, or year. I don't know it all depends on your generosity: D**


	6. The yin and the Yang

**With the festivity of the Aid, you know (some don't know) how busy someone can get during this kind of event. I had to clean my room and help my mum with the housework … anyway .. But of course, I found the time to finish the chapter before you guys would think that I gave up on writing this fiction. I just wanna thank my loyal fans Heartbeat / Isabel / G / Krazypig91 /Alannis. / Alyssa 79 / Womanoftheyear/ Jojo / XXxxKlayleyLoverxxXX (thanks for adding my fiction to your community) / Nint3endozzzz/ and of course all the guest members. XOXO. Enjoy READING**

* * *

"She was a brunette, with big hazel eyes. I don't know if they have brought their daughter along with them, but the Klaus Mikaelson you are looking for was there" the woman spoke while sipping her drink.

"Are you sure he was the real Klaus Mikaelson, not somebody else?" the female sitting on the other side of the table asked quietly, throwing her golden locks back nonchalantly.

"I swear to God that he was the guy. He fitted your descriptions. Quite Tall, dirty blond hair, British accent" she replied quickly. The black skinned woman stood up and said "Alright, you have proved yourself useful so far. I need you to get him out of the house. How about tomorrow at 10 a.m"

"What if he kills me?"

"Make sure he won't" the dark-skinned woman dismissed the lady from the room and turned back to meet her friend's prying eyes that were following the leaving guest "do you believe her?" the white-skinned woman asked with a raised brow "I do, do you?" "I don't know. But tomorrow, our doubts will be confirmed"

* * *

 **Previously**

 _Shortly, Klaus released her hands, which consequently gave Hayley the opportunity to push him back with all her strength. To get his revenge, he jumped at her and tore her tank into shreds, leaving her only on her lacy black bra. His last attack provoked Hayley's wrath and her eyes flashed yellow in consequent. They looked at each other dangerously, each one aiming to prove his dominance. She knew that moment that this fight might be the end of her because she wasn't willing to lose and he didn't seem to draw back. She set her mind on one thing; getting out of this battle of control unraped._

« You wanna fight, so be it » she said breathlessly, eyes fixed on the original hybrid.

Klaus' gold gaze flicked to her swollen lips then travelled down to her cleavage. Her brownish hair was unlikely bushy, adding more sexiness to her perfectly-shaped face. She was standing like a goddess in front of him and every fiber of Klaus' being was yearning for her touch. He didn't know if his curse was playing tricks on him or her natural beauty came to the light all of a sudden. Or perhaps he finally noticed how incredibly gorgeous the mother of his child was. After all, Hayley's charm would bring delight to any man's eyes and it wasn't something he had just figured out. Yet, in that very moment, his admiration for her was stronger than he ever used to.

Hayley found herself in a compromising situation. She considered the option of jumping from the window. But given he was thrice faster than her; she soon realized she won't make it that far. The chandelier behind her looked sharp enough to crack a human's skull but Klaus is no human. And even if she had managed to drive the bronzy lighting, by some miracle, into his heart, he wouldn't be affected. Her whole mind raced to find a way to get out of this mess in once piece.

Given that he remained unmoved by the display of violence, she told herself that maybe it was better to opt for a less savage method. She shifted her eyes to him in speculation to find him in the same position. He didn't move an inch as though he was waiting for her to make the first move.

She backed out slowly as though she walked on eggshells, eyes locked with his in a long gaze. "Defense is the best offense" proved to be a lousy method with Klaus as he was way much stronger than her. So if she wanted to win the game, she would have to play on the element of surprise in order to make her ultimate attack. And of course, this wouldn't be successfully done without a mean of distraction. And what could possibly distract a man more than seduction, she told herself. Not in a million years did she expect herself playing the turn on with Klaus, the thought itself made her scowl, which caught Klaus' attention who was giving her a suspicious look. But as the byword states; the end justifies the means, she said in her inner thoughts. So basically, Hayley's instantaneous plan was to tempt Klaus into coming closer, and as soon as he drew near, she would snap his neck right away. She optimistically congratulated herself inwardly for the master plan she came up with, excluding any possibilities of failure.

In a so unHayley fashion, she bit her lips while lowering her bra straps that fell down her shoulders unashamedly. Klaus's eyes widened with excitation when she began to lick her upper lip in most sensational way. As a response to her temptation, he started to unbutton his sweater slowly, his gaze still locked with every part of her body. The sweater fell at his feet, exposing his sinfully beautiful chest.

Now that he was shirtless again. She felt that her acting was getting more realistic which took her aback so badly. She was supposed to lure him into a trap but at one moment, she didn't know anymore who was distracting who. It appeared that his whole appearance affected her in such an inexplicable way, causing her to withdraw in confusion.

Suddenly, she was abundantly sweating, not knowing what was happening to her. All that she felt was weakness and she cursed herself for being that way. She would never forgive him for what he did to her a short time ago. Yes he didn't mean it but she would never let herself see past the fact he forced himself on her.

However, seeing him in that state, all sweaty and messy... He was an utter mess, a sexy mess. But how could sexiness be associated with messiness. Klaus was a striking example of this peculiar combination and she remembered that moment why she fell for him that night in mystic falls.

She walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips deliberately. He languished for her curves increasingly with every step she made. Yet he refrained from any movement and it made Hayley feel uncomfortable. She circled her hands around his neck and he allowed her to do so. Was he hiding something? His steadiness unnerved her. To test her limits, she pressed her whole body against his .Yet, even with such proximity, he didn't show any reaction. Though his unresponsiveness was supposed to be an advantage for her plan but Hayley wasn't that thrilled. Her lips were on his neck after, kissing him softly. Like a statue, he remained static. And like every time, she found herself unable to snap his neck and chose to delay her attack.

"What are you doing" a mannish voice rang in her ears and she pulled back abruptly. With appellation, she stared at him, not knowing what to do. She realized that his eyes retrieved their bluish shade, which explained the sudden change in his demeanor. The old Klaus was back and to her shock, she wasn't relieved. On the contrary, she frowned in displeasure, giving away a hint of disappointment.

She regained her composure and asked him with a what-the-hell look "What?"

Klaus' silence was the worst answer she could get. The confusion and shock that pooled from the original's eyes stripped her down to the bones. She felt exposed to him as he watched her with an accusative look but then she realized that she was indeed EXPOSED to him. She wrapped her hands around herself, trying her best to cover the maximum of her chest.

" I …" he muttered and she could detect embarrassment in his tone " I'm sorry"

He averted his eyes away from her while running his fingers into his messy locks nervously. Hayley felt like apologizing too. She felt guilty in some way that she couldn't fathom. It's true that he was the one who initiated everything but she chose to carry on when she could put an end to it.

"How could you do this to me" Hayley roared "Do you expect me to welcome your apology with a simple nod and forget about everything?"

"I wasn't myself and I would never do this to you. Especially you" he justified. She could tell he was sincerely sorry. Yet, she chose to give him the pissed off impression.

" I warned you, I asked you to go but as per usual, you stubbornly decided to stay despite my temper issues" He added. Hayley offered him an outraged look and walked away to her room. Klaus grabbed his sweater and followed her.

"Don't walk away, I'm not done with you" he called while buttoning up his shirt.

"What do you want Klaus? I don't want to talk about it and I don't even wanna hear anything from you!" She yelled back.

"Why are you overreacting? Weren't you kissing me so openly mere minutes ago? I'm cursed but what about you? What is your excuse Hayley?" he asked coldly.

Hayley shivered at his words, not believing her own ears. She opened the closet, searching for another top. Dressed quickly and slammed the door shut.

"See! This is the reason why everyone is turning their back to you. You always blame people for your own mistakes. And now you are suggesting that I'm the one who was assaulting you. Fine, I'm sorry Klaus. Will you please forgive me for kissing you against your will?" she spat loudly and pointed her shaking finger to him "I was about to snap your neck until you returned normal. I could have taken Hope when you asked me to leave; I could have run away as soon as I read the letter. But I didn't, because I made a promise to myself that I will stand by you ONLY because you're the father of my daughter. I should have known you're still the same selfish narcissistic bastard" Hayley stormed out of the room as soon as she finished her words. But Klaus grabbed her arm "Where are you going? I need you to make a one more promise" Hayley looked at him with a fake smile "don't worry Klaus, what happens in California, stays in California. I will never tell anyone about what you did"

"What we did" he rectified.

"You know what, I will tell them everything just to spite you" she warned him.

"And you will lose Elijah forever, is this what you want Hayley" he said, taking a further step.

"You will lose him too Klaus. Why would I make sacrifices for you? Why am I always the one who has to pay for your mistakes? I'm taking my daughter and will go back to New Orleans and you won't hold me back" She released her elbow from his grip and headed to the nursery. Klaus flashed in front of her and said "you won't" she gave him a crooked smile and whispered, sounding a little hoarse "watch me". She pushed him out of her way.

"You are free to go to the end of the universe, I don't give a damn but if you think that I will let you take my daughter to God only knows where, you are mistaken" he shouted angrily behind her.

"I said I'm going back to New Orleans. Period" Without looking back, she hissed.

"And I said that my daughter will not leave this house unless I'm dead"

Hayley ignored Klaus' screaming. She picked the sleeping Hope with one hand and grabbed her bag with the other. Klaus was standing at the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"You will stay here. This house is fenced with a powerful spell that withstands magic. I will compel myself a house in the neighborhood to keep an eye on you two" he proposed calmly, trying to reach a compromise with her.

She kept ignoring him while struggling to pick the stuffed penguin from the ground.

"I am sorry" he finished the second word with a hushed stone. Hayley glanced at him astonishingly; wondering if her ears were deceiving her or did Klaus just apologized again. She didn't saw this coming.

"You have the right to hate me for what I did, I would have felt the same way if I were in your place" he said lowly, fiddling his fingers. He was genuinely sorry and Hayley could see that from his guilty look. She pressed her lips together and was about to talk when she was shortly interrupted by a knock at the door. The small bang caused Hope to squeal, showing her four-toothed grin. Klaus and Hayley couldn't help but smile at their daughter who was trying to wriggle free from her mother's embrace. Klaus regained his serious composure and said "I will open the door, stay here".

No sooner had he left the room than Hayley collapsed on the leather couch behind her. Hope let out a funny giggle and buried her heard in her mother's chest.

The hybrid thought about the long day she had with Klaus. Was it a good idea that she went back on her decision for the second time? If only she could forget about the past few hours. She closed her eyes, hoping to escape the reality forever. And slowly her mind drifted to her baby girl who was becoming more and more like her father. She had his golden locks and his playful smile. Perhaps in one or two decades, she would grow into a brunette version of Rebekah. She had always imagined Hope as a beautiful lady full of confidence with the whole world at her feet. That's how she pictured her from the first day she learnt about her gender.

"Hayley!" Klaus' voice calling from downstairs startled Hayley awake from her daydream. She placed her daughter in the cradle again and stormed out of the room, not knowing why she was in such a hurry. She ran down the stairs but halted when she reached the last step. Her whole body went numb and her pupils dilated at the sight of the suited man in front of her.

He smiled to her and she uttered slowly "Elijah?"

 **We have a guest from the big Easy (excited) You must be wondering how Elijah's visit will affect the atmosphere in the house. The next chapter will tell you about it. Thank you guys for reading the 6** **th** **chapter. I'm waiting for your feedback. Remember, the greater the number of reviews, the sooner I upload. See Ya XOXOXOXO**


	7. You're not alone

**I'm pretty sure you must be thinking that I gave up on this story. Surprise surprise ! I didn't .You will not believe me if I tell that I had already written this chapter a month ago but I lost it when I accidentally formatted my disk (how clumsy) and it took me another 3 weeks to rewrite it again. And I'm very pleased with this version (Hope you like it too) . it's a bit a long but I'm sure you don't mind it. Of course I'm looking forward to your reviews so voice your opinion.**

 **Previously**

 _"Hayley!" Klaus' voice calling from downstairs startled Hayley awake from her daydream. She placed her daughter in the cradle again and stormed out of the room, not knowing why she was in such a hurry. She ran down the stairs but halted when she reached the last step. Her whole body went numb and her pupils dilated at the sight of the suited man in front of her._

 _He smiled to her and she uttered slowly "Elijah? **"**_

* * *

He was standing behind his younger brother, with his hands in his pockets. It had been only a few weeks since the last they saw each other yet she couldn't deny how much she missed him. She looked in his eyes that were staring at hers in anticipation and find herself lost in his mesmerizing gaze. she realized the awkward silence that reigned for what seemed forever when Klaus'voice rose up from nowhere "Hayley, bring hope! I'm sure she'll go bananas if she sees her uncle". Elijah's mouth curved into a smile and said "How is my niece?"

Hayley averted her eyes to Klaus who was inspecting her face in such a disturbing way. Did she grow a beard or what? she asked herself.

" She's fine, she misses you" I miss you, her mouth itched to say these words but couldn't find the courage with Klaus preying eyes fixed on her lower lip now.

Klaus strolled behind his elder brother and gestured to the living room " sit down brother, we need to talk you and I". No sooner had Elijah turned away that Klaus began to rub his lower lip nervously without breaking eye-contact with Hayley , plainly clueless, was gaping at him in confusion, failing to decode the telepathic message his eyes were trying to convey. She knew he was trying to warn her about something so she followed suit and began to rub her mouth. Shock swept over her face when was she saw the blood in her fingers. In fact, it was Klaus' blood, she remembered. All blood drained from Hayley's face when she started to wonder whether Elijah paid attention to the blood in her mouth. Did he? she asked herself. though he seemed quite composed. But she soon realized how Elijah would usually behave when he isn't pleased with something. He would do his best to conceal any sigh of irritation by feigning callousness.

"This house is quite beautiful, I don't remember ever being here Niklaus. I wonder why?" Elijah queered while scanning the ornate ceiling. Upon the question reached Klaus' ears , his face turned pale which caught Hayley's attention instantly. The annoyance was apparent in the original hybrid's tone when he replied slowly " it dates back to the seventies, we were apart back then, remember?"

Hayley's gaze was on Klaus's fist which clinched so tightly that she could see his veins bulging out. Hayley started to believe that Elijah's question wasn't that innocent given the way Klaus' mood shifted 360 degree. He looked like he was slapped in the face with a hot poker.

"oh I remember" Elijah's face broke into a fake smile that both Hayley and Klaus recognized from their previous arguments and snorted nonchalantly" I was daggered, how inconvenient".

"let bygones be bygones" Klaus sighed monotonously.

" The thing brother is that these very bygones are the reason why you're on the run and have nowhere to go" he explained, still wearing his sardonic smile.

"These bygones made it possible for me and the rest of our family to survive my father's wrath and everyone who ever dared opposing us" Klaus' tone was more serious, a bit agitated.

"You know Elijah, Hope can go on a monosyllabic conversation longer than you imagine" Hayley desperately tried to dissipate the rising tension between the two brothers with her perky comment.

Elijah settled himself in one of the velvet sofas and asked " I missed that precious face of hers, Where is she?". Hayley felt like a bird who was allowed to leave its cage when Elijah asked for her daughter and said " I'll bring her right away" she left in a flash leaving behind Klaus whose gaze followed her as she climbed up the stairs. Elijah from the other side of the room was watching his brother's stalking eyes.

" You lost weight" Elijah words startled Klaus from his thoughts.

" Did I?" he answered with his usual lightsome attitude.

"Hayley looks thinner too, do you feed properly here?" he asked again with his eyes still skimming his brother's face, trying to read what was hidden behind the glances he had been giving to Hayley since he entered the house. There was something more than meets the eyes. Something he couldn't explain to himself but it was still there.

" We do" Klaus replied shortly as he sat down on the opposite couch.

" You do feed on each other?" Klaus almost chocked at Elijah's question. He gauged his reaction by maintaining a passive look. Elijah regretted his own words the moment they slipped out of his mouth. He averted his eyes to the old-fashioned TV set, questioning his common sense that brought him to ask such a question then said apologetically" It was a mere question, forget about it" and before he could finish his sentence Klaus stood up furiously and grabbed the scotch bottle on the small table, dismissing the presence of his brother.

Hayley locked herself in the bathroom, not knowing what happened to her. She felt her blood boiling in her system. Damn you klaus. She couldn't stop cursing him for making her look so bad in front of Elijah while pacing back and forth the bathroom. Her exasperation reached its peak when she saw herself in the mirror. Klaus' blood was all over her lips, a few dried drops stained her perfectly defined chin and there was zero chance that Elijah would have overlooked those massive red spots. Even an old lady could see them miles away without her glasses on. She said to herself. She looked closer, hoping not to spot more evidences of her scandalous kiss until she noticed the blood that outlined the edges of her ice white teeth. A tangle formed under her belly at the memory of the steamy kiss she and Klaus had early in that morning. It was disgustingly tasty. WHAT? she slapped her forehead for allowing her mind to drift to such twisted thoughts.

She needed to clean this out quickly and go back to them before they notice her long absence. Or maybe it was better to leave them alone, have a brotherly chat without any distraction. Speaking of distraction. She took her tooth brushed and began to squeeze the toothpaste tube. Unluckily, it was empty. Hayley didn't give up and kept on squeezing with all her hybrid strength until the tube purged a massive ball that landed on the top of her black tank. Hayley found herself huffing and puffing like a bull. She throw the tooth brush in exasperation against the wall and ran her hands in her hair. In the attempt of cleaning up the mess she had just made, she rinsed the material with water and ended up wetting herself like a child. She cursed Klaus , whoever who invented toothpaste and Klaus again. She grabbed furiously a towel and began to wipe out the blood and when she finished she stormed out of the bathroom and headed to her room, looking for a decent shit to wear. Too bad, her favorite top was ripped off by Klaus, and her second favorite tank had just been stained with toothpaste. And If there is something she was sure about is that She would never wear one of those Stepforde wives outfits Klaus bought to her. Hayley drove her head into the closet, searching for her old navy blue t shirt until she found it buried under dozens of flash colored skirts. She changed quickly and walked through the corridor heading in the direction of the nursery.

" Show me your scar" Elijah ordered,rolling the glass of scotch in his hand.

Klaus began to take off his shirt when Hayley came back with Hope in her arms. Elijah's attention was turned to his lovely niece. He eagerly stood up to greet Hope who extended her arm in anticipation, grinning like a possum.

" There there, what did California do to you. You look fantastic" He pecked her round cheeks and she giggled shyly.

Hayley looked at topless Klaus and she found herself blushing like a fool, not knowing what was happening to her. She scolded herself for acting like a total brat and especially at the presence of the man she wanted the most. The man that suddenly became hard to identify with the presence of the two Mikaelsons. It's of course Elijah you idiot. A voice within yelled at her. Yet she couldn't help recalling the way she felt his brother's hardness when their bodies collided intimately that morning. He was so ready... . SHUT UP YOU SLUT ! another voice roared again.

" it looks better in fact, you should have seen it yesterday" Klaus said with his finger pointed to his chest.

" Freya prepared you this" Elijah pulled out a small box from his pocket. Klaus took it abruptly from him and opened it.

" What is this?" he questioned his brother who was tickling Hope.

" it's an antidote, essentially made up of three agents . Actually It took us days to find the elements and you should thank Davina for that. The little witch came handy despite the history we two have" he explained to his brother.

" Do I have to drink it?" Klaus inquired while eyeing the flask.

"Patient brother. As you can see, it basically looks like an eye-drop so you have to instill 5 or 4 drops on the scar every day. You will have to lay down of course and not move for 1 minute minimum until it is fully dry"

" And ...the side-effects ... will they go away?" Klaus spluttered with a tad of hesitation.

" Gradually. Are they unbearable?" Klaus couldn't figure out if the question was directed to him or to Hayley with his brother's gaze being completely diverted to her.

Hayley looked briefly at Klaus before she saying " no it's just sometimes he loses consciousnesses and it freaks the wits of me".

" Klaus, it's mandatory that you take your medicine every day if you want to heal fast" Elijah insisted.

"Sure" Klaus nodded.

"Well I guess there is nothing left for me to do. I need to go back home before the end of the day" he said while passing little Hope to her mother.

A moment of silence ruled over the place, causing Elijah to wonder if they really heard what he said. As a reaction, Klaus walked away while dressing up without saying a word. Hayley felt obliged to break the silence and said " Stay. You've just arrived. You need to rest then you can leave tomorrow. We have enough rooms to expect a baseball team and I'm sure Hope will appreciate you being here" she tried to make her request sound as insisting as it could be even though a persistent voice from the back of her head wished the opposite.

"I wish I could" he murmured reluctantly with his eyes down. He turned to face Klaus who was staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I'll see you soon brother" with a half smile he promised.

"Of course" Klaus nodded before they embraced. Hayley found herself tightening her embracing on Hope, pining for a huge hug from the older Mikaelson.

Elijah made his way to the entrance and before leaving he turned back and said "You take care of yourselves" he looked at both of the hybrids and added " You will return with Hope soon" he finished his mid-sentence with his eyes fixed on baby Hope. A massive wave of despair and loneliness overwhelmed Hayley's heart as she watched Elijah walking out of the front door. Klaus's eyes followed his brother's silhouette until it fade it out. And here they are, alone, in the same house again.

Hayley lingered to the door and shut it slowly. Her head still directed at the door. She let out a deep sigh and deadpanned "he knows". When she didn't receive any response from Klaus, she bent down to release Hope who started waddling around the moment her small feet reached the ground.

Klaus remained unmoved, his brooding eyes stared at her back.

"Of course he does" she hissed inwardly. Her voice was shaken and her heart rate started to pick up.

"Of course he does" now she was yelling as she faced Klaus's poker face. He pressed his lips in a thin line and said dryly "he thinks worst".

" What is possibly worst than him learning about our sticky morning ?" she mocked.

"Me and you feeding on each other" he said in a low tone. Hayley frowned with disbelief at his statement and mouthed an offended "What?".

"Yes, he thinks we are feeding on each other. He must have noticed the blood on your mouth and it naturally took him two microseconds to figure out it was mine. He just gathered the pieces of the puzzle and ended up with the image of the two of us sharing blood" Klaus explained.

"Wow, and I thought of all of your siblings his mind was the least twisted " Hayley shrugged with a raised brow.

In an effort to deviate from the subject Klaus asked Hayley " why did you change?".

Hayley looked downward to catch a glance at the hideous shirt she was wearing and sighed "You mean what brought me to wear this ugly thing" she said derisively. Klaus smirked slightly as his eyes wandered down to her feet, causing Hayley to look down "what?" she asked.

He strode back to the living room and settled himself on one of the cozy couches. His feet rested on the small table "I bought you dozens of shoes, are they too small?" he inquired. Hayley shot him with a skeptical look, unable to make a rational connection between the prickly issue they were discussing a minute ago and his sudden interest in her clothing style.

"They're so uncomfortably high. What's wrong with flats?" she huffed and sat on the opposite couch, keeping her eye on hope who was giving her best shot to reach the front door knob.

"We have changed our identity and home but forgot to change our look, clumsy if not reckless. And since our stay is extended to at least two weeks, I thought about buying new clothes to help you go through a major physical and social transformation to become what we should from now on refer to as Mrs. Johnson"

Hayley fought the urge of rolling her eyes and snorted "You don't even let me step out of the house Klaus. If I'm going to spend one more day locked here I swear I'm gonna set myself on fire. Hope needs to get out too. Look at her. poor thing. She can walk now and she wants to explore the world like the kids of her age". she protested while looking at her daughter pitifully.

"she's not a kid. She's a baby and I'm sure there are more interesting things to see inside the house than outside. As for you, I don't see the point of your complaint. You want to go out. Alright. But with whom? who's gonna take care of hope and what if something really bad happens to you? should I go for your rescue, leaving a two year old toddler all alone or ..."

" ALRIGHT!" she interrupted him indignantly, throwing he hands away into the air.

"FINE" he hissed.

They both looked away at the same time and neither of them took the initiative to turn around for a while. The dreadful silence was pushing Hayley to the edge of insanity. She got on her feet and grabbed violently the scotch bottle from the small table. Klaus watched her amusingly while she swallowed down the liquor, drinking the half of it in one gulp then dropped the bottle before risking chocking herself. With a nonchalantly move, She threw herself on the couch, falling next to Klaus who jumped at the arm contact.

"and you should wear a suit to become the infamous Mr. Johson who keeps his wife locked in a 10-roomed tower lest she runs away" she laughed at her own silly comment, glancing at Klaus who wasn't quite enlivened by her remark.

"Speaking of suits, I think it's better we tell Elijah the truth when we go back to New Orleans. I can't live with this lie" she said while staring at the golden chandelier. Klaus remained silent on her words and she continued her monologue.

"take this" she placed the bottle on his lap and stood up on her feet. Klaus finished the rest of the bottle while she fetched another from the bar "Are you getting me drunk so that I give you the green light and you can go out" he uttered with a ludic smile.

"I am getting you drunk so that you tell me the truth" she limped toward him.

"what truth?" he asked, leaning backward on his seat.

She regained her place next to him and asked "did Elijah really said that we were sharing blood or was it a lame excuse you came up with to cover up" she finished her question with a challenging tone, half-worried, half-wary. Klaus' eyes blazed with outrage at her accusation.

"Nonsense!" he shrieked.

"I told myself the same thing. You are dick but not a liar" she opened the bottle and gulped it down greedily.

"You're a dirty-mouthed slanderer. But at least you're frank with me" Klaus, next to her, was equally enjoying the exquisite taste of the scotch. Hayley half smiled at his reply that she found partly truthful.

"Doesn't it make us the worst parent ever to drink in front of our daughter" Hayley stated with a hiccup interrupting the last syllable of "daughter".

"You said you were bored. So one bottle or two, or even three won't do any harm" he justified.

"I agree with you. we do need it" and she swigged the rest of liquor, spilling the half of it on her shirt in the process. Klaus amusedly watched her soaking herself like a little girl who drank from a jar. The trail of alcohol oozing from her mouth and down her chin slowly wakened Klaus' abeyant instincts. It was high time he left the room, he advised himself, as his senses alerted to heighten. Just as he was about to get up , he felt a hand gripping the back of his sweater. He looked down in surprise and she loosed her grip " Bring me more booze" she implored lazily.

"No I think you need coffee. You're tipsy" he said, with a hint of seriousness in his eyes.

"How dare you. I'm not tipsy enough to deserve that odd look. Now give me that sweet bottle of champagne you've been hiding under your bed. Because today we're celebrating the beginning of a new life. Mr Johnson cheers!" she raised the empty bottle to Klaus who felt more sorry than amused by her words.

"We're going through a time attentiveness is highly needed" he halted for a moment and resumed " your own words" with a sardonic smile, he tilted his head to the left.

She stood clumsily, steadying herself by keeping her head down. Her hair falling entirely on her face, she rested her both arms on his shoulder and with a heavily lidded regard she looked at him and stuttered "a bottle, or two ...or three won't make me less heedful Mr. Johnson" a hysterical laugh followed her slurred words, getting Klaus into a state of bemusement. She found herself laughing to the point of feeling dizzy. To her surprise, Klaus wasn't quite sharing her enthusiasm and she pouted childishly at his impassive face.

"Are you done" he said as he freed his shoulders from her arms by pulling them downward.

It was a miracle that he hadn't thrown her yet on the couch and took her the way his hallucination had scandalously drawn it in his mind. Or perhaps they weren't hallucination but rather the sexual frustration he'd been living with since that abominable scar appeared on his chest. It was obvious that the little wolf was deliciously delivering herself to him in a silver plate. Totally hammered and as fashionably playful as he could recall, the Hayley he had buried himself between her thighs two years ago was standing again in front of him, in all her glory, and chances that the same scenario was to be repeated were high. That version of her he thought it would never come out after the rough patch they had gone through was displaying itself openly. And he was quite motivated.

"Hayley are you listening to me" She felt a hint of seriousness in his tone. Yet she couldn't help grinning like a fool.

She pulled her thick dark hair back and her whole body swayed to the left. But before she could lose balance and fell miserably on the floor, Klaus grabbed her slander waist and their chests collided. Shit. The word was about to escape his mouth. She was so close and it wasn't an advantage given his disturbed state of mind. He should have let her fall. He scolded himself.

The world was completely blurred to Hayley and her senses were partly nonfunctional. The only cognition she had on her surrounding was his cold breath that fanned over her face, imbuing her nostrils with a mannish odor of fine alcohol and mint.

"this is so wrong" she whispered , her eyes bore into his lips. Her words echoed with reluctance and hesitation. Klaus leaned in until their foreheads pressed together, confirming her own words

" it is indeed".

They remained there, both tied on a flimsy rope, each one was waiting for the other to pull the first.

"This is so wrong" she bumbled nervously and this time she was looking at him, struggling to even out her breathing that got heavier and quicker at their unusual close proximity. Hayley's heart was pounding in her chest and she could tell by the way Klaus was looking at her that he was plainly as hesitant as her. He wasn't going to let himself get drifted by the current and overlook this abrupt supposedly alcohol- related mood swing of hers. She was being desperate because she's drunk. He told himself. Or maybe she was simply desperate.

Hayley laid her head down on Klaus' chest as she moved her hands down to his waist. Feeling most fuzzy by his warmth as her hands grasped the perfectly-sculpted back of his. Klaus felt his blood flowing downward and, shortly, his hand climbed her back, ending up tangled between her dark thick hair. He was taken aback by his own demeanor but his shock was nothing compared to Hayley's as she found herself hugging him tightly, possessively, desperately, yearning for his touch with every fiber of her being. And all remaining of zealous lust and eros had evaded Klaus' spirit almost as fast as they came in. Two minutes early he was full ready to skin her body with his tongue and now the only thing he could feel is a flare of tenderness and sympathy he had never shown around a woman other than his two sisters and Hope. Not with Cami, not even with Caroline had he ever experienced such an emotion. All his life, he had always been this way, which was obviously related to his incurable selfishness and pure lack of sensitivity. But right now, he felt different and it pissed him off.

Hayley's head was still resting on his chest, exhaling his naturally brutish scent. She felt his hands surrounding her shoulders and a tear slipped from her eyes at the whole situation. Why are you crying you silly! she scolded herself for displaying too much weakness in the past 24 hours. It was high time she ended it before it was too late. Or maybe it was already the case.

"Hope" she whispered, startling Klaus awake from whatever thoughts he was having.

They pulled back and he could swear he saw a tear falling across her cheek that she quickly wiped away before he would comment on it. To say they wouldn't be caught dead holding each other was an understatement. Klaus nervously rubbed his neck, looking at everything in the room except her. "I gotta go see where that little bunny is hiding" she said restlessly.

She rushed to the dining room and felt relieve at the sight of her baby sitting quietly like a grown-up under the supersize table.

Klaus , in his mind, was searching for a good reason not to get out of the house after the intimate moment he had with her. He felt a strong need to smell fresh air. Within a few seconds, he was outside, leaning over the fence. He ran a hand through his dark locks and let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Hayley watched him through the window. She saw how edgy he looked and it gave her a sense of security. Knowing at least she wasn't the only one who was feeling ashamed. Then she saw him coming back. But she saw something else too. There was a middle-aged woman who was walking behind him with light steps. She was tall and black and she was chanting in Latin with her left hand held high. That was the last thing Hayley saw before the whole house was suddenly surrounded by flames. Followed by a big explosion that engulfed her and the baby.

 **This is not good. Who is that black woman and what does she want from Klaus? Chapter 8 will have all your answers. And by the way you can check out my channel on youtube "Abir abdelmalek" if you are interested in watching videos clips / video crack / assorted selections related to the originals. SEE YA. XOXO now if you excuse me I have a new chapter to finish. REVIEW PLEASE (remember the more u review the faster I update and vice versa)**


	8. Haunting past

**Hello again. The chapter 7 was the most viewed but the least reviewed (a bit disappointed). I hope you guys had enjoyed the interaction between Klaus and Hayley and current of events. This chapter will reveal so many things remained blurred in the previous chapters. I just wanna thank my fans and all the kleyley shippers. Love you guys.**

 _Previously_

 _Hayley watched him through the window. She saw how edgy he looked and it gave her a sense of security. Knowing at least she wasn't the only one who was feeling ashamed. Then_ _she saw him coming back. But she saw something else too. There was a middle- aged woman who was walking behind him with light steps. She was tall and black and she was_ _chanting in Latin with her left hand held high. That was the last thing Hayley saw before the whole house was suddenly surrounded by flames. Followed by a big explosion that_ _engulfed her and the baby._

* * *

"give me a good reason not to kill the stable boy who's doing nothing but raiding our food and drinks" Kol whined while glaring daggers at Lucien who was casually sipping his bourbon.

"My name is Lucien and I'm here to help you. Kol Mikaelson" he retorted venomously.

Freya who was sitting next to Kol released a long breath before she said "Enough with the bickering, you two are impossible" she rested her head on her hands in exasperation.

"Helping? how? by bringing some incompetent witches that claim to know the whereabouts of the white oak. They should first locate the whereabouts of their magical skills because truth to be told they don't have any" Kol barked in a scornful tone.

"Those witches are far more reliable than your little girlfriend, what is her name again? Delina or Evina?" his eyes wandered over the room as he placed his index on his chin. Kol felt hot under the collar, failing to ignore Lucien's provocation. In a flash, his hands were around the vampire's neck.

"Don't push your luck with me" he tightened his grip harder but was soon interrupted by Freya who yelled "Kol not now !" He freed Lucien from his grasp reluctantly and regained his seat next to his sister.

"Next time I will hang you from your vicious tongue all naked and stake you till you cry mercy with the two lovely swords above the thick head of yours" Kol threatened while pointing to the two decorative swords hung on the wall. Lucien swallowed his pride and rubbed his neck nervously. He looked at Freya cockily and said "Thank you darling, I've always believed that of all the Mikaelsons you're the crown jewel". Freya felt a blush creeping to her face and found herself facing the wall to conceal the visible effect that Lucien's compliment had on her.

"Arlight, get your fat ass off of here. Me and my sister need to talk" Kol snorted as he flapped his hand towards him dismissively. Lucien gave him an outraged "oh" then smirked "Don't be mean. I was leaving anyway" He turned his gaze towards Freya "if you need any help you have my number" he winked mischievously and she gave him a half smile.

"Don't worry about that, no one's gonna miss you or seek your help" Kol's send him another death glare but it didn't intimidate Lucien who was more than amused by the young Mikaelson's hostility.

"Aurevoir guys" he walked down the hall.

Freya couldn't help but burst into laughter the minute Lucien left the compound. Kol looked at her in perplex.

"Don't tell me you find that little specimen funny" he was smiling slightly as he asked his sister whose face turned dark red from laughing.

"No actually" she couldn't finish her words as she began to cough.

"You're dying of laughter, breathe sister breathe" he started to pound her back several times until she asked him to stop.

"what a pathetic way of dying" she said with a hoarse voice, still struggling to regain her normal voice "It's just the whole scene was hilarious. Him hitting on me and you playing the protective brother. well all this is new to me Kol. I'm overwhelmed" she said with a dimpled smile. Kol found himself chuckling too.

"A word in your ear sister it is rumored Klaus' study is full with secret provisions and when I say provisions I'm talking about fine wine, wanna go for a quest?" he suggested humorously.

"You're treading in a sacred ground. I'm sure our brother left a number of hidden baits to protect his supplies from prying eyes but I'm happy to join" she dimpled at him.

* * *

The blast was so violent that it took her a long moment to become aware of her surrounding. She could hear her daughter's crying and the rising sound of fire. She thanked god for falling on her back because any other position would have caused significant harm to little Hope. Her daughter, beyond terrified at the sight of the big fire clung desperately to her top with terror on her face. Flames circled every corner of the house, leaving them completely stuck inside. As it started to devour the thick pines that bordered the house, Hayley's first thought was to keep her daughter face. She needed to get Hope somewhere safe without leaving the house because it didn't matter how smoke-filled the lower floor was, it still remained safer than any other place. She wouldn't risk getting her daughter outside. Not until she killed the enemy with her own hands.

Hayley vamped upstairs and dropped Hope in her cradle before tugging a teddy bear under her arm. Terror was written on her daughter's face and it broke Hayley's heart into peaces. Only the world's worst mother would leave her two-year old daughter alone with her fear but Hayley's conscience was requiring her to do so. As much as she wanted to keep Hope's company, she also needed to save the father of her daughter.

Unwillingly, She moved downstairs with her vampire speed, leaving behind a weeping Hope all alone. The cloud of smoke made it impossible to discern the location of the front door, so she groped her way through the blinding fumes to reach the door handle. When She opened it, she find herself face to face with the big fire that managed to burn the garden into ashes within a few minutes.

Klaus ,on his knees, was screaming out in pain with his hands tangled in his hair while the black-skinned lady was chanting some vodo latin words. She had broad shoulders, a muscular body with one of those puffy hair-do that gave her a look of an Afro. Hayley was torn between two choices, staying inside and keep her daughter safe from any sort of internal attacks, even though she knew perfectly that nothing in the world could break the boundary spell, or go for the rescue of the father of her child who was clearly losing the battle. Klaus' knees grew weaker and he knew from that moment the he was on the verge of passing out. Desperately, he began to scream " stay inside". His order was obviously addressed to Hayley, but stubborn as she could be, she ran through the fire towards the witch who quickly diverted her magic from Klaus to prevent the female hybrid from coming any closer. Hayley's body was thrown into the air and landed only few inches from the fire. Klaus used the element of surprise so as to attack the devilish witch and in a spur of a moment, his fangs were sank in her neck, ripping her flesh viciously. The fire was subsequently put out the instant the witch lost consciousness.

Hayley , laying on her back, was still quivering with fear. Her mind was unable to shake off all the worst-case scenarios that could have happened that day to her daughter. She thanked her lucky stars that none of them did occur and stood up.

Klaus turned on his back then on his side to see if there were any other witches hiding around but he spotted none.

"Do you know her" Hayled questioned breathlessly while inspecting the dead body laid on the ground. Klaus wiped the blood from of his mouth with the back of his hand and shot her a death glare before he roared "the right question is why the bloody hell aren't you inside the bloody house" with a raging tone he snapped and she took a step backward.

"you were losing the battle, I had to intervene and why don't you see the bright side of..." She couldn't finish her words when he grabbed her arm violently. Hadn't she been a hybrid, the grip would certainly have left a huge blue mark.

"What were you thinking? you could have fucking died!" he barked as he tightened his grip on her arm. As a matter of fact, Hayley was more shocked by his choice of words than the witch's attack.

"It's not like it was the first time I got into a fight and I'm perfectly fine, see I'm not dead" she reassured him while resting her hand on his in the attempt of breaking free from his grip.

He slowly freed her and she immediately rushed back to the house. Klaus brought his hand to his chin as he began to scrutinize the dead body beneath him. Her exotic hairstyle and the red chain around her neck rung a bell as they reminded him of someone, particularly a woman, but the face was still blurred . The name however was on the tip of his tongue and if his memory served well, it was an oriental name. Maybe Arabic. Probably If he racked his brain a little bit deeper, he could recall the first letter of it.

Klaus threw the dead witch effortlessly over his shoulder and made his way to the backyard where he could burry her before it started to smell nasty.

"Mommy is back big girl" Hayley comforted her daughter whose face turned tomato red from crying. With her hand, she started rubbing soothing circles on her back but Hope's sobs went louder and sharper, sounding more like screams.

" Shhhhhh, I'm here I'm here" Hayley cooed with a low voice. And after a short moment of lulling and cuddling, she slowly managed to appease her terrified daughter.

"how is she?" Klaus' voice sprung from the back of the room, causing Hayley to turn back.

"She's panicking, Words cannot describe the state she was in when I found her. She was literaly white as sheet. Look at her " Hope pouted dramatically while she listened to her Mommy's word as if she was trying to confirm her mother's own words. Klaus felt a lump in his throat when he saw Hope's tear-filled eyes. He reached out to his daughter and she spread her arms for him.

"Don't you worry my princess. We're here for you" he looked into her eyes and they lit with joy.

"You haven't answer my question earlier. Do you know that witch?" Hayley asked, bringing her full attention to him.

"No. I don't know. Maybe yes" Klaus replied, his emerald eyes were brooding.

"She was clearly pissed off. Do you think she is a bounty hunter?" she asked again.

"Off the top of my head, I think she is a Solomonic witch, from the red necklace she wears" He concluded.

"Solono what?" Hayley mimicked with a raised brow.

"Solomonic witch. Witches that are as old as the bibles, originally coming from south Africa and the middle east. They were cursed from another coven of witches and were forced eventually to move elsewhere. They ended up scattered all over the world map which explains why a lot of them live in the united states. People call them the Soloms. I call them the Sinisters as they entail an endless cycle of disasters wherever they go" Klaus explained in a serious tone.

"Cursed, outcast, ominous. I'm beginning to think that you and the soloms have a lot on common" She commented sarcastically and earned a scoff from the original hybrid.

"We need to leave this house by the end of the day. You should start packing up" He warned warily.

"Why? This house is shielded with a very powerful boundary spell that you yourself said no one can break it" Hayley said in disapproval.

"Things are about to change once the Soloms will come for us because you don't know the rest of the story" he justified.

" Prey tell" she asked.

"This place is more than a fancy decorated house. In fact, it used to belong to a Solom family four decades ago. I forced them to leave this place because of this boundary spell that was performed by one of their elderly to protect their old grimoires from being stolen. I needed to lay low here for a while and I made a pact with one of them who was more than willing to help" Klaus paused from a moment in order to put back Hope in the cradle.

"And of course you broke her promise as usual right after bedding her. isn't right?" Hayley sneered at him. Klaus's opened his mouth to protest then decided to ignore her snarky comments and resumed the story.

"She allowed me to stay here on one condition, that I wouldn't seize their ancient books and protect them from any intruders. And no little wolf, I kept my promise. It's so offensive the way you always think the worst of me" he ended his sentence with a crooked smile.

"We didn't met yesterday Klaus. and what happened next" she said, looking at him with curious eyes.

"The witch died. And don't give me that judgmental look. She was too beautiful to deserve such a punishment from me. It's a shame, she died at a young age in the hands of her own people. They were so pissed off that she cooperated with me so they killed her. The thing is that even after her death the boundary spell remained and because of it they cannot break into the house to retrieve their books. Only Samira could break the spell and she's dead" He explicated.

"So you're saying this crazy Solom witch came for the books not for us" she suggested worriedly.

"I believe it is yes" Klaus nodded.

"Well if it is the case, why don't we give them the books so that they leave us alone" she questioned with a knit brow.

"Under nos circumstances will I grant them the chance to get hold of these books. These grimoires are more than a simple stack of old dusty books. They contain the most wicked spells, nearly as dangerous as my mother's. I will never give them a weapon that they will use against me" he spluttered in objection.

"Maybe they want them back because they belong to them. Without any intention of retaliation" She pointed out with an impartial tone.

"Or maybe you should listen to what I say instead of playing Mrs. know all. We're leaving now. period" He commanded stiffly and she grimaced in indignation at his tyrannical commands. Klaus looked at her as she made her way out of the nursery. A shadow of smile crimped on his face when he remembered how his little wolf got out of her way to save him. Somehow, he felt pleased with her gesture.

Her room was a mess but she had to pack the necessities quickly because she knew how impatient Klaus could be. She opened the closet and began to dig into the drawers, searching for wearable clothes. She flipped through the garment rack "Slutty...trashy ... too long ...too short ...flashy ... baggy ...oh" She intermitted when her eyes fell on the beautiful dark blue dress she came upon and said "this one is chic" and throw it on the bed. She collected a few dresses, a night gown, four pairs of shoes and a coat.

"You don't need all these gowns" Klaus said , his body was pressed against the door jamb and his hands were folded across his chest.

"No I need them because I don't have anything else to wear. You ruined all my shirts" she stated in an accusatory tone.

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed teasingly, taking a few steps forwards and added"I don't think you will need any clothes in the place we are going to".

Hayley shot him an are-you-serious look that led Klaus to rectify his words "I mean we won't have any visitors so two outfits will be more than enough".

"Are we going to Hawaii?" she asked.

"It's a surprise. You will never know" he replied smilingly.

Hayley fetched Hope's stuffs from the nursery, the toothbrushes, their smartphones and of course a bottle of scotch that she hid under the piles of clothes. Klaus brought his valise from the room next door and filled it with blood bags. He carefully placed his medicament in a wooden box and slipped it under the bags.

* * *

Kol crept under the king-size bed like a reptile then crawled back to get on his feet.

"Nada. We're officially running out of liquor" he croaked childishly. Freya was looking into her brother's sketches. She flipped through the pages of his sketchbooks to check out his work.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to probe into our brother's belongings" she conceded while studying one of his uncompleted sketches.

"We're here fore booze which is the family's belongings, Maybe you should perform a spell" He said while roaming his hand through the shelves.

She turned around to face him and gasped with horror, her eyes on stalks "Oh my goodness!"

Kol titled his head to the side slightly and squealed "You found them! don't tell me they were just behind me from the beginning while I was wasting my time searching like a fool in every corner of the room"

When he didn't receive any answer from his sister who was covering her mouth with her hands in shock, he followed slowly her gaze then frowned cluelessly "a hole in the wall? and?"

Freya was obviously not prepared to see this. she swallowed hard then warned "We're in trouble. I need to call Cami".

No sooner had Freya finished her words that she stormed out of the room, leaving Kol gaping with a puzzled look upon his face.

* * *

Hayley would check on sleeping Hope every now and then. The poor baby was stirring in her sleep because of the bumpy road. Sometimes, she would glance at her mother with half-shut eyes then drift to sleep immediately. Like her father, she was having trouble in finding sleep.

Klaus hadn't said a word since they got into the car. He kept his eyes focused on the road, clutching his hands on the steering-wheel.

Hayley was enjoying the closeup view of the Eagle mountains while she was wondering what the place they were heading to looked like. She missed the woods, the bayou precisely and the mere thought of it brought long forgotten memories to her mind. The crescent wolves and Jackson. She always felt like a ball of moss in her stomach whenever she thought about them.

To distract herself, she turned her gaze to the window and began to count the trees they passed by until she lost count and interest. She reckoned that she wasn't quite thrilled by the idea of leaving California in the beginning. Even though the month she spent with Klaus there was thoroughly intolerable, she became a bit attached to the place as it reminded her of the penthouse she used to live with the Mikaelsons. Yet she felt excitement welling up inside of her when she saw the "good bye California" sign board for some unexplained reasons. Maybe her intuition was telling her that the best was yet to come and life would probably gain its rosy face after this trip. She hoped so.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus' voice came out of the blue, startling Hayley from her reveries .

"what" she said, shifted in her seat to gain her composure.

"I was saying are you hungry?" he repeated again and this time he peeked at her.

"No" she responded, shortly.

Klaus mouth curved into a thin line and said "Don't overthink it Hayley".She turned her big hazel eyes to him and shrugged "Overthink about what?"

"You will like it, it's different from the Slomon's mansion" he said coolly.

"Oh, that..I hope so" she stuttered. Klaus' brows creased slightly as he said "what were you thinking?"

"Nothing. I was thinking maybe we should call your brother. He needs to know where we're going and why" She suggested.

Klaus narrowed his brooding eyes then nodded in approval. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his brother's number and before he would pick up, Klaus passed the phone to Hayley hurriedly. She bit her lip ans she felt the irritation slowly brewing in the pit of her stomach. Hayley stared at the phone , slightly hesitating, before she took it from Klaus.

"Talk to him" he requested.

Hayley fought the urge to ask him to do it himself but she refrained with an effort. She pressed the phone against her ear and secretly prayed that he wouldn't pick up. Because she knew deep down how uncomfortable she got whenever she heard his name let alone talk to him. The bare image of Elijah spread guilt through her thoughts and opened old wounds she had desperately been trying to dis-remember. This constant feeling of guilt that overshadowed her marriage to Jackson took quite a toll on her and wasn't ready to relive it again.

 _"Hello Nicklaus"_ his familiar voice rung out, causing Hayley's heart to skip a beat.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and replied nervously with a weak voice, barely audible "Hello Elijah".

Klaus' full attention was on her as he observed the edgy demeanor of the hybrid from the corner of his eyes.

 _"Is everything alright? Why are you calling me on Nicklaus'number. Is he fine?"_ He inquired in concern, leaving her completely tongue-tied.

"No.. he's fine. Elijah we left California a few hours ago and now we're heading to" "the Lake hut" Klaus finished her mid-sentence with a high-pitched voice, causing Hayley to pause for a short moment.

 _"The lake hut, are you moving northwards? Why?"_ he asked once again.

"We had to leave because of a crazy vengeful witch who was determined to kill us all but thank god Klaus ripped her veins before she could set the entire house on fire. What really matters Elijah is that we are now on our way to this Lake hut" she summarized, raising her eyes to meet Klaus's on the rear-view mirror.

 _"Alright. Take care of yourselves"_ he finished the conversation coldly and her heart sank.

"Okey. Good bye Elijah" her voice was an octave lower.

 _"Good bye"_ he bade before he hung up.

She slowly gave back Klaus his mobile, her unease thinly-veiled, and diverted her gaze to the window. The original hybrid itched to ask her if she was feeling okay because her face was pale like a corpse. But chose to keep his mouth shut. They shared a companionable silence throughout the ride. And after a while, Hayley's lid got heavy and thick with sleep and ended up napping in her car seat.

* * *

"What do you mean they fled?" The red-head was pounding on the table, making the blonde jump out of her skin.

"I I I saw them from my balcony leaving this after-noon. They they..." she stammered, choking on her mid-swallowed saliva. "They killed Ola".

"My darling Ginger" The red-head leaned in until her nose was inches apart from the terrified blonde "Maybe you should follow her" Her long red polished nails sank mercilessly into Ginger's neck who writhed in pain. Her voice crept over a strangled cry before her dead body fell on the floor.

The red-head exited the room, not bothering looking back and took out her smartphone from her leather bag. With her twitchy hands, she dialed a number and listened to its ring until a male voice spoke.

"Hello love" he intoned seductively.

"Did you find the white Oak?" she questioned raspy while running her hand through her long silky red hair.

"Yes darling. I'll bring it right to you hands with a special cadeau as an added bonus" he said teasingly. Her face lit up with a smug smile and she whispered tauntingly "I adore you".

 **Oleeee , so ginger was a spy from the beginning. Next chapter will be delivered to you very soon. I'm waiting for your reviews (don't make me wait please because they count so much) XOXOXOXO**

 **Isabel thank you for finding my humor hilarious.**

 **Heartbeat your blood will probably explode in your veins as I'm preparing for you much hotter scenes between our two favorite hybrids**

 **L Yes it was a long chapter, My intention was to write a short chapter but I found myself typing like a crazy. I was possessed by the kleyley spirit.**

 **Krazypig91 your comments are the most delightful. thank you for your encouragement**

 **XXxxKlayleyLoversxxXX Your my favorite follower. it's was a pleasure to read your review**

 **Hahahopelove Don't worry about hope, she's in one peace lol thank you for finding my fiction great**

 **Jojo thank you too**


	9. strangers in the night

**7 days passed and the chapter 9 is ready as promised. It's long and hectic and things are getting tense. I just wanna thank first my loyal fans who followed this fiction from the beginning, never missed a chapter without leaving positive comments. I love you guys because it's thanks to you that this story is moving on.**

She didn't know if she would survive it or not, if she would see the light again. How did she end up tied against a chair with a thick bandage over the eyes? she could taste the metallic taste of blood mixed with vervain and sweat down her throat.

Click clack click clack. The clacking of high heels was all that she heard since she had regained consciousness and it made her lose her marbles, breaking into a cold sweat at the approaching rattle coming from nowhere. A door was being slowly opened, the nerve-racking creaking of the rusty door pierced her ears and she held her breath to contain her fear. The clacking grew imminently closer then it suddenly stopped. Her heart was in her mouth.

"You look wretched" a familiar female voice rung out and it hit her like a hammer.

* * *

 **A few days before**

Hayley's eyes fluttered open slowly, reluctantly, already missing the oblivious sleep she woke up from. It had already got darker and she wondered how long had she been sleeping. The car was in the middle of nowhere and all she could see were the leafless branches of trees, bending over the window-shield ,making it so hard for her to realize her surroundings.

Klaus' seat was empty and Hayley got confused by the moment until she heard a bang from behind. She spun her head backwards and saw Klaus pulling the baggage from the trunk. Hope was still asleep, her head slightly titled on her side and her hands rolled against her chest. Hayley got out of the car with an effort, her limbs felt numb and heavy after being stuck in a car for more than four hours. The cool breeze blew back her hair and she felt enlivened.

Klaus strolled behind her, dragging with one hand the two bags and holding Hope's hello kitty pink blanket with the other .

"It's chilly over here. We will have to march through the woods to reach the cabin so you need this to cover Hope" he handed her the blanket.

"Are we still in California Klaus?" she asked, scanning her surroundings with skeptical eyes.

"No. we're in Nevada" he replied.

Hayley's eyes traveled through the milieu sluggishly then settled on the feeble light that flickered through the bare trees from afar.

"I guess the Cabin is over there?" she pointed to the remote gleam. Klaus nodded in approval as he opened the door to get Hope out of the vehicle. But Hayley halted him.

"leave it to me" she insisted.

* * *

Freya felt her mind was about to blow when the flame licked the map laid on the table for the fourth time. It had been an hour or more that she was trying out different locator spells to determine the whereabouts of Lucien and Aurora. Unfortunately, all her attempts were doomed to failure.

They vanished as if the earth cleaved in sunder and swallowed them. That could explain a one sole method of camouflage she had grown acquainted to. The cloaking spell.

"I've just called Elijah. He was bloody scared and it made me wonder, how dangerous could that De Martel chick be? I remembered her as the infuriatingly romantic sister of Tristantrum, the loco french" Kol croaked derisively.

"Don't underestimate her. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" Freya disagreed, eyes locked on her mother's grimoire that she always resorted to whenever she felt useless.

"I couldn't reach this Camille. Though she left a message saying that she's having a moment of escape somewhere far from here and that she will probably be back in a few week" Kol informed.

"Well I can imagine she needed to get away after all she's been through. Poor cami. Indeed She'd once told me about her intention of leaving New Orleans".

"Did you drop bombshell to Klaus?" Kol mahogany eyes bore into his sister's warily.

"I can't reach neither him nor Hayley because of the signal jamming spell we made. But I can send them a letter like last time. Pass me that quill !" she demanded, pointing to the dusty desk behind him.

"We should have known that that bastard of Lucien had conjured her escape from the beginning but how? When?" Kol furiously kicked the opposite chair with his foot.

"Now that explains the reason why he was bringing those witches with him. Claiming to cooperate but in reality he was fooling us by faking allegiance. One of those witches broke the bounding spell. How? I don't know" Freya shrugged with rage.

"He thinks he's a smart ass well I'm gonna prove him the opposite because he had hastened his death by messing up with the Mikaelsons" Kol threatened angrily.

"Now that Aurora is wild free we don't know what she's up to. She's unpredictable and lunatic and so is her retribution. I'm sure she will not hurt Camille. She hurt her when stole her humanity by turning her into a vampire. Elijah is the one she dreads the most and is also the first person she would kill if she had the means". Freya narrowed her eyes after reviewing her own sentence "She is probably more dangerous than the strix"

"She doesn't have the white Oak" Kol snorted.

"We don't have it either Kol. We need to call Klaus" With a note of worry, she warned.

* * *

"Klaus are we done yet?" Hayley stomped through the forest, carrying half-sleeping daughter in her arms. The path was dark but thanks to her wolf genes she could keep on walking without having her head banged against a tree. That was one of the perks of a werewolf.

"We're almost there" Klaus finally spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

The place was nothing like she had pictured in her mind. She had expected a big lake-house bordered with a big pricket white fence graced with different kinds of flowers. But the humble hut she was heading to was totally different from the past Mikaelsons' households. Klaus was right when he said she would definitely like it because she had already fallen in love with the European-like hut. It reminded her of one of those resorts people lay over in in order to enjoy a quality time with their friends after a long day of hiking. It looks warm and inviting. Not to mention how the facade opened into a big lake. This place was perfect.

"I love it" she gushed with an earnest smile. Klaus turned to meet her eyes "Glad to know that. let's move on"

He strode forwards and she followed him. They were only four meters from the hut when Klaus stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing Hayley to bump against his back. Hope's eyes flickered open because of the collision and began to fidget in her arms.

"Hey why did you stop" Hayley questioned in a rasping tone before she felt Klaus' finger on her lips.

"shhhhhhhhh " he hushed her while patting his ear with his index. He was asking her to listen and she closed her eyes to focus. A part from the perpetual sound of the crickets and the soothing howling of the wind, nothing sounded unusual. Suddenly, she heard a crick-cracks coming from the cabin, sounding like heavy footsteps that was followed by a sharp thud. There was obviously someone in the house.

Klaus took a two steps further whereas Hayley retreated back, pulling the blanket up to cover Hope entirely. He reached the threshold and poised for a few moments, his shoulder leaned against the door, slipping into an attack stance. A high-pitched laughter sounding like a chanting merl reverberated the whole house and Klaus' brows knit together. The woman behind the door was clearly having fun.

Klaus banged the door open with a one blow and his eyes popped out with shock at the sight of the half naked couple laying on the floor. Saying that they were totally dumbstruck was an understatement. The woman jumped on her feet with her hands covering her non-existing breasts while the guy was zipping his pants as fast as he could.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" the dark-haired guy barked, hiding protectively his girlfriend who was desperately trying to cover herself behind his slender chest.

"Well I'm expecting to you answer this question. What the bloody hell are you doing in my house!" Klaus roared with a detached tone. Hayley watched the awkward scene from behind, fighting the urge to laugh.

The girl ran through the corridor, she was apparently looking for something decent to wear. As for the guy, he stomped towards Klaus and croaked with what he believed an intimidating voice.

"Last time I checked my father was the owner so go take a hike man. This has always been my father's cabin who inherited by the way from his father who also received it from his father and now you came here claiming what is not yours. You don't look like a homeless so get your sweet British ass out of here before I make you..." The man didn't finish his threats when Klaus whooshed in front of him, their noses were an inch apart, and grabbed his shoulder firmly. Before the guy could protest Klaus was compelling him.

"What is your name?" Klaus ordered impassively and the guy answered with a deadpanned voice "Jamie Aragon".

"Alright Jamie. Long story short, I owned this place two hundred years ago. Your grand grand grand parents, Thomas Aragon was the housekeeper of this cabin. I asked him politely to take care of it until my comeback and I told him to make sure the next generations will fulfill the same task after his death and as much as I want to rip your spine out and feed it to the dogs I'm going to spare your life only because I need a bloody Aragon to keep this hut habitable for the next half-century. Now get your horny harlot out of here before I change my mind" Klaus menaced coldly, he grabbed the forearm of the skinny guy and threw him effortlessly into the air. The poor lad landed on his ass and doubled over in pain. His girlfriend, barely covered with a baggy shirt, dashed towards him in panic.

Hayley watched them running for the hills like a rabbit chased by a hound dog, and she burst into laughter. Klaus was however still cross by the two intruders. He threw his velvet vest on the sofa in exasperation.

As soon as she stepped into the house, Hayley threw the blanket that landed next to Klaus' vest, allowing Hope to admire the mini museum they were about to settling in, and started to survey the place with her scrutinizing eyes. The scumbag had a refined taste. Something she unfortunately couldn't deny. The lake cabin looked more sophisticated from the inside than the outside and it didn't surprise Hayley, knowing fully well how Klaus liked to decorate a house like a piece of art. She recognized his painting on the wall. Over the past two years, Hayley grew more well-acquainted with Klaus' work as it usually appeared gloomy and overdone.

She liked the traditional carpet that matched the lanterns danging over her head. The European style of the cabin from the outside contrasted beautifully the oriental touch of the decorative. And what added more warmness to this house was its smallness, it felt more homey compared to the big cold-walled mansions she lived in in the past. The hall opened into the kitchen and housed the rest of the rooms, which according to the number of the doors were only two.

Hope wiggled free from her mother's hold and zoomed around the table, enjoying the long-missed contact of the ground with her feet to the fullest. Hayley paced to the bathroom, her body itched for a warm bath to wash away all her exhaustion. Her day needed to end with a bath. It occurred to her to bathe Hope with her so she turned on her way back to the hall and zipped the suitcase open to grab new clothes.

Klaus was in the kitchen checking the content of the fridge. There was a bit of everything. Cheese ,milk, cereals, eggs and he allowed himself to thank the two strangers for providing food because given the location of the lake house, getting these necessities would be a challenging task and he was too fagged to even think about it.

"Klaus, I'm gonna take a bath with Hope" she announced.

"Make it snappy. I need to clean myself too" he snarled as he stretched his hands to check the cabinets.

As she slammed the door of the bathroom shut, Klaus took the opportunity to check out the rest of the rooms, seeing if the last owners didn't spoil his decor. He rushed to the bedroom. At first sight, every thing was the same except for minor modern touches like the radiator and the triangle-shaped wall clock above the shelf. However, he was quite disappointed with the second room. That brute of Aragon turned his classic art studio into a gym. There was a giant punch bag hung from the ceiling, an old mattress laid on the floor and a folding head-mill ranged next to a pair of ski boots. Seriously? He stormed out of the room, making his way back to the bedroom. There he fetched the cure bottle from his bag and removed his shirt afterwards. He laid topless on the bed as he started to instill the medication into the wounded flesh. With every drop, He would wince painfully at the burning sensation down his chest. This shit bit like vervain. After he added two more droplets, he placed the bottle on the bed-table.

The place was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. His eye ball slowly moved up and fell on the wall clock. It was 8 p.m sharp. Bloody hell! the day doesn't want to end. He settled himself against the stiff pillow after punching it several times, and closed his tired eyes, waiting for the cure to dry fully but shortly he drifted into a deep sleep.

Hayley was wearing one of the 500-dollar silky purple nightgowns Klaus bought to her. She stood in front of the hallway mirror, her eyes traveled up and down her entire body, scoping the finest details of the fancy sleepwear. The white laces edged the neckline, magnifying her breasts in a very flattering way. The thigh slit exposed her long toned leg as well as her curvy thigh. It looked so beautiful on her. Probably the sort of robes a honeymooner would wear to award her beloved hubby. Did he hope to see her wearing it? She felt her cheeks getting warmer by the moment at the image of him flipping through the rack of clothes to pick up the sexiest gown for her. Don't get your hopes up. Maybe he just picked a random robe without giving a whit whether you choose to wear it or burn it. A scolding voice barked in her mind. The thing is Klaus never did things haphazardly.

Hope was wearing a purple cotton robe too, implying that he made a considerable effort in purchasing the two piece of clothes. He wanted them to make a perfect match. Well thought if not adorable.

Hayley made her way to the bedroom, or what she allowed herself to call her bedroom. She opened to door and her eyes fell on a topless Klaus, sound asleep with his arms stretched on his both sides, already claiming the bed his.

9 p.m and he was already hitting the sack, how unusual. She had known him for being a night owl, lying in at three in the morning and getting up at the crack of the dawn to plot another diabolic plan for world domination. But seeing him all sleeping like a dog got her to leave the room, walking on tiptoes lest he woke up.

Asshole. She groaned inwardly. Not only did he sleep on her bed but he also occupied it entirely, not leaving them, she and her daughter, any space to lie down. Was he doing it on purpose?

Both sharing the same bed was inevitable as there was only a one bed in the house, big enough for three but given the flying eagle sleeping position Klaus made, she would have to consider the alternative of sleeping on the couch.

Suddenly her blood was boiling in her system and she dashed back into the room. Who did he think he is!

Klaus was in his seventh dream when he felt a light tickle down his throat. In an uneven rhythm, the fatherly tickles moved south and halted at the scar for a second. His senses were heightened in apprehension. The touches moved circles around the mark and traveled down to his abs, stroking the contouring of each curve sensationally. He broke in a cold sweat, his breathing got heavier and his blood was running downward. Finally, the assaulting fingers skipped the navel and settled on his manly V cut. His fist clenched in anticipation. The heat in his lower regions flared up with excitation and he felt himself becoming erect. And when he thought the tease came to an end, he felt a moist sizzling tip of a tongue rolling along the line of his abs. A fretful moan escaped his mouth and he slightly jerked his head back, guiding his hand downward until his finger slipped between an incredibly soft hair.

SLAP! His eyes flung open.

Four big green eyes were staring at him confusedly, as though he rose from the dead. As the view got clearer, he blinked not knowing what had disturbed his wet-dream and croaked "What the hell did you just do?" his palm rested on his burning cheek. Hayley was sitting on the edge of the bed with Hope on her lap, she raised a brow and hissed.

"You were snorting like a pig and mumbling "please" and "no". Who were you pleading not to steal the crown from you this time?"

"I don't snort" he disagreed with an offended look "How long have you been here?" his voice was shaking, still disturbed by the steamy dream.

"I've just came in. You were hallucination and sweating and tossing. I called twice but you didn't wake so I had to slap you" She replied casually.

Klaus ran his head through his messy locks and they were dump indeed. His eyes swam around the room and settled on Hayley's confused face. She passed him Hope and felt his arousal erupting from the pit of his stomach when her cleavage captured his gaze. Where did these boobs come from? the sleep-gown flattered her slender waist, highlighting her bosoms that were masked behind her tomboyish tops. He lowered his gaze to the thigh-slit. And what a thigh-slit. Like he imagined, her body did live up to his expectations when he spotted the nightgown in the boutique. He knew it would look on her better than the mannequin. The slit barely covered her mid-thigh and he wanted nothing more than to slip his hand between her hips. Eyeing her like a rack of lamb, Hayley felt a bit exposed and stood up abruptly.

"The bath is ready" she shrugged, clearing her throat to hide her malaise.

Klaus pecked Hope on the forehead and laid her next to him before he got up on his feet.

"This room is yours, I'll be sleeping in the room next door. Don't panic little wolf" he said in a level tone.

"I was going to leave the bed for you and Hope. Your loss" she snickered before she fell on the bed offhandedly.

Klaus leapt towards the door without glancing back. His feet carried him at a quick walking pace to the bathroom. Unconsciously, He slammed the door shut and his back collapsed against the wall. What is going on with him? why is he so smitten with the little wolf?

he ran his fingers through his locks and took a deep breathe in, trying to steady his heart beat. He was a mess and only a hot shower could help him get control of himself. He stripped up in a flash and slid into the shower, allowing his skin to enjoy the warmness of the water. He felt all the tension leaving his body as the hot water cascaded over him. His gaze dropped to the bath tube. Mere minutes before, Hayley was all naked there. The picture of a soaked little wolf laying in the tube sent a shiver to his spine. NO. He splashed his face with the water in the attempt of chasing away these dirty thoughts. Damn it. He was angry with his mind and frustrated at once.

When Klaus finished, he came out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around his waist and made his way to the gym room. There, he slipped into his pajamas after drying his hair and jumped on the mattress with all his weight.

That must be one of the longest day in his eternal life. He made out with Hayley. Oh not he wouldn't allow his mind to go there again. Let's say, unbeknownst his brother, they hugged intimately. Then his brother popped up out of the blue. Hayley drank herself into stupor and again they were about to make out. Later, the solo witch bombed the house. They decided to move out. Jamie Aragon half naked with his slut. The heavenly wet-dream. Hayley's slit-thigh. STOP.

He forced his eyes to close and drifted to sleep in moments.

* * *

A deafening silence was ruling over the compound when Elijah came in. He spun around and called out "Freya! Kol!"

"Brother" Freya's shaking voice sprung from the hallway and she stomped to him hastily.

"Freya. Are you alone" he held her hand, she was ice cold.

"Kol left a short moment ago to go after Lucien. He plotted everything Elijah. He fooled us the bastard" she gritted her teeth and breathed through flared nostrils. She was beyond pissed off.

"What did I say about not leaving the house. The white oak could be in the hands of anybody" he warned.

"We can't just stay here, arms folded while the two devils are wild free"

"Klaus made a good thing when he moved out" he mumbled, eyes riveted to the floor. His words stroke Freya as odds "who moved out?". Elijah looked up "Yes, I thought I told. Did I?".

Freya nodded in disapproval and he slapped his forehead and let a heavy sigh "Jesus Christ, I forgot" he grimaced apologetically "My fault. I need to call him now before that she-devil gets to them first"

"Well you'd better hurry up Elijah. I bet she's the one behind the witch attack" Freya said with a tone of concern.

* * *

He felt his saliva vanishing in his mouth and his tongue was dry from thirst. He woke up from his long slumber, feeling faint and extremely thirsty. Blood thirsty. When was the last time he fed straight from the vein? he couldn't remember but one thing was clear, the blood bags were clearly not delectable enough to quench his thirst. Because a strong part of him missed the thrill of the hunt which he perceived as the half of the fun.

It was 3 a.m and sleep already evaded him. He got up lazily and waddled along the hallway. But stopped at Hayley's bedroom for a moment. With his ultrasonic vampire hearing, he paused to check his two little wolves' heartbeat, seeing if they were sleeping restfully. And the corner of his lips to curved upward in a satisfied smile when he knew It was as steady and strong as he expected. He could even hear the rise and fall of their breathing. A sound his ears would never grow tired of it.

He marched into the kitchen, grabbed a blood bag and leaned against the edge of the counter. No need to turn on the light, the gigantic full-moon illuminated the entire house with all its glory, just enough to see every detail of it without his werewolf abilities.

He sucked in the bag greedily and no sooner had the blood gushed down his waiting throat, a sudden contractions gripped his stomach, causing him to choke on his own vomit. He braced his hand on the counter, fighting the wave of nausea that rolled over him but in a second, his barf was filling the kitchen floor, staining his clean shirt. Blood tasted unfamiliarly like mud, or maybe it was owing to the blood group. A+ had always been his favorite yet the other types never tasted this crappy. Last time he felt repelled by blood dated back to his human years.

He grabbed bag and began to sip slowly with caution. Again, the blood did barely reached the tip of his tongue when the coughing fits started. He spat into the sink and turned the tap on. What the hell is wrong with me? he wiped the blood off his mouth angrily and opened the cabinet to find something to drink. His whole body was rejecting blood and he couldn't contain his anger anymore.

With quick steps, he stomped furiously into the back yard, hands shaking and heart racing. He let his feet guided him down the hill until they stopped in front of the lake.

The alluring full-moon was impossibly giant, magnified by the glimmering water beneath it. He raised his eyes to admire the view and brought his hand up to his dump forehead. His body was soaked with his own sweat and it reminded of the prickly issue he was facing. How could he protect his family now that his body was rejecting blood? But how come he felt so thirsty at the same time. That made no sense.

ZZZZZZ, he felt a buzz in his pocket and picked up without checking the ID.

"What?" he spat.

 _"Klaus, it's me Freya"_ she spoke calmly.

"Oh, hello sister, How are you?" he sighed, trying to sound less raspy.

 _"Terrible. I'll go straight to the point. Aurora fled, we don't know how long she's been free but we know who helped her and it's no one but your first sire Lucien"_ she announced, forcing the words to come out _"I'm so sorry Klaus"_

Freya's words hit him like a wrecking ball. He felt the air being sucked from his lungs and it took him a few seconds before he gained the ability to speak.

"That sentimental wanker, he didn't learn his lesson the last time. Actually I was about to call you for a far more irritating issue" he said with a solemn tone.

 _"I'm all ears. What's wrong?"_ she asked anxiously.

"I applied the cure for the first time tonight and every thing went alright until I fed. Blood tasted like rotten eggs and my barf followed abruptly. I couldn't bring myself to drink blood because my body is rejecting it" he explained.

 _"You shouldn't undermine the post-effect of the cure but I still think it has to do with something else. Maybe the full-moon is giving you this hard time. Remember you're a wolf and it has a strong effect on people of your kind"_

"All my life, I've never experienced such a thing. How can it be not related to the cure?" he hissed, the pitch of his voice got slightly higher.

 _"That's because you're sick. You lived a thousand year as an original vampire and 3 years as a_ _hybrid but you don't know what it felt like to be solely a wolf. Maybe you were born as a wolf but you never lived as a triggered wolf"_

"How about I stop the drug and see if the odd sensations continue" he suggested with a tad of hesitation.

 _"You will keep on the medication for the next two days. We need to skip the full-moon to see if it has nothing to do with your lack of appetite. After that, we will decide if you should stop the cure or not, you will call me until then alright?"_

"Actually my appetite is strong, I'm just unable to quench it" he rectified.

 _"I understand. Well good night Klaus and take care of yourself" she bid._

"Good night Freya" he wished for her before he ended the conversation.

At that point, Klaus was seeing red. As though all the wrath and desolation built up inside of him were channeled to his first and erupted with a blow into the fir tree on his side, leaving a massive hole in its trunk. He was angry at himself. At his world that was falling apart. At the jeopardized future of his family and even at the giant full moon who was mockingly look down on him with all its grandeur. He needed to lash out. He needed to spill blood. He looked up into the starry sky and yelled challengingly "You think you too can bring me down. Too bad, I'm already down in dumps".

"Oh I've seen you talking to yourself before but yelling at a tree in the middle of the night. Klaus You're going absolutely bonkers"

He turned around to face Hayley who was looking at him with pure bemusement on her face. She was standing there, barefoot, wrapping herself with her see-through , knee-length black robe. The breezy wind toyed with her long brown hair, brushing the front proportion of it back. Her tan skin beamed under the moonlight, glistening like porcelain and her green iris seemed twice as bright as usual and it entrapped all his senses. She was standing in front of him like a goddess, flawless and fierce. Klaus couldn't help but admire mother nature's work of art. Seeing her like this, she was the epitome of everything beautiful he had seen in a woman, and for a short a moment, he forgot all his worries.

"I wasn't yelling" he stuttered, trying to conceal his wonderment.

"you weren't whispering either"she replied, taking two steps forwards "the kitchen is a mess, the backyard door is wide open. what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just had a midnight ...sickness" he replied, riveting his eyes to the lake.

"Huh? I remember having this back when I was pregnant with Hope. Don't tell me you're pregnant" she mocked.

"Hayley I wanted to have a moment with myself, would you mind getting back inside because right now I'm on the verge of killing an entire village and I don't want you to witness my latest outburst" he hissed.

"And here is the time when you begin acting weird and start avoiding eye-contact with me because it's coming out slowly and you're losing it so I have to disappear but you know I'm not going anywhere" she spoke in discontentment.

"And here is the time when you should stop trying to prove yourself useful when you are the source of the problem in the first place" Klaus mimicked.

"How am I the source of the problem? who refrained from killing Aurora because of some old buried feelings you have for her? ME?" Her pitch got higher by the last word.

"Clearly you have all the answers of your questions so I don't see the point of keeping the pretense of ignorance. Tell me what else have you overheard? I was going to tell anyway"

"Yeah sure. You always tell me. It's the timing that bothers me" she rolled her eyes.

"So now people assume that I still have feeling for that Aurora, You don't bloody understand it. I wanted to punish her in a way death would sound an act of mercy. What she did to me, to Camille isn't something I can forget easily by simply cutting her head off her body. She deserves more than a stake in the heart" he spat venomously, eyes blazing with hatred.

"It doesn't matter. That bitch is already dead and she will die in my hands" Hayley replied with equal anger.

"I will gladly watch her drown in her own blood".

"So aren't you going to tell me about your "midnight sickness" Hayley questioned, eyes fixed on his.

"Needless to say, you eavesdropped the whole conversation. You know what kind of sickness I have" in a sardonic tone, Klaus croaked.

"we need to talk about it. Just tell me what do you feel exactly"

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"I NEED TO TALK ABOUT IT, I need to talk. I'm trying to reach out to you through the walls you built around yourself. Don't you see it, I'm trying to help!" her breathing hitched in her throat and she felt her fist clinching.

"You don't help! you can't help! I would love to talk too but what do you want me to say huh ? that I'm scared to death because I'm incapable of protecting you and my child, that I just found out I can't digest blood and there is probably a good chance I turn into a wolf or lose another vampire faculty in the next full, if not in the next few minutes. You want me to tell you how I feel like a burden to you when I'm supposed to discard my worries and focus on how to carry all of us through this prophecy before it's too late. But now I'm nothing but the Achilles ankle of my family and I can't cope with it don't you get it? " he roared, causing Hayley to take a step back. His words shot her like arrows because it was the first time Klaus opened up about his worries and it left her completely perplexed, not knowing whether to congratulate him for his honesty or to diss him for his incredible pessimism.

"I would have listened to you if you had trusted me. But your problem is that you think you're the only one who's scared. I'm shaking too. I can't sleep at night because there is a prophecy in the corner and enemies from every where can strike at any moment. I lost my child, TWICE! I lost my husband, my pack and my home, so we're basically alike you and I" He could hear now the slight shake in her voice with every word said.

"We are not supposed to be _ALIKE_ , you're allowed to be scared because you're a baby hybrid, a mother of a mortal _tribrid_. But I am KLAUS MIKAELSON! I'm not entitled to feel things like scare and anxiety. My lifetime job is to protect you" veins bulged around his eyes as he grumbled, his words full of bitterness and pain.

"It's okay to be scared, we're partly human and there is no shame in having those feelings" she said with quiet empathy. He turned his back to face the big lake, took a deep breath and announced dryly.

"I have been toying with the idea lately and after having a deep thought I came to this conclusion. Hayley you need to go back to New Orleans, I'm in no good position to keep you alive which leaves me no choice but to entrust you and Hope to Elijah. He loves my daughter as much as I love her, with Freya and Kol by your side, you'll be safe. I However will distract the enemy on my own. We will lose touch for a while but I'll try my best to stay alive"

Like a piano being drop on top of her head, his decision stroke her as odds. She was completely lost for words and it took her a moment to find the strength to speak again.

"Wow, this a harebrained idea, letting go the people who got out of their way for you because you think for some insignificant reasons that it is the best solution. You're turning your back on me and Hope because you're too coward to stay around" she said with a sad grimace as she began to walk towards him slowly.

"I'm not a coward. however hard you may try to believe it, this is a selfless decision I'm about to make. Do not mistake my cunning with cowardice" he denied, swallowing his own words hard.

"No you're a scaredy-cat who's quacking in your boots, it's okay to be afraid but you're being a dick to me, again, and against my better judgment I thought you have changed. Clearly you only think of yourself" as soon as she finished her words, Hayley's fingers were clenching his shirt collar tightly, shaking him with trembled hands. Her pulse was audible in his ears "You can't beat me in a shouting match Klaus"

"I'm trying to protect you from me you imbecile. Is it so hard for you to grasp it?" he asked with a daring tone, his hands were holding her wrist.

"I am not scared of you, I've already told you this. I would have ran for the hills ages ago if I was scared but I haven't... Yet . I'm desperately trying to create a bond with you, a partnership for the sake of our child. And every time I'm about to see eye to eye with you, every time I'm a few steps close to win you by my side, you toss me away like an infectious vermin. You owe me a lot Klaus, I lost counts of the times I stood by you. I wiped the slate clean and decided to give you a second chance. It's your turn to make it for me even if I have to force you to do it Understand" She yelled at him, failing to conceal the pain in her voice, and she found herself getting dangerously closer until they were nose to nose.

"Call me a crazy, a stalker. Till the end of the universe, I will follow you because that baby who is sleeping inside is yours too" She screamed while pointing to the cabin " You created it, you take care of it" she added, her eyes still bore into his, waiting for him to say something but instead he remained silent.

"are you listening Klaus!"

He brought her hands down with one swift move and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.

"are you turning your back on me" she said in a pleading tone and he shivered. He felt his knee buckle at the unusual mildness of her voice but chose to not turn around. She, on the other hand, cursed herself for dropping her guard when she wasn't supposed to. Not in a million years did she see herself begging Klaus for company. Maybe because she reached the peak of desperation.

"Please" the word came out and the air was sucked from her lungs when a pair of implausibly soft lips crushed into hers. His hand knotted in her long bushy dark hair while extending the other to her back, holding her tight against his chest like there was no tomorrow. Before she could realize the situation , their arms and tongues intertwined with lust. Her body itched for him as much as he craved her. The full moon shone bright upon the two hybrids, transforming the lake behind them into a cape of silver pearls.

 **And like an indian movie, the chapter ended with a kiss. Typically unoriginal, but I wanted it to end that way. I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. I literaly poured my heart into this chapter so you owe me a lot of reviews. Don't make me wait xO**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS XOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Carnal sins

**Hello guys, I'm very disappointed and don't ask me why. You will probably think that I'm repeating myself, but I need to tell you that Chapter 9 was the least viewed, the least reviewed and I'm starting to believe that this fiction is biting the dust. My dedication to this story is linked to you guys so please don't let me down because I've given my all in this chapter. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 ** _Previously_**

 _"Please" the word came out and the air was sucked from her lungs when a pair of implausibly soft lips crushed into hers. His hand knotted in her long bushy dark hair while_ _extending the other to her back, holding her tight against his chest like there was no tomorrow. Before she could realize the situation , their arms and tongues intertwined_ _with lust. Her body itched for him as much as he craved her. The full moon shone bright upon the two hybrids, transforming the lake behind them into a cape of silver_ _pearls._

* * *

Without breaking lip-contact, her back landed flat against the mattress, feeling a bit woozy from the fall, her hands alighted on his face. As they kissed each other hungrily, nipping at each other's lips until blood was drawn from them, Hayley's mind went completely blank. Her instincts were shutting down her higher brain and taking over her senses and the only task she was adamant to accomplish was getting Klaus naked as fast as she could.

Her hands tackled the zip of his pants but were shortly pinned above her head by Klaus who was ravishing her mouth like his life depended on it. Slowly his tongue moved downwards, giving her enough space to gasp for air, and planted smoldering kisses across her perfectly-shaped jawline. His touch, his scent and his distinctive elan were intoxicating, sensual, impossibly delicate. Completely the pole opposite of the daytime Klaus. And she wanted to enjoy every bit of it before it came to an end.

He slammed his pelvis against hers and pushed himself harder into her core, allowing her to feel his growing hardness. She arched her back in response, her hands were still handcuffed firmly by his fist. She hated how selfish he could be even in moments like this. Klaus was denying her the simple right to touch him and it infuriated her. To show her discontentment, She writhed beneath him and he pulled back abruptly. His eyes were rich gold and they stared at her as dangerously as a bull glaring at a red flag.

Looking at her like that, utterly gorgeous with her lips slightly parted, eyes blazing with lust and body itching to be ravished. She wanted him and he was ready to render her his. He got rid of his shirt and in the blink of an eye, her nightgown was torn into shreds, leaving her only in her lacy black thong. He pressed his hands on hers with a dominating fashion to keep her still then attacked her breasts like the predator he was. Hayley couldn't help but let out wailing moans in response while curling her legs around his thighs. Her moans got louder when his digits began to fiddle with her clit viciously as he sucked in her nipples. His exhilarating fingers pushed Hayley to the edge and she found herself tugging furiously in his curls, not knowing if she needed him to stop or to continue.

His tongue descended to her core at an agonizing pace, trailing relentless kisses across her abs and before it nudged completely against her clit, he threw both of her ankles over his shoulders, clutched one with his hand as he licked the back of her toned calve. Hayley watched him warily, unable to process the pleasure that crept on her. He body was like off-pause mode, waiting for his next move.

Klaus was taking his time while skinning her bottom limbs with his tongue hungrily. Her muscles flexed and her breasts heaved when he suddenly hitched up her legs until her knees collided with her shoulders. Hadn't she been naturally flexible, her body wouldn't be able to maintain such a position. He continued with the nipping and licking routine starting from her calves up to her knees ...thighs ...hips until his nose was finally plunged into her sanctuary, exploring every part of it with his tongue. the cover creased under her finger as she clasped the fabric desperately in the attempt of containing her moans that were gradually turning into helpless cries. Because The last thing she wanted to happen was to scare her daughter in the middle of the night.

With his supersonic speed, he stripped out of his pants and she felt his whole prominent length inside of her in one thrust. A desperate yelp escaped her mouth but was shortly quietened by Klaus' lips. He was pounding her hard and rough, intermittently biting her bottom lip. The mattress bounced under their weight and for a second she thought that the whole house was rocking after each thrust. unintentionally, her nails scraped his back until blood dripped down with his sweat. He groaned against her lips and slammed her butt cheek afterwards, forcing her legs to spread further apart. And with all supernatural might, he jerked his sex into her tight hole again, causing her to squeal in pain. Her breasts heaved up and down as his thrusts went rougher, harder, faster and deeper. That escalated quickly. Hayley felt a knifelike ache as he hit her in a way even her hybrid body couldn't possibly handle. The pace wasn't something she could get adjusted to easily and she whimpered in pain.

"Klaus ..please slow" she gasped out the words in a pleading tone. Klaus' eyes didn't leave hers as he watched her writhing in discomfort. He reached his hand out to wipe her hair that partly covered her anguished face and yanked it hard until her neck was fully exposed. And in a flash, his fangs piercing the paper-thin skin of her neck.

The world was blurred to her and all she could hear was her heartbeat that was slowly fading out and her blood pumping with an alarming rate through her veins. She brought a trembling hand to his stubbed chin to push him back but as it turned, it did nothing but whet his appetite.

Her blood poured through his throat like a flowing stream, it tasted heavenly good, like an ecstatic mingle of wild berry, clean bourbon and primarily fresh blood. People call sex the pleasure of flesh because they were not born vampire to experience the real meaning of it. Nothing beat post-sex feeding, a delirious delectation only creatures of his kind were entitled to.

He licked the last drop from the thin cut and raised his head to her face with a satisfied smile that shortly disappeared at the dreadful sight of the woman beneath him. Hayley's face was utterly blank ,her used-to-be beaming cheeks were drained from blood as well as her rosy lips. Her eyes were half-shut, not showing any sign of life. The image was painfully familiar to him. He saw it before. Twice if not more. Even though he knew she wasn't dead Klaus went on a hysterical panic as if her soul had permanently parted from her body. The mere sight of the red-stained sheets, her bloody neck and his quivering hands brought back unwanted memories to his mind. He cupped her lifeless face while screaming her name like she was miles away, patting her cheek shakily. When she didn't respond, he bit his wrist and pressed it against her mouth.

What did happen? It was fine, everything was perfect. Mere minutes ago, he was having the hottest hybrid sex of his lifetime until his mind was clouded out of the blue by an extreme lust for blood. Why did he turn the bed into a crime scene when he could just enjoy the sex? but first, why is he screwing her in the first place when they were supposed to argue about her leaving the cabin?

He felt her lips flickering under his wrist, and after a short moment, her long lashes batted and her eyes blinked wide open, feeling the blood gushing in her mouth like a magical potion. She absorbed the red fluid until she regained her strength. Klaus' hand was stroking her hair all along.

"You are alright little wolf" he whispered apologetically, helping her to sit down. Hayley's face devoid of any expression as she turned her gaze to him. Without breaking eye-contact with him, her hands touched her moist neck and she saw the evident horror on the original's face. She could also detect a tad of shame on the way he pursed his lips nervously.

"I'm so sorry" he said in a low voice, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

She gave him a doe-eyed look, sounding more like a baby who's desperate for comfort. And as a response, he coaxed her into laying down, his hands never stopped stroking her hair until her heartbeat steadied itself. And with an unconventional gentleness, he whispered in her ear "you will close your eyes and have a good sleep now". Hayley followed suit. He was probably compelling her, she didn't know but she knew damn well that her muscles were aching for a peaceful nap. Slowly, her lids closed and she drifted to a deep sleep, her hands still clasping his wrist in most adorable way and it reminded him of Hope. How her tiny hand would cling to his finger possessively whenever he intend to release her from his embrace. And as it turned, his little wolf wasn't ready to let go of him so he settled himself next to her, body turned to hers

He literally made a mess of the little wolf, not in the best way nevertheless she looked most stunning. People say that beauty is on the eye of its beholder, but in the case of Hayley, her beauty was true to everyone, even in her worst states, she still looked jaw-droppingly beautiful. Her lips were slightly swollen, stained at the corner with blood and her dump long lashes rimmed her almond-shaped eyes like dark feathers. Was she crying? he remembered how she asked him to slow down but he was too greedy to care for what she wanted. He cursed his selfishness under his breath then closed his eyes, wishing nothing more than to forget about his latest blunder. Secretly, he also hoped she would forget about it.

* * *

Vampire bodyguards circled the building, preventing anyone from trespassing the fence. Hence, he had to pull over in front of the house to introduce himself before they charge at him mistakenly.

"Hello dear fellows" he ragged in a facetious manner.

The vampire scrutinized the well-groomed gentleman before him and said deductively "You're Lady Aurora's friend"

"Oh no I am her boyfriend and could you be a darling and free the way for me please, I'm already ten minutes late and there is nothing the lovely woman inside hates more than unpunctual people" he winked complacently to the rest of the guards who were watching him distrustfully.

"What proves to us that you are Lucien Castle, I have never seen you here before" one of the vampires barked.

"Let him in" a female voice rung from behind and everyone's head spun towards the source of the sound.

"There she is, the essence of my eternal life" he spread his arms in anticipation while strolling to her direction. A teasing smile that didn't reach her eyes crept slowly on her face "Come in" she opened the door for him and he followed her, his hand resting on her small back.

She turned on her heels and slammed the door shut than bawled with an authoritarian tone "Where the hell is the white oak! You said you were going to send it to me through one of your trusted minions"

"This is a white oak bullet not a simple wooden slug. You know that I trust no one, except you of course" he rustled flirtatiously, rubbing her shoulder in a romantic way.

"And I trust you too but as they say, seeing is believing and I want to see the white oak with my own eyes"

"Of course sweetheart" he pulled out the bullet from his pocket and handed it to her "It is yours, but first you will tell me what you're going to do with it"

A pumped smile cracked Aurora's face, her mouth parted slightly, eyeing the white oak like a cat drooling over a piece of meat, she clutched the bullet eagerly and held it against her chest "I will avenge my brother and grant him the right to die in piece"

"What about Klaus" he sissed in disapproval, the love sparkle in his eyes replaced by confusion and anger.

"Klaus'punishment will be killing his stupid of brother. I already killed his Cami, cursed his sister, Freya is a mortal so it's about time that she bites the dust. Elijah is the core of the Mikaelsons and without him, Klaus is nothing but a walking shadow, a broken spirit. Lucien I know what it feels like to lose a brother, I want him to taste the never-ending pain of losing a sibling, I want him to pay for leaving me rot in a cell"

"And do you think that by killing Elijah you'll live to see him suffer. He's gonna kill you immediately" he warned her, cupping her face with his hands.

"What's the difference, if I kill Klaus, Elijah will do the same, in both cases I'm dead, so I prefer to die with my brother then to live with torment"

"This is a suicidal mission. I'm not gonna watch you die now that I found you. I will not allow it to happen. Listen to me I have a plan, if you follow me I promise that both Elijah and Klaus will no longer pose a threat to us" he promised fondly

"I have my own plan. stop getting in my way" she hissed, freeing herself from his embrace.

"Trust me Aurora. With you besides me and the white oak in my hands, the Mikalesons will be dumped in the trash bin of history. Their nadir will be our zenith and we will have avenged Tristan and the century of compulsion they inflicted upon us"

She looked at him skeptically, watching his eye movements, trying to spot a lie but she detected none. After a moment of reflection, she said "Arlight, but first we need to get rid of this herd of vampires outside. It's true that they belong to my sireline but I don't trust them with my future plans, especially when they involve the Mikaelsons" her voice was surprisingly soft.

"By all means, do you want me to kick them out. They were rude to me earlier" he joked.

"Do as it pleased you" she let her hands travel through his neck.

Lucien made his way to the front door, his hand didn't reach the handle when he felt the prick at his neck, it stung him like a needle and indeed it was a needle. He plucked the syringe out of his neck and rubbed the injected site "what the hell was that"

"Don't worry it won't kill you, it will just sedate you so that you steer clear of me and stop meddling in my own business" she snarled smugly, and walked away nonchalantly, leaving his numb body laid on the ground.

* * *

The sunlight broke through the curtains and gently caressed Hayley's face. She groaned weakly and turned back on her side, pulling the cover up to her neck.

Memories of last slowly began to pop up in her mind when the scent of dried blood penetrated her nostrils like royal musk. She forced her eyes open. No. That couldn't be real. Unfortunately, her nudity and the blood-covered sheets proved otherwise and she remembered everything. Their late-night argument , the torrid intercourse that followed it and mostly the blood sharing part, which was the cherry on the cake.

She got up hastily, freeing herself from the stained cover and looked around herself with an insured movement. The place was a mess, It was as though the room was blown away by a hurricane-force winds. The remnants of her nightgown were scattered next to her ripped thong. What a caveman, she thought. And her blood greased the edges of the mattress. Her wandering eyes traveled through the room until they landed on a neatly folded peach dress on the small wooden table below the window. She eyed the fancy materiel with a skeptical look before she touched it eagerly. The soft fabric slid between her fingers as if it was made of flamingo feathers. When she grabbed it, a pair of lace beige underwear fell on the floor. Klaus never did things halfway and that was one of the rare good things she admired about him. She got dressed quickly and stormed out of the room.

Klaus and Hope nestled themselves by the fireplace. While she patted his cellphone like a pissed-off teenager, he was sketching sedately next to her like the world was his oyster. Hayley felt like an outsider as she watched them cozied up on the couch.

"Good morning" she said, clearing her throat.

"Good morning" Klaus' eyes didn't leave his sketch book as he replied coldly. The iciness in his voice was striking. This voice couldn't be coming from the same guy who was devouring her body a few hours ago.

"Did she eat something?" she asked, her eyes riveted to her daughter.

"Of course, we even had brunch together" he raised his eyes dully to meet hers.

"That's great" she said as she gave him a cynical look. He was sketching like nothing happened and that sounded fishy if not scary. She knew that Klaus would paint in his idle time to escape reality but also to control himself from making stupid things and something was telling her that he was up to something.

"I booked two tickets for you and Hope. You're leaving Nevada today and I will escort you to the airport after I finish my work" he denoted, eyes still down.

"What?' she snapped, causing Hope to shrug.

"Like I said, you and Hope are leaving. I prepared everything. Your suitcase is in the bedroom" he glanced at his wristwatch before he added "Actually we have an hour before we hit the road".

"I have a mind of my own, don't you ever take decisions for me" she barked.

"I thought we talked about it last night you and I little wolf" he replied while crossing his legs in front of him.

"Don't little wolf me" she croak angrily with her finger pointed accusingly to him "We talked shit, we just fucked and that's all"

Klaus covered Hope's ears with his palm and said " your language Hayley, there is a toddler in the room"

"Or maybe that was your sole argument, is sex your best argument Klaus?" the house reverberated with her roaring. Klaus shifted in his place then stood up furiously, letting his sketchbook fall on the floor.

"You know sometimes I wonder if you have the luxury of having a brain. It leaves dumbstruck to see you all worked up while we both know it's better we part our ways. I have just sucked you dry, treating you like a some nonsalaried harlot and you think I'm running out of arguments" he yelled after her, throwing his hands into the air.

Hayley found herself at loss of words. She swallowed hard, trying to look as unmoved by his words as she could.

"What happened was not an argument, it was an inevitable weighty accident. Hadn't it happened last night, it would certainly happen this morning, in the kitchen probably, or against the hallway wall tomorrow or perhaps in the front yard the day after tomorrow. It is bound to happen and it's ridiculous how you think you can change it." Klaus' words were bitterly truthful. She turned away to face the wall, hiding her disappointment from him.

"Fine I will go" she spoke with a defeated voice "but on one condition"

"Prey tell" his attention was fully on her.

"You come with me Klaus"

* * *

The compound echoed with Freya's chanting, her hands were quivering uncontrollably, like she was wrapped with electrified wires. Her two brothers watched her with wary eyes, though they grew used to seeing her in this unpleasant state, they couldn't help but wish she would stop this self-destructive spell.

"Freya enough" Kol quetched.

Freya's eyes fluttered open in confusion, watching her surroundings with bemusement. Her eyes communicated fear and grim.

"Freya are you listening to me" Elijah yelled at her.

"Brother I saw something when I performed the locator spell" her voice filled with dread, causing the two originals to frown.

"Someone is gonna die in the next 24 hours. If it's not one of us, it could be a friend. I saw blood, I saw tears. Klaus' tears" she choked with her own words.

Kol and Elijah watched their panic-struck sister, their alarming eyes gave away their fear that they couldn't hide any longer.

"Was it a man? a woman? a baby?" Elijah stuttered impatiently.

"I don't know, I saw tears. Klaus' eyes streaming tears. I don't know what brought this image into my mind. Maybe I'm hallucinating"

"I think not, you just have a vision" Kol explained, while rubbing his chin.

"We need to warn Klaus" Elijah said with genuine concern.

* * *

The car was dreadfully quiet. Sometimes Hope would mumble a few words that only her could understand but aside from that, neither of the two hybrid said a word ever since they got into the car. And every time she met his gaze in the rear-view mirror, he would look away and she do the same. She would kill to know what was going in his mind. This silent was unnerving, and the sound of his hand patting nervously on the steering wheel made it even worse. He was helplessly trying to inhibit his stress because he knew what awaited him in the big easy were things far from being easy.

"did you call them?" she asked calmly, breaking the traumatic silence.

"No, do you want to?" his answer was plain.

"NO" she interrupted him.

"Fine, let's keep it this way then" he replied with his eyes on the road.

"But they deserve to know, why don't you call Freya or Kol"

"Or Elijah" he looked at her warily then directed his eyes to the road again.

"You know how much I hate lying, you however are a good liar so why shying away this time"

"Hello brother, we're coming back because of an infectious swarm of mosquitoes that invaded the cabin during our one-day stay" he said in a sing-song voice "There is a good chance Elijah buys this alibi"

"Tell him that you wanted to kill me. No one is gonna blame your for that given your current state"

"Why don't you tell him yourself, you are the victim after all it's not like you were lying. I attempted to kill you, not in the conventional way but the purpose was there"

She let out an exasperated breath, running her hands through her locks then snorted "You don't get. Elijah knows when I am hiding something, I don't know how he does it but he has this witchlike ability to read people's mind"

"That's because you start to stutter and end up exposing yourself"

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later he will know" she sighed.

"Or not, because what happens in Nevada dies in Nevada"

"No he will know because I will tell him"

Klaus' foot slammed the brake pedal in a stroke, and the car stopped at her words.

"Are you out of your mind or did you just say that you're going to divulge our hank panky" he hissed threateningly.

"No I just said that I will tell him the truth one day but not today" she justified with a shrug "and if you are really so afraid to lose your brother why did you do what you have already done huh?"

"Maybe if you have chosen to mind your business and stayed inside instead of eavesdropping on a mentally-ill hybrid in the middle of the night, nothing of that would have happened" he derided her question mockingly.

"And maybe if you haven't been horny like a pig, nothing of that would have happened" she mimicked him with a sardonical tone.

His eyes widened at her sentence and blinked in surprise, struggling to process what she said. She instantly regretted her own words but she didn't take them back. Klaus turned a deaf ear and started the engine, ignoring her presence completely.

All along the route, Klaus was visibly flustered. After the heated argument he had with Hayley, he had sworn to keep his mouth shut and pretend she wasn't in the car. Hayley itched to apologize but every time the word sorry was to come out, a yelling brittle voice ordered her to retract her words. Even Hope was showing her dissatisfaction by squealing continuously at her boring parents. Hayley turned back and handed a cookie to her daughter who clasped it briefly and put it in her mouth.

In split seconds, the car swirled out of control and shot towards the direction of the center divided. Klaus hit the brakes but the car kept going on. Hayley's head hit the car ceiling and she cried "Klaus make the car stop". But Klaus couldn't. He lost control of the vehicle, he found himself snaking through the opposite cars, trying to avoid a car crash "Get Hope out NOW" he screamed.

Hayley used her hybrid speed to jump into the backseat and freed Hope from the baby seat belt. She opened the door and threw herself out of the car, followed by Klaus a second after. The car skid off the road, making an ear-piercing noise then crashed into a tree.

Everything happened so fast and Klaus was sure as hell that the brakes as well as the tires were in working order a few minutes ago. What happened wasn't an accident. He stood up, his feet shaking and his racing. Fear curled up inside of him and clung to his chest when he didn't see Hope. But it didn't last long before he caught the sight of his little wolf who was holding possessively their daughter, terror written over her face. He whooshed in front of her, checking Hope's body, hoping not to find any injuries.

"Thank God, she is fine" Hayley's voice was shaking.

"Are you alright" he asked as his brushed his hand across her face, worry seeping across his face.

"We're fine, but what happened?" in a trembling voice, she inquired.

"Witches happened. And I'm sure they were following all the way from the lake house"

Suddenly, a piercing noise of explosion reverberated over the lane, as loud as a thunder clap. A mountain fiery smoke and dust, coming from where the bombing had gone off and screened the sunlight. And Every thing was black, so dark like the depths of the ocean.

* * *

 **TADA! who's gonna die? who's gonna live? the chapter 11 has these answers. REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **krazypig91: You will know who's the kidnapper and who's the kidnapped in the next chapter.**

 **Onceuponatime78: well that's because Indian movie usually end with a passionate kiss lol**

 **Isabel: don't worry I did exactly what you wanted, the kiss went on.**


	11. Confrontation

**This chapter is a killer, enjoy reading and thanks for the review, I enjoyed reading each one of them. I feel overwhelmed by your words.**

Previously

 _Suddenly, a piercing noise of explosion reverberated over the lane, as loud as a thunder clap. A mountain fiery smoke and dust, coming from where the bombing had gone off and screened the sunlight. And Every thing was black, so dark like the depths of the ocean._

* * *

The dim light hugged his pale skin, tracing a fine line across his forehead. Baby's wailing echoed the place then gradually faded out, but the sound was incessantly recurring in his mind like a broken record, leaving him unable to tell if it was real or his ears were playing tricks on him. He opened his sticking eyes slowly then closed them tightly before the burning beads of sweat would drip into them. His hands itched to rub his sweat-soaked lid and only then did he realize he was tied against a chair. The prickling chuckles were so tight he couldn't even rotate his wrists. The more he writhed the weaker he felt.

As he began to realize his surroundings, memories of the explosion popped up. Panic crawled down his body, palsying his bottom limb like a disease. His chalky face went gaunt, his red-rimmed eyes blinked with fear and fury and his lips were trembling with indignation . Where were they?

"HOOOPE!" he shouted with his whole body.

His desperation reached its peak when his screaming was answered by the dull echo of his own voice. The abductor made it sure that he wouldn't have any clue of what kind of place he was locked in. It could be a cave, a house or even a grave, but it didn't matter as long as he couldn't pull his hands out of the unbreakable restraint. He thought.

He called his daughter's name again and again until his voice turned hoarse. His nightmares came true after all his helpless attempts of saving her. It pained him to learn that his restless dedication of protecting his daughter was doomed to fail.

"Show yourself" he yelled, his eyes traveled across the room.

"Shut up Klaus! you're being noisy" the familiar voice sprung behind the door and he clutched his fists. Not that he didn't expect it, but he was still surprised by the boldness of his psycho-maniac ex. Subjecting him to a panic attack by kidnapping his daughter was witches' long suit. But it appeared that Aurora's audacity wasn't to be underestimated.

She pushed the door open then walked ostentatiously towards him, rolling in her finger a small revolver that caught the hybrid's attention straight away.

There she was. Like a viper, parading her generous curves in her tight-fitting beige dress in a carefreeness only a vampire with the white oak could display in front of an angry original.

"you have it, don't you" Klaus's voice was void, his eyes eyeing the ground as if it had the answer.

She chuckled smugly, rubbing nonchalantly her red Louboutin against her toned calf then settled her elbow on his left shoulder, allowing him to inhale her used to be favorite scent.

"And every time you think you got rid of me I come back, but don't worry Nick. It's not my intention to kill you. At least not today" she whispered huskily in his ear with much complacency. His anger boiled up like a lava inside of him that he felt he could breathe fire.

"Where is my daughter" with a dangerous tone he asked outright.

"Such a fussy girl, just like her parents but I know how to quiet people" she sneered provocatively, letting her finger run through his dump locks.

"I asked a straight question so I expect a straight answer. Where is my daughter" he deadpanned, stressing each syllable venomously.

"There are other people you should worry about, your daughter is the least" he jerked his head to his side, freeing his head from her vicious touch.

"Bring me my daughter or I swear I will make you spit your own heart. Perhaps you already missed the cell?" he threatened through gritted teeth.

"Been there, done that and guess what, I survived it" with a scoff, she responded.

"You think that by harming an innocent child you will bring your wretched of brother back"

Her features shifted abruptly then gave him a hard tug of hair.

"I'm not a monster to kill a child Nicklaus. However I will gladly kill her parents, leaving her vulnerable, abandoned, lonesome, with no memory of you. Just like you she will spend her life alone, desperate for someone to call father, loathing you for bringing her to a world brimmed with thousand enemies she didn't ask for. This is your punishment for what you did to me" Her grip tightened as she finished her words.

"This is a short-sighted plan for a self-proclaimed strategist. Kill a Mikaelson and you have to deal with another" he looked up to meet her bitter eyes "You won't live to see that day Aurora" She let go of his hair with one hand to strangle him with the other.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid of death. When it comes ,I will embrace it, knowing that my life served for something, that the world will remember me for ridding the mankind of Klaus Mikaelson"

"This sounds grand for a doomed plan" he gasped for the words with a smirk.

"Watch me" in an acerbic tone she dared. Her grip loosened before she pulled back to look at him with her emerald icy eyes "Here is your daughter"

She brushed hurriedly the back of her bushy reddish hair and clapped her hands twice before the door opened. A pudgy black woman stepped into the room, holding wailing Hope in her arms whose crying went louder at the sight of her chained father. Her beseeching eyes longed for him and she extended her little hand to his direction, desperately hoping to reach for his . His heart was burning with fury, feeling his blood boiling through his veins. While he stirred with rage like an untamable beast, nevertheless he felt relieved, knowing at least she was still alive and in once piece.

"Where is Hayley" he questioned, failing to conceal the panic in his voice.

"The mama wolf?" with a false innocence she asked.

"Where is she" he repeated.

While he was too busy worrying about Hope, he had completely forgotten the mother of his child. And he felt burdened with self-reproach for letting it slip his mind. That was unfair for her, she who stood against his enemies numerous times. Especially when the reason why they fell on Aurora's bait was mainly because of his recent decision. If only he had listened to her instead of stubbornly persisting on his plan. It sickened him the mere idea of not seeing her again, sending to his chest a tight clinching pain for he grew somehow attached to the little wolf, if not addicted. Besides Her death would be a devastating news for Elijah, a loss that might entail an incurable damage for his already broken heart.

"No" he muttered.

"You have a long way before I grant you your death wish. Remember Klaus, I've always been a player. Our story was built on fun and twist and turns, let make it end that way shall we"

"Don't count on me to entertain you unless you ask that Solom minion of yours to free my hands so that I artfully plug your intestine out of your throat in a arousing way your libido cannot possibly bear"

"You still have the kinky spirit for a man who's about to die. Spare your zeal for what is coming next" she sneered arrogantly then called out "Annabella, Larry ,bring the guests".

Two witches came out, each of them dragging from the elbow a head-covered vampire who were visibly knocked out but Klaus could hear their feeble heartbeats. He could also smell wolfsbane and vervain on them and it took him a blink of an eye to recognize Hayley's peach dress that looked nothing like the one she wore earlier that morning. His fleetingly glanced at the anonymous vampire and his heart skipped a bit before he turned his gaze to the wall, having no choice whatsoever but to hope that his doubts were unwarranted, that the face under that black cover didn't belong to the person he was thinking of.

"Klaus may I introduce you to your ex shrink and your... whatever" she beckoned haughtily to them before the witches took off the veil from their heads, exposing their unrecognizable faces. Hayley's tangled hair hung over her face, hiding most of it, only revealing her nose and a part of her bloody chin. She struggling to look up as if her head weighed twice as much, leaving him wonder what kind of torture did they use or her to end up looking like a breathing corpse. As for Cami, she looked utterly drained of life, her hands were marred with bulging dark veins owing to the lack of blood and her once shiny golden locks were fully tarnished by dried blood. He tried to look away from her ailing body but her eyes eyes caught him. She blinked at him with slumberous eyes, moaning his name almost a whisper.

"Camille" Klaus fluttered his eyes to hide the tears welling in them.

A devious smile, almost turning into an evil grin covered Aurora while she viewed the whole scene like a bystander.

"Now bring two chairs for the ladies" she gestured to the witch "This reunion will operate better with seats"

* * *

Freya tried assorted spells from her mother's book to locate her brother but none of them did work, causing her to wonder if she still had magic or not. Kol stomped into the room, followed by Elijah with his cellphone on the hand. She immediately detected their strained look and asked him "anything new?"

"I just received a message" worry filling Elijah's voice as he handed her the device

"read"he demanded in a level voice. She took the cellphone from him and started reading.

 _"The princess is locked inside the tower_

 _but her savior is in the cell next door_

 _while his queen had lost all her power_

 _his favorite maid is weak and sour_

 _meet me at the address below half past nine_

 _you shall come alone and just in time_

 _sincerely_

 _Aurora De Martel"_

Kol looked at his sister's poker face as she finished the cheesy poem.

"The princess is Hope, Hayley is the queen and Klaus is obviously the king" Kol deducted.

"And who is the maid?" Freya questioned. Elijah slid his finger on the screen and the picture of a knocked out Camille appeared accordingly.

"Oh my good, that's Cami! how did she end up there?"

"I don't know Freya but we need to move now, you stay here while Kol and I go kill she-devil" Elijah stated in a hurry.

"I wanna go with you. I'm sure she has the white oak otherwise she won't have the guts to pull this stunt" Freya protested, squeezing her brother's hand persistently.

"I know that and I know that Aurora has her own legion of devoted vampires, they will be everywhere. Not to mention she has Hope so let us take care of this"

"She wants you alone because she intends to kill Elijah, let me come with you ,I can cloak myself" She insisted.

"They will hear you, Vampires will detect your whereabouts right away. Look at yourself in the mirror, you're ill, you haven't slept for two days" Kol objected.

"Why are you treating me like I'm made of glass. I may have failed the locator spell but my magic can come handy" She bit her lip with an offended look.

"I don't doubt that Sister. You tired yourself out by trying those multiple exhausting spells, you need to rest now. You did your part and it's our turn to do ours" Kol assured her, tugging a stroke of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Both Hayley and Camille were tied with vervain-soaked ropes in a sitting position against the chair. Between them stood the devilish red hair, resting each of her elbows on the two vampire's shoulders.

"It was you who sent the Soloms to the penthouse in California" he deducted and she nodded amusedly "I needed to get you out of that house and those witches helped grease the wheels. You know a disreputable vampire like you is so easily tracked down because it doesn't matter how far you are, or how well-concealed your hiding can be, there are always people everywhere who are willing to cooperate against you. All I had to do was to ask around and the Soloms came right to me, volitionally, seeking my help, begging me to get rid of you and I cannot decline their offer"

"Did you dragged us here to gush about your allies?" Hayley stammered furiously.

"have you grown bored of breathing or what" she retorted.

"what do you want from us Aurora" Camille said, still keeping her stoic face.

"I want to talk, clear up few things and if things turn great I will probably kill you" she joked through devious smile.

"What's the point of talking, we're all gonna die or did you have a change of heart" Hayley spat with a shrug, causing Aurora to lift her elbow and move towards klaus, whose blue eyes were fading into light yellow.

"I'm not the one who decides who dies and who lives. Nick will choose as usual"

Her words startled Cami from her passiveness and her eyes widened in confusion. Hayley's reaction wasn't any different as well as Klaus'.

"How about you find a less mind-numbing way to while away the time. I know that you're waiting for my brother" he spat.

"Yes I am waiting for your brother to kill him" she confirmed "And I had to take Hayley because he will go out of his way to save her, you however, I doubt he will even look at you in the eye again"

"What did Elijah do to you" Hayley yelled from behind and Aurora spun around.

"I don't need to explain myself to you werewolf, like you care if he lives or dies, you've already moved on haven't you?" she paused for a moment, clapped her hands enthusiastically then resumed with a mocking tone "Oh my goodness, do you smell it" she turned to Cami, searching for her bitter eyes. And when the blonde ignored her provocations, Aurora forced her to look up by grabbing her chin harshly "Do you smell it Cami" but Camille didn't say a word and responded instead with a death glare.

"My fault. How can you smell it when you don't even know what it smells like. He never touched you, did he? he never gave you what he gave to his wolf girl. Now tell me, do you smell it or not!" she squeezed her chin harder.

"I only smell your paranoia that tricked you into believing such things" Camille croaked venomously, freeing her chin with a jerk.

"Of course you cannot scent it out you idiot, they had to wash it away. That's the advantage of post-sex shower"

Klaus watched her out of the corner of his eyes, wishing nothing more than to strangle her until her head separated from her body. On the other side, Hayley's main concern was how to get her daughter out of harm's way before the whole place turned into a war zone.

"Envious, childish, self-centered and you've just gained a new title, ridiculously delusional" Klaus snarled.

"Oh come on Klaus, don't you have the guts to face your own deeds. What are you afraid of anyway? she's gonna die" she dared.

"I haven't decided yet, unless the rules have changed"

"Did you just agreed to join the game?" her voice was cheerful.

"How about we play another game where I have to choose between killing you or let my brother kill you" he groaned with an animalistic voice while squirming in his chair, tugging at the chuckles with all his might.

"Ah Ah Ah Nick, if you want to break free you have to do more than whimpering. It figures that these chuckles draw power from you which make them unbreakable, unless you die and only then you can be free. All credits to the Soloms for this genius spell" she aimed the revolver at him playfully, stroking the trigger with her red-polished finger. Klaus had his golden eyes closed, faking a deep breathe, trying desperately to regain calmness.

"I'm not the one who started it Aurora. You waged war when you took Rebekah, when you chose your brother who held you captive for centuries because he's too ashamed of you over me. I indulged your lunacy, never judged you or treated you like a threat, in the contrary I divulge my darkest secrets to you, things I kept from my siblings and that's because I trusted you. And even after all these centuries, I trusted you again when I let you in, again. Tell me now. Who's the bad guy here" he finished his word with a hiss and she chuckled, unmoved by his words.

"Liar Liar pants on fire. Whenever those beautiful rosy lips move, they utter lies" she leaned in, grabbing his chin softly and turned her voluptuous eyes to his.

"If you wish to kill me than do it but you leave my daughter out of this" his voice was mixed with indignation and concern.

"Don't you care about the two ladies in front of you" she gestured to Hayley and Cami who were

"You have the white oak, you have me chained, what are you waiting for ! kill me!" he shouted grudging while he wriggled his feet.

"I have all faith that you care for your baby girl but I heard a skip of heartbeat when I mentioned your two friends, which explains one thing. Lies. You do care for them, or at least for one of them so enough with lying"

"Send my daughter to new Orleans then we can discuss whatever the hell you like"

"By all means Klaus, you want your daughter safe. I'm happy to comply to your wishes but you have to do me a favor first" she turned on her heels and faced the wall but he could feel the amusement in her face.

"I can't bargain with a viper like you" he refuted.

"You have my word, I swear on my brother Tristan and you know how much he means to me that I will make sure your daughter is safely sent home unless of course you do what I ask" A tad of seriousness overshadowed her sardonic tone.

"And what do you want me to do" he guided his gaze to her back.

"Pick a name. Hayley or Cami. C'est facile Klaus. Either you choose who you want me to keep alive or I will kill you, your daughter, your ex shrink along with your former one night stand . What do you think?"

"No" he protested angrily through gritted teeth.

"You give me no choice but to kill your daughter then" with a shrug she threatened, turning her head back to him.

"You said you won't lay a finger on her. See! it's useless you just change your mind in a whim"

"You're in no position to argue, I set the rules and they stand whether you like or not Nick" She stomped towards him then stopped to watch his discontentment smugly. When he didn't reply she walked to his side and rested her two hands on his shoulder, massaging his flexed muscles.

"So tell me now. ready to pick up" her voice was husky.

Klaus didn't make any reaction by maintaining his silence, trying to process her demand. He had never been in such a compromising position. this sort of sadistic methods was his sports, and he felt for the first time slightly bad for his old victims ,or what he preferred to call "food" for subjecting them to this kind of tedious games.

"You stubborn wanker. Anabella, I want you to throw that precious baby from the window. PS: we're in the third floor. Your daughter is a witch, not a Pegasus"

"NO" Both Hayley and Klaus screamed at once.

"Then choose, why are you complicating things, all you have to do is utter the name of the woman you want me to save. Easy peasy"

"Why are you doing this, She's done nothing to you. She's just a baby" Hayley pleaded, fighting her tears from falling across her face.

"I'm trying to meet you halfway but you refuse to cooperate" Aurora's eyes were skimming Hayley's terrified face.

"Pick a name, then do what? watch kill the other? who do you think I am? Lucien? do I look like an imbecile ?" Klaus scoffed sternly.

"Rest assured I won't kill the name you pick. I guarantee it"

He turned his gaze to Hayley who was watching him in anticipation. Her eyes filled with unspoken words but her tearful eyes betrayed her fear and desolation.

"No" he said dryly, sending her a daring glare.

Aurora half-bowed her head with a mocking grin, loosened her grip on the gun until it fell on the ground, before she drove her hands in each of the two vampires' chest.

"Come on Nick, Say it. Do you want me to spare your lovely plain Jane, or the mother of your child. One name and everything will end, you will have saved your daughter. Do you want to watch her body land on my Mercedes. Is this what you want Klaus?"

Blood dripped from Cami's mouth, cascading down her throat along with her tears. Her already blood-spattered sweater was now entirely red. She looked up as if she was talking to someone from above, maybe she was praying for a miracle to happen.

Next to her, winced Hayley with pain. Her heartbeat came ragged and she gasped for air, chocking on her own blood that was flowing down her chin. She could feel Aurora's merciless fingers fiddling with her heart.

"All I have to do is pull out my hands. Do you want to see a heart on the left hand or on the right?.. Say it!"

Klaus was torn. He couldn't sit on the fence anymore, he needed to make a decision. But at the same time he didn't know what to choose. He loved Cami more than anyone he ever met in New Orleans and regardless the rough patch they were going through, he couldn't bear the idea of losing her. As for Hayley, his affection for her grew fast and wild lately. She was the mother of Hope. Her presence is vital in his daughter's life as well as in the Mikaelsons'. He simply needed them both in his life.

"SAY it" Aurora's voice startled him awake from his inner dilemma.

His mind was racing. Even if she had given him a century to think over it, he still wouldn't come to a decision.

"I'm so sorry" he fixed his dark blue eyes into Hayley, and nodded apologetically before he turned to Cami. He swallowed, unable to repress the flare of emotions in him.

"Hayley" he announced in a whisper, word barely audible.

Aurora didn't think twice before she pulled her two hands in a flash. Holding a bloody heart pulsed in her left hand and it was Cami's. The blonde's face blenched, and soon was marred by dark purple veins, her eyes shut slowly as life parted her body. She died, again in front of him and in the hand of the woman he should have killed a long time ago. Although she was saved, Hayley anger took over at that moment and she jerked her head back.

"You fucking bitch" with tears falling down like a torrent, she spat.

Camille was her friend as well and it pained her to witness her death like that. Her screamed echoed the room but was quietened by Aurora who snapped her neck straight away, before she could badmouth her any further.

"Sod off wolf slut" Aurora shrugged with a scornful tone.

The original hybrid felt his rage coming out like magma. Every fiber of his body was consumed by a destructive anger, ire boiled up and wiping all boundaries he had been trying to maintain for the sake of his child. His mind was shut down, letting his wrath engulf all his senses. Now he couldn't hold it back any more.

"Hayley? wow you never cease to surprise me Klaus. That kinky night tipped the balance I guess"

His human features shifted slowly to an wolfish expression. His fangs extended abruptly and his eyes turned gold by the moment. Aurora fetched her revolver from the ground hastily and aimed at him.

"Why so sad?" She asked casually.

It must be the first time she saw him in that state. She had known him as a vampire but seeing him in his hybrid mode scared her a little bit. If he was going to transform in to a wolf she will have to stop it.

"Don't Klaus" she warned while pointing the revolver to his heart.

"You whore De Martel, I will tear you apart" Hair began to grow on his cheeks, covering his neck and the majority of his hands. His ears became furry and his claws extended to the top of his head. She could hear his cracking bones and she shrunk with horror at the feral beast before her. Should he become a wolf, she couldn't predict what will happen. So she pulled the trigger before he could complete his wolf transition . The building reverberated with the sound of the gun. The bullet flew in the empty space and lodged in Klaus chest, break through his flesh to perforate his heart like a piercing machine.

 **:D (sadistic smile) I hoped you enjoyed chapter 11. See you soon, review please 3**


	12. Reunion

**September was a hell of a month, back to school, granny is dead and my ideas were shattered. But it's thanks to you that I managed to pull myself together in order to finish this chapter. Enjoy reading and sorry again for being late. Won't happen again. :***

* * *

Previously

 _"You whore De Martel, I will tear you apart" Hair began to grow on his cheeks, covering his neck and the majority of his hands. His ears became furry and his claws extended to the top of his head. She could hear his cracking bones and she shrunk with horror at the feral beast before her. Should he become a wolf, she couldn't predict what will happen. So she pulled the trigger before he could complete his wolf transition . The building reverberated with the sound of the gun. The bullet flew in the empty space and lodged in Klaus chest, break through his flesh to perforate his heart like a piercing machine._

* * *

The room didn't change at all as if time stood still. His eyes skimmed every corner of the place which revived long memories from the past that he was desperate to recall and he remembered almost everything. How he would settle himself in the rocking chair and savor his favorite scotch while watching the breath-taking night view of The Big Easy. How he would sleep at the sound of his siblings squabbling every night. When the suns set, he would lock himself alone with his unfinished sketches and give rein to the artist within, losing track of time in his paintings.

As It was already getting dark, it occurred to him to relive another day of his old life, seeing what it felt like to be there once again. With quick steps, he made his way to his room, searching for his long-missed rocking chair that was, as expected, placed near the window. He spotted a bottle of scotch on the desk and wondered if there was someone else in the house besides him because he would always keep his liquor in the dining room or what Rebekah used to refer as the "booze room". He grabbed the lonely old bottle before he positioned himself in the comfortable chair and began to daydream about her.

She promised to show up at 8 p.m and it she was already 20 minutes late. He shifted in his seat, taking another gulp from his drink to quench his impatience that was rising inside of of him with every passing minute. He stood up on his feet and strolled to the balcony, seeing if she was hiding in the backyard.

He remembered her as a playful woman, pretty to see and hard to catch, just like a butterfly, but she was never late.

"Hey" she spoke and he turned around to see the owner of the lovely voice that startled him from his reveries.

Everything about her was beautiful and it wasn't something he learnt yesterday. She had always been beautiful but that time she was impossibly beautiful and he wondered if she had changed something about herself to look this singularly gorgeous.

"did you dye your hair? you look different" he asked and she smiled, bowing a little bit to hide her blush.

"You always ask me the same question, why are you so obsessed with my hair" in a teasing tone she replied, taking a few steps forwards until she was face to face with him.

"it used to be one shade lighter but now it changed completely" he let his fingers brush her blond hair that framed her delicate face in most flattering way.

"I colored it blond, I can change it if you want"

"No keep it, who am I to decide what color your hair has to be?" She pressed her lips in a straight line that broke the shy smile she was displaying, Klaus raised a brow at the abrupt change of demaneour.

"I was going to tell you something but I don't want you to freak out" she said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"tell me" he grabbed her chin to meet her green eyes.

"I met someone. He's nice and cute" she stuttered, fearing the reaction he would make. He nodded in approval, beckoned her to continue and she resumed "And I think that I like him...no I actually like him. A lot"

"a werewolf? don't tell me he's a vampire" he questioned with an inquisitive tone, faking a smile.

"No I'm more into homo sapiens and now you can roll your eyes. I just want to have a normal love life" With a little simper at first, then positively beaming, he responded to her sardonic answer then asked her with a shade of concern "Should he learn what you are, what would happen?"

"Dad he won't know it" she threw her hair behind her back as she puffed.

"I think you made a good decision, maybe you're smarter than her after all, what did your mother gain from getting herself into the supernatural world. How is she by the way?" he asked in a leveled tone but Hope could detect behind those apathetic eyes a tad of sadness.

"Still pissed off that I spend more time with you than her. Now I guess I have to go" she checked her wrist watch and shrugged "the time is almost out"

Klaus felt the air sucked from his lungs and his world turned dark, like all the lights were turned off and the only remaining glow was the angelic face of his precious daughter that shone like a lantern at the bottom of a well. He would never get used to it because no matter how many times she said goodbye he would always feel that mini death hugging his whole body every time her visit came to an end. His hand reached for hers and he pulled her to him.

"I love you" he said, her tears welled in her eyes as though it was a revelation and she replied "I know"

He tightened his embrace, already grieving the next twenty four hours he had to live without her. Had he been alive he would have traded his eternity to spend a one peaceful day with her, he would have renounced every egoistic impulse to remain by her side. That would be his sole dream. Alas, he was nothing now but a specter, a mere powerless ghost trapped in the past.

"Father my magic is fading out and we have to say goodbye" she tried to pull out but he was not ready to let go of her, he was never ready, instead he rested his palm on her head, stroking his free hand down her golden hair.

"Klaus !" someone called out his name but none of them did pay attention. Klaus was so absorbed in his fatherly moment and nothing in the world could distract him from it.

"Klaus! " the same voice called again but this time it was louder, angrier.

"Father do you hear it" said Hope before she pulled out to meet her father's impassive face. He remained stoic, not paying a heed to his caller . But then his poker-face broke into a frown, a confused frown at the familiarity of the voice. He span to the opposite direction, his hands still settled protectively on his daughter's shoulders.

"Who are you" he groaned.

"I'm Hayley" She yelled while eyeing the blond woman next to him. Klaus was taken aback by the answer, still unable to process the inaccuracy of the situation "Klaus look at me" She walked towards him but he growled defensively, exposing his hybrid fangs.

"You're an illusion, I've been stuck here for ages and you waited till this day to show up" Hayley raised a brow and vamped in front of him before he could make any move.

"No I'm real, she's the one who's unreal, it's a fictional illusion your own mind created. This is not your daughter Klaus, This is not our daughter, just look at her she's been fooling you into staying here forever and I came here to bring you back to your real family" she reached out for his hand but he yanked it in disapproval.

"You're a liar. You're not Hayley and if you were I'd rather rott here than follow you so don't waste the little time I have with my daughter into proving me the opposite" His words didn't leave her a choice but to resort to his own methods of negotiation.

"Alright you don't wanna go, I will make you go" she grabbed him by his collar and pinned him against the wall until they were face to face.

"Do you wanna taste my fist Klaus? do you want me to rip your heart just to prove you how real I am"

He gasped for breathing for somehow he felt so tired he couldn't lift his hands to counterattack. When he didn't resist, she pulled back angrily and in response he reluctantly raised his head and closed his eyes in surrender to welcome her anticipated punch, simpering at her blatant provocations. Hayley felt worked up by his indifference that was pushing her to the limits. She raised her hand to slap off that smirk but it occurred to her to opt for a more rousing move. In flash, she drove her left hand into his sternum, breaking into his ribs that cracked against her fist. He cringed in pain while clutching her elbow.

"Are you going to spit the same few words every time I come here, how about you acknowledge the delusional soap Oprah you stuck yourself in. Wake the fuck up!" She roared while he stared at her like a transparent wall, not giving away any splinter of emotion or interest in what she said. Hayley screamed at him louder again though he remained unmoved and slowly a derisive chuckle crept on his face "That was a good act, I was this close to believe it. You may sound like her but you're not her"

"I thought I had my signature when It came to punching" she withdraw her hand and he bit his lips to restrain his wince "Does this remind of something?" She punched him in the face and his back landed on the floor, not bothering to dodge the attack as he deliberately let her knock him down. Still lying on the floor, he titled back his head, wiping the drops of blood from his bottom lip before he stood up in a blink to face the opposite side of the room.

"Where is Hope?" he turned around in panic, eyes searching for her in every corner "Where is she?"

"She has never been here, this is bullshit you made up, that woman is not Hope. She's just a cuter female version of you. Your mind simply converted those fantasies you have into this representation, a subjective image of a grown-up Hope portrayed by you and the only reason you think it's true because you're desperate to believe so"

"SHUT up" he bawled as he threw a vase at her and she grabbed it rapidly before it could split her skull.

"You daughter is with me you dumb-ass. She's waiting for you. Actually we are all waiting for you. Me, Elijah, Freya, Marcel, even Kol" As she finished the last part he narrowed his eyes in disbelief then lowered his gaze until it settled on the floor before he looked back at her, "not everyone" he refuted.

"No Klaus they all do"

"When you say all, is Camille one of them" He asked with a tiny suspicion.

"Of course, she's dying to see you like the rest of us" She replied with a genuine nod and his features softened accordingly. To gain more his trust she extended her arms, welcoming him to come closer. And in a matter of seconds, he was walking stagnantly towards her, letting his feet drag him where they wished regardless his doubts. He stopped right before her, watched her with weary eyes and said "You're not lying are you?" his suspicion still overshadowed his trust. She squeezed his hand reassuringly to shake off any remaining doubts.

"I've never been a liar" As she finished her words, he was already in her arms, his chest was heavy but his breathing was yet much heavier. And for a moment, he felt all the worry that had burdened his mind for a long time was offloaded as he rested his head on her warm shoulder. Wild berry, that's how she smelled. That fragrant scent he would recognize among thousand women. Maybe after all she was real. He thought.

"Freya!" Hayley shouted out, causing Klaus to jump out of his skin. His eyes widened with shock at the sight of his older sister, standing in front of him in flesh and bones, . He broke the hug, still unable to process his sister's sudden appearance. Freya dashed towards him, grabbing his arm violently while chanting.

"Take him down now" Hayley bawled again as she watched Klaus struggling to break free.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" His voice was filled with panic and outrage.

"Brother I'm bringing you home" That was the last word he heard before everything went black.

* * *

Her used-to-be scarlet hair had turned into dark mahogany that matched the blood stains on her dress. He sorrowfully stroked her hair before he pulled back the white cover over her lifeless face. Every day he would prepare himself to get rid of her body but he found himself unable to do it. He carried her face in his memory throughout the centuries, dreamed of the day she would open her heart for him every single night of his eternal life. But now she was dead and he was alone again.

"Sir do you want me to do this for you" the fit black man behind him suggested.

"I think it's about time we said good bye" Lucien said bitterly, throwing a final glance at her "I lied to her because I wanted to see what she was up to and it didn't surprise me at all that she stabbed me back when she got hold of the white oak. Her vendetta towards the Mikaelsons hastened her downfall"

His bodyguard remained silent for a while then spoke "We have the white oak so what is the next move sir?"

"First thing first we need to burn this. After that I'll tell you about the plan of how to wipe the Mikaelsons off the map of the Earth one and all"

* * *

He woke up with a start, eyes fluttered opened at the crying of his baby, coughing and gasping for air like a fish out of water. His sweat poured down his neck. He sat down on his bed, desperately trying to save himself from choking as his coughing turned into gagging and his face became tomato red. Hayley and Freya were already sitting on the bed next to him, supporting his back with both of their hands.

"Klaus breathe" Freya asked him while drawing soothing circles down his scruff. Hayley however was wiping off the sweat from his forehead with the hem of her pullover.

"It's okey we're here" she consoled him.

His erratic breathing gone gradually stagnant and in no time he closed his eyes while rubbing his sore throat, still dizzy from his long slumber. His lids were swollen, marred by dark circles, his lips were dirtied by his saliva and his whole body felt sticky like he jumped out of a swamp. He traveled his hand through his face, and his stubbly chin felt unbearably prickly under his palm, leaving him to wonder how did he grow a light beard overnight as he remembered that he did shave a day ago. He also spotted the blood bag linked to his wrist and he pulled it out abruptly.

"Where am I" he looked at the two women besides him, failing to recognize his own room.

"You're home brother" Freya's voice was shaken and she threw herself in his arm, not believing her own eyes "you scared the hell of us" she sobbed in his ear.

"Elijah! Kol ! He's back!" Hayley called out, her hand still posited behind Klaus' left shoulder.

A minute after, the two Mikaelsons brothers came in in a rush, both staring at their brother in bewilderment mixed with delight. Klaus was repeating his daughter's name incessantly like a broken record, begging for his sister to bring her for him as he was unable to stand up for an inexplicable reason.

"She's sleeping. Don't worry, nothing bad happened to her" Hayley ensured him and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. Elijah reached out for the chair and positioned near the bed before he seated, taking a closer view of the hybrid's pale face, Kol behind him stood with his arms crossed, wearing a satisfied smile at the sight of his brother speaking again.

"How do you feel, you look faint" Elijah inquired anxiously.

"Tired, dramatically sore and not to mention the vertigo that kicks in my head, like I'm about to pass out at any time" Klaus replied while pressing his fingers against his nose in attempt to stop the dizziness.

"You ought to be" Hayley stated.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked hoarsly after clearing his throat.

"three weeks, we found you semi-dead with a bullet in the heart. For a second we all thought you died but thank god your body didn't burn and it occurred to us that maybe the bullet wasn't made of white oak, which was in the end true. Though that didn't prevent us from freaking out as you didn't wake up regardless our attempts of reaching out to you, using different spells, trying helplessly to get inside your mind" Elijah explained, still eyeing his brother with concern.

"let's say that you weren't willing to wake up" Kol added.

"All I can remember is how Aurora abducted us and.."

"Yes Klaus, she's dead and I killed her with my own hands, I wanted to give you the honor to end her wretched life but given your state, someone had to step in and I was more than willing to fulfill that task. As for the white oak bullet, it was obviously fake, and I bet she herself didn't know that. Someone cheated her and she bought the story like a fool" Hayley explained.

"Typically Aurora" Elijah commented.

"Where is Hope" Klaus asked again, straightening to leave his bed but Freya stopped him "I'll bring her to you when she wakes"

"No I wanna see her now, do not stop me" He insisted.

"You will see her when you're ready to get up. Your body is still weak" Hayley confirmed Freya's point. He was to lean back to lay down when the specter of a green-eyed blond popped in his head and he stiffened in his place.

"Where is Cami !" he asked in a high pitched voice, dread washed all over his face. They all exchanged commiserative look, each one urging the other to give the best answer to the troubled hybrid. Elijah's clear-throat broke the silence that prevailed for almost a minute and he finally spoke "We couldn't leave her body to rot, the best thing we had to do is to give her the proper funeral she deserves and since you were away.."

"She died because of me" he scolded himself, looking into the empty space with lackluster eyes. And suddenly he felt his whole body blazing with ire "She killed her out of spite because of me"

"She didn't give you much of a choice Nicklaus. Though it all pains us to lose Cami, the loss would certainly have been far more tragic if Hayley had died. You are a good father and you did well when you chose the mother of your child over your beloved friend. Hope would never forgive you if things went otherwise" Elijah stated, hoping his words would lessen his brother's sorrow.

"She was more than a friend Elijah" Klaus gnarled with agony. Seeing him all pained brought to Hayley an strong feeling of culpability. Because no matter how many times she told herself that Cami's death was a collateral damage that neither her no Klaus had a hand on it, she still believed that her life was spared at the expense of someone else's, that her friend died at some point because of her.

"I wanna see my daughter" he blinked away the welling tears in his eyes. Hayley nodded before she exited the room without saying a word.

"After the explosion you lost the cure and it took us another fortnight to find the ingredients. Maybe that's the reason why you feel so weak" Kol explained, trying to change the subject.

"Yet I can smell it on me" Klaus said while bending his knees to lean back.

"Of course, Hayley made sure that you took the cure for the past couple of days. She would check up on you every night, trying her best to get inside of your mind until she exhausts herself" Freya related "There was a time we all lost hope but she didn't. She gave herself a mission to bring you back and she finally made it".

Klaus unbuttoned his black sweatshirt and felt a weird sensation when his digits touched the smooth skin of his own chest. There was no trace of the scar, like it never existed.

"It disappeared" he commented while eyeing his unmarred torso, and somehow he felt better.

"You healed" Elijah spoke.

"So why am I this frail? " he was about to stand up when he saw Hayley walking towards him with their daughter. Hope extended her arms in anticipation to welcome her father's hug. Klaus couldn't help but grin at the sight of his dear princess, he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, hugging her so tight until her whole face was buried into his chest. At the beginning she responded with a joyful squeal but sooner her head began to wriggle when his embrace became smothering and he pulled back. Everyone watched the scene with an affectionate smile.

"I missed you so much" he pinched her chubby cheek and she pinched his back with a teasing giggle.

Freya beckoned to her two brothers to leave with a one-eye blink and they followed suit immediately. A moment late, she made her way out of the room as well to give the hybrid family the privacy they need.

"You'll find us in the guest room" Freya said before exiting the room.

Klaus was so busy celebrating those joyful moments with his beloved daughter that he didn't even pay attention to Freya's words. It was in those moments that Klaus' human side came out unabashedly, contrary to when he interacted with people or even with his siblings, that part would shy away, and with a lot of efforts it might show up in a few glimpses exclusively to Rebekah or Camille, but his affection was nothing compared to the one he displayed with Hope. With her, he would embrace his humanity openly, with no restrain whatsoever.

Hayley watched him exchanging pokes with his daughter and she wished for nothing more in the world than to see the three of them being united forever. Unintentionally, she leaned in to join their poking fight but Klaus decided to surrender when his daughter proved to be more resilient.

"Don't cut her hair. She looks cuter this way" he ran his fingers through her messy locks.

"No scissors will come near my baby's hair from now on. I give you my words" she promised.

Shortly, he put Hope next to him and slipped effortfully out of the bed, staggering to his closet to fetch new clothes. He removed with shaky hands his sweaty sweater whose last button tangled clumsily in a strand of his hair and he cursed his weakness for leaving him unable to free himself from the offending button. Hayley watched the struggle from the corner of her eyes amusedly, laughing deep down at his plight.

"Damn it" he cursed and she rushed to him "I think we need a pair of scissors" Hayley commented sardonically while disentangling his hair from the vile button. Klaus bowed his head accordingly to help her with the task. The close proximity was unnerving just like before but he was handling it very well and he secretly congratulated himself for regaining his renowned self-control. Maybe it's due to his recovery from the curse and that he had no more a scar to be controlled by.

Yet, the wild-berry scent of hers wasn't something he could easily resist. And at that very moment, he came to realize that he had been lying to himself when he thought for one second that he could overcome those inexplicable sensations whenever she came near. And it bugged him so much to acknowledge how deeply her mere presence affected him. Because the only thing he longed to do right now was to hug her so tight until her bones cracks.

"just rip it off" he gnarled while writhing in discomfort and she did as he said.

"My mother used to tell me it's bad luck to rip off clothes" she collected the shreds of the sweater from the floor. Klaus opened the drawer, paused for a moment then replied "I don't believe in mischance but what you have said quite tallies with what happened two weeks ago. Now I can allow myself to say that it is indeed bad-luck" and he grabbed a clean black sweater. His words fell like an ice bucket on Hayley's head when he evoked their recent sexual intercourse in the lake house. She wasn't sure whether she felt pestered because he referred to it as bad-luck or because he brought up that night in the very day he woke up from his slumber. The hybrid saw her startled reflection in the mirror and pretended to wave at her daughter who wasn't even looking at her.

"Where did you bury her" his asked plainly.

"in the French quarter cemetery, next to her brother and uncle Kareen's grave" Hayley turned around to face him and slowly lowered her eyes to his chest so as to avoid eye-contact but she caught herself staring shamelessly at his bare torso, unintentionally recalling their night. She flushed, faked a cough to shatter his attention then announced quickly "I'm going downstairs" she turned on her heels and walked to the direction of the door.

"It is hypocrite to kill someone then go kneeling at his grave stone, weeping for forgiveness" his words stopped her in her tracks.

"I know that she had a big heart and she would probably forgive me if she were alive because she was blessed with an incredible sense of empathy that brings her to pardon people no matter how dreadful their deeds could be. Nevertheless, I will never forgive myself for what I did to her" his tone was acerbic and angry but Hayley chose to remain silent and listen.

"She looked at me in the eyes and begged for life and I turned my back on her" he resumed bitterly, causing Hayley to break out from her silence. She turned around all of a sudden and bawled indignantly at his whining "I mourned her when you were M.I.A because she was my friend too. And even though I'm happy to be reunited again with my daughter I still can't forget that her life was cruelly traded for mine, knowing that if she's ten feet under the ground right now that's because of me. I'm grateful for what you did even though you're quite regretting it and I get it. I'm OK with it Klaus because I know that I've never been your first choice and that's how things had always been between us since ever. It's not something I learnt yesterday and it doesn't bother me at all, but please don't make it this hard for me" her words erupted from her mouth like pyroclastic flows and she glared at him angrily, cursing the slight vibration in her voice for exposing her hurt and frustration. Klaus was completely taken aback by her abrupt outburst. He reached for he elbow but she back off.

"No Klaus don't" her tone was cold "You made it clear and I've already got over it" she lied. But Klaus wasn't willing to let her go, he tightened his hand around her elbow so that she wouldn't slip it out his grip.

"I don't regret it you bloody fool. The only thing I regret is that I didn't force her to leave New Orleans before she got involved in our family drama. If she's ten feet under the ground like you said is solely because of _ME_. I should have killed Aurora ages ago , I should have listened to _Freya_ when she blamed me for letting her go after shanghaiing Rebekah's body, I should have listened to _Cami_ when she begged me to end her life when she compelled her to slit her throat . I should have listened to _you_ when you told me to stay in the lake house, I should have listened to a lot of bloody people but I didn't. I am the architect of this mess. I alone. Not you, not anyone else" his breathing was erratic from speaking so fast, still holding firmly her elbow. And by the way he looked at her she could tell that he meant every word he said.

"I don't regret at all. I'm devastated because Cami's gone but I would have gone crazy if it was you who died" he declared with a low pitched-voice and she could feel his heart racing under his palm. Shortly, Klaus realized his unanticipated bluntness when he reviewed his own sentence. His eyes turned ice blue by the moment and he withdrew slowly his hand. Hayley refrained from showing any emotion although his words sent waves of positive energy to her whole body.

"You can leave Hope with me. I'd love to take a bath with her"

"Of course. She's yours" she said with a faint smile before she paced out of the room with her eyes still down. Her quick footsteps echoed the corridor, walking so fast until she felt a stiff body colliding with her forehead.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"Why so hasty" Elijah questioned, inspecting the hybrid's face with a skeptical look.

"urm I was coming to you actually" she replied as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"How is he?"

"Doing well. So far" she replied lazily, trying to shorten the conversation as possible.

"Hayley does he know that he has been taking your blood over the past two weeks to not desiccate?" Elijah's tone was serious but Hayley responded with an unworried smile "He's just woke up, I will tell him when he comes".

* * *

 **REVIEW PLEASE 33**


	13. The bond

**Hello fellas it's good to see you again. I can't believe this story made it to chapter 13, well that's thanks to you my loyal fans. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"Why so hasty" Elijah questioned, inspecting the hybrid's face with a skeptical look._

 _"urm I was coming to you actually" she replied as she tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear._

 _"How is he?"_

 _"Doing well. So far" she replied lazily, trying to shorten the conversation as possible._

 _"Hayley does he know that he has been taking your blood over the past two weeks to not desiccate?" Elijah's tone was serious but Hayley responded with an unworried smile "He's just woke up, I will tell him when he comes"._

* * *

The water felt so warm as it lapped through his chilled body. Even Hope who wasn't at first willing to get into the tube started to enjoy the warmth of the bubbles that surrounded her tiny body like a mountain of lather. Her already cherry cheeks were now tomato red and her dump blond hair clung to her forehead, forming adorable bangs. And like a grown up, she clutched the soap with her tiny hand and started to rub it against her father's chest diligently, mimicking her mother's imperative moves. Klaus raised his head to give her access to his neck and when he decided to do the same, she broke into hysterical giggles at the contact of the tickling sponge, causing her father to laugh too. Even Hayley and Elijah could hear their laughter from the dining room.

"See I told you. He's fine" Hayley blithely said.

"He's fine because your blood is still in his system" Elijah croaked while tracing the edge of the wooden table with the tip of his index.

"That was during the day he wasn't under the treatment but now that he healed , it won't make any difference"

"What if he grows addicted" he left his seat to close the ajar door.

"Vampires feed on human blood not Vampire's" Hayley highlighted.

"Wrong! I thought Klaus instructed you everything about being a vampire when you turned but it figured he overlooked the entire chapter of _Vampire's Eating Habit_ . They do feed on animal blood, human blood, _vampire_ blood if they want to. You must be wondering how and why. I'm going explain this" he seated before her, joined his hand together before he began to talk "We feed on human blood instead of vampire's because obviously there are more human than vampires in the world we live in so numerically speaking, it's easier to have access to human blood. Besides, human are compellable, easily subduable compared to vampires of course"

"I heard that vampire blood is more sustaining than human blood, let's say that the former is Vodka while the latter is more like cheap Red Dog Beer"

"Not false but there is something else you need to know about feeding on vampire's blood. The first time it does nothing, only it establishes a sort of a link between you and the vampire you feed on. That link remains inactivated but the moment he or she drinks from your blood, it automatically turns into activated mode" Elijah explained seriously to the hybrid before him.

"What is this link thing?" She asked, leaning her elbows on the table with a curious head tilt.

"a bond that entails, in infrequent cases, a notable change in behavior in the two vampires" Hayley's mind drifted subsequently to the night of the lake house and she remembered how she drunk from Klaus' wrist after he fed on her.

"Elijah the only reason why I gave him my blood is because I was desperate to communicate with him in any possible way. While shaking his body and screaming in his ear proved to be a waste of time, I thought that maybe if I wanted to get inside his mind I had to get inside his body in the first place. During the first two attempts he rejected my help because he considered me as an illusion. But later, my blood helped build a bridge between the two of us and that's how things worked"

"Maybe you're right but bear in mind that the link has been activated" His tone was dead serious as he looked deep into her soul, making her feel bare inside, completely exposed to his gaze. Instantly, her legs shifted under the table with discomfort. She squeezed them tightly together to close the space between her thighs as her mind raced with memories from the penthouse. She recalled the way Klaus' and her kissed until their lips drew blood, and that was the first time they shared blood. Then Elijah showed up and she rushed downstairs with Klaus' blood all over her bottom lip. That afternoon she had been wondering whether Elijah payed attention to it or not . But given his answer now, it was one hundred percent sure he did notice her blood stained lips.

"Elijah, your worries are unwarranted. Maybe there will be consequences after that but let's not deny that it was thanks to my my blood that he came back" she spoke lightly in the attempting of trivializing the issue in front of Elijah who appeared so discontent with the blood bond thing.

"I don't know but I have this feeling that you were full aware of the adverse effects of the blood sharing, yet you chose to take the risk" his words shot her like arrows and she gnarled with outrage "Of course not" feeling deeply revolted by his accusation.

Elijah regretted his statement as soon as words left his mouth and was about to apologize for his rudeness when he heard light footsteps behind the door. The two vampires froze in their place. A second later, the doorknob turned slowly and Freya appeared.

"Brother I'm going to the voodoo market" she announced abruptly.

"I will send one of the Strix to go with you and don't pout"

" I won't but please don't make that 25 foot read-head Yeti escort me, he's scaring kids everywhere I go" She whined like a little girl who had just been grounded.

"Take Sebastian with you then. He's well groomed not to mention very heedful" Elijah insisted and she let out a defeated sigh. Hayley watched pouty Freya stomping out of the room in a fit of frustration.

"Speaking of vampire guards" Hayley cleared her throat for attention "today I'm going to the bayou and no Elijah you won't escort me" she ordered him before he could protest "Today is the ceremony of proclaiming the new alpha of the crescents so my attendance is obligatory and trust me the last person in New Orleans they're willing to welcome to this party is a vampire, let alone Klaus' older brother" Elijah ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair "I guess you leave me no choice but to comply with your wishes" he said with a half sigh that Hayley answered with a triumphant smile.

* * *

The hello kitty bathe coat hugged Hope's body and she looked like one of those babies in shampoo commercials, adorably chubby and with a perfect posture. Klaus looked at her admiringly and he grabbed his discarded cellphone from the bed to take a few pictures of his daughter before she got squirmy. He wiped the cracked screen that made the task of unlocking the phone quite challenging and he was going to reach the home page when zillions of missed calls from Freya and Elijah popped up and they all dated back to three or four weeks ago. He scrolled down for a short moment until Cami's name appeared in the list and he felt a pinch in the heart. He knew if he would dwell on the past he won't be able to move on. Knowing well that grieving wasn't something he was good at, he threw the phone back on the bed before his mind would delve deeper.

"We're going to dress up then we will join the rest of them right?" he watched fondly Hope who was sitting cross-legged on the bed. She extended her arms enthusiastically to her father but shortly lost balance and ended up falling hard on her back. Laughing already at her clumsy move, Klaus pulled her left arm to help her sit down while she giggled sillily with him. But suddenly her beaming smile broke into a scowl as she joined her hands across her chest then pressed them down her belly. Klaus squatted down next to the bed until he was face to face with her.

"What's wrong darling, is there something bothering you?" He asked anxiously and she nodded "poo". It took him a few seconds to realize that she needed to pee, or probably _poo_ . And fort the first time in his entire immortal life he felt completely useless as he had never had the guts to change his daughter's diapers or even dared watching her mother changing them to learn at least how to do it.

"Hayley!" he called urgently but he received no answer whatsoever even after calling her name several times. A short moment later Elijah dashed into the room to find his brother pacing back and forth while holding his baby up in the air.

"She's been out" Elijah's announcement struck me as odd and he spun his head abruptly to his direction.

"What?! Where did she go? her daughter needs diaper change before things get messy" Klaus cried in a whiny tone.

"My My, your daughter is going to maternity very soon and you sill haven't learn how to handle a dirty nappy" Elijah commented with a raise of brow, mocking his panicking brother. "and spare me the lecture Elijah. Why would I play the nanny when she has a mother, and an aunt" he protested.

"That's the most misogynistic statement I've ever heard from a man since the late 20's" Klaus rolled his eyes at his brother's so uncalled-for feminism and questioned again before he gave him Hope "where the bloody hell has she gone?"

"To the bayou to attend a sort of coronation ceremony. A new Alpha will be titled this afternoon and she was invited to take part in this event"

"And let me guess, she went alone?" he groaned

"She insisted that she went alone and you know how stiff-necked she could be"

"Your Strix minions proved to be as useful as a rabbi in an Irish wake" Klaus pointed out sarcastically.

"It's the bayou she's going to. Name a one vampire who dares setting a foot in a mazy zone brimmed with werewolves" Elijah justified as he began to remove the diaper of his niece who was lying in the cozy bed. Klaus looked up and down approvingly then spoke "Maybe the bayou is the safest place for a wolf but as much as I trust her with her pack, I still can't let her go without keeping an eye on her because those wolves lost their Alpha in a Mikaelson fight and they won't let it slide so easily. I would go vindictive if one of you dies because of a wolf business" Klaus theorized.

"Are you suggesting that the crescent wolf might be holding a grudge against Hayley because of what happened to Jackson"

"As long as their grudge does not evolve into a sheer vendetta against us, we're pretty much grateful" Somehow, Elijah was completely taken aback by Klaus' uncommon reasoning . His brother, he who never bowed or shown an ounce of fear or weakness to his enemies or even friends no matter how powerful he/she could be, was exhibiting an unusual sense of gratefulness towards the very wolves he always perceived as pack of errant beasts. Maybe Klaus grew into a wise man after one thousand year of perpetual failing decisions, but it might be also due to his vulnerability that forced him to renounce a big part of his super-massive ego. Elijah wondered deep down.

"So you think that invitation is a trap to lure her into an ambush?"

"Possibly" Klaus answered plainly.

"You've got all the right of the world to be paranoid but don't you think that your theory is a bit too theatrical"

"How about I go check myself and see if I'm dramatizing things or not" Klaus said before he stormed out in a flash, leaving Elijah in a brooding state.

* * *

When Hayley arrived at the edge of the swamp, the wolves were still busy preparing for the party. Some were hanging ribbons on the branches of the firs, others were setting the tables. Every wolf in the bayou was charged with a task and it felt so warm to see them celebrating something again. Hayley raised her head to the cloudy sky when she felt a drop of water on her forehead. It was thoughtful of the wolves after all to set up a tent big enough for a whole pack as it was getting chilly.

"Hayley!" an old woman called out and Hayley turned back to see Marry waving at her. With quick footstep, Hayley headed to Mary's hut to greet her. The old lady welcomed her with hugs and kisses before she poked her arm.

"Where have you been hybrid girl" Mary inquired with concern and Hayley was going to answer when she spotted an olive skinned guy sitting on the couch behind, eyeing them with speculation.

"Hi Jade" Hayley waved at him and he smiled back"It's a long story, we'll need a whole bottle of scotch for that" Hayley turned to Mary while she pulled out the liquor bottle from her leather bag.

"I will drink that when you bring my grand-daughter to me. I haven't seen her for ten days" Mary croaked before she snatched the bottle with a teasing smile "This is good stuff from the Mikaelson royalty you thief" Hayley stuck out her tongue with a wink at her.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Jade is the new Alpha. You two guys know each other, don't you?" the old werewolf turned around to face the broad-shouldered werewolf.

"We sure do" he affirmed as he extended his arm to Hayley "It's a good thing to see you" They shook hands formally.

"Jade wants to talk to you so have a seat Haley" Marry beckoned to the wooden chair.

"And I'm listening to you Jade" Hayley said as she seated.

* * *

Freya looked any different from Willy Wonka with her massive sunglasses that her brother insisted she should wear to stay undercover. Every time she asked Elijah for permission to go out he would have a fit of anger, starting an endless lecture about safety measures by forcing her to hide half of her face with long scarves or cowboy hats. Kol wasn't any less lenient, he as well liked to play the overprotected brother. And given the way they treated her like a vulnerable child, Freya wondered how Rebekah survived living with her smothering siblings all these centuries. That must be a living hell.

The Strix bodyguard walked behind her the entire way, following Freya's steps like a robot. Freya felt extremely flustered and turned around to the stalking Strix.

"How about we swap our places, it's better I walk behind you because people will think you're checking out my derriere like a creep and I don't think you like being judged pervert" she crossed her hands across her chest sassily.

"and who am I suppose to follow then? it's safer if I walk behind you"

"You're a vampire you have strong hearing, my footsteps will guide you and by the way can you smile, you're scaring people with that grumpy face of yours" She checked out the Strix exasperatedly, the later snorted throw pursed lips "and risk your brother's wrath if something bad happens to you. No thanks"

"I'm a Mikaelson witch and I can take care of yourself, which makes your assistant so unnecessary. So either you do what I say or I will turn you into a donkey" she gnarled loudly, faking an innocent smile and he bowed in accordance, not wishing to continue this sterile debate any further.

* * *

"First thing first, we're happy that you accepted our invitation, you've been away during the breeding season and we were wondering if you were still alive" Said Jade with a good-natured gin but his beaming eyes turned sad by the moment as he looked down "Your husband Jackson was a great leader, a friend of mine and of every crescent wolf. He fought for the pack and shown braveness and shrewdness in difficult times" the soon to be Alpha spoke heart-brokenly "He will always have a place in our hearts and so is you Hayley. You freed us from the curse, saved us from the witches' tyranny and more importantly stood by us against Klaus Mikaelson"

"We're family, it's my duty to protect you" Hayley's heart melted at the sweetness of Jade's words, feeling for a first time a strong sense of belonging after Jackson's death.

"Unfortunately, during your absence one of my pals disappeared in the woods and we still don't know if he's still alive or not. A week after, another disappearance of a young teenager followed and now every one is freaking out" he leaned back, took a deep breathe before he resumed "Witches had always enjoyed undermining us and we're still investigating on that but vampires haven't meddled in our business for long time , which leaves us Klaus. No one have heard or seen him lately" his once warm green eyes turned icy emerald as he stared at her with an accusatory regard.

"No Klaus hasn't done anything of this sort" she objected vigorously.

"How can you be sure of that, things of this sort are no strange to Klaus" Jade stated with a wry smile, almost sarcastic.

"I know what I'm talking about. I've been with him during the past two weeks. I can assure you that he didn't make this move"

"You've been with him like 24h? have you been supervising him during his sleep or spying on his extra curricular activities? it's Klaus we're talking about" he quizzed dubiously.

"Yes I was with him 24h because Klaus Mikaelson was enchanted by a very powerful spell that put him in a deep sleep for more than two weeks. Hence, he's innocent" Marry's eyes widened at the piece of news and so were Jade's.

"What if he was implicated in this before his extended nap?".

"If so, I'll give you my word that I'll kick his ass myself" she deadpanned, her eyes blazed with outrage, not bearing hearing any more accusation against the original hybrid of any sort of bad deeds. Because she perfectly knew he was innocent, and also because she couldn't take listening to people tearing him down for nothing.

Mary was watching the heated conversation like a bystander until Jade stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" grandmother asked.

"I'm gonna help the others with the tents, it's raining cats and dogs outside" he answered Marry then turned his gaze to Hayley "Make no mistake Hayley, if we're accusing the vampires it's because of the history we have. I hope you don't feel offended by my words" he said, emphasizing the word "offended".

"At all. You leave the vampires to me, I'll handle them" Hayley assured him with a strained smile, still pissed at the bad news. But deep down she knew she was more angry at the way the wolves would think the worst of Klaus and point fingers at him without solid factual proof. She felt her cheeks reddening as she thought back about her defensive reaction whenever someone blamed him or accused him of something. She knew he was far from being an angel, yet she couldn't allow anyone to demonize him. She couldn't stand watching people being rude, judgmental or mean to him. Hayley caught herself burning with indignation and she asked herself that moment, why was she playing the advocate of the devil all of a sudden. Since when?

Mary let her gaze follow Jade's back as he made his way out of the house then sighed deeply"He reminds me so much of Jackson" the grandmother's eyes were stained with tears and it broke Hayley's heart into pieces, knowing deep down that she was partly to blame for those tears as she dragged her grandson to his downfall because of her blind devotion to the Mikaelsons.

"No one is like Jackson, your grandson was unique in every sense of the word" she rested her hand on her engagement ring and began to fiddle with it, itching to remove the offending jewelry. And for or a moment she felt her heart was about to stop. Appalled by her own insensitively, she opened her mouth for air and took a deep breathe to shake off the ugly thought. How dares she take it off? a scolding voice yelled at her from the back of her head but her mind was dealing with another voice. A one that was urging her to free herself from everything that reminded her of him. Hayley glanced at her ring, the very ring that brought sweet memories of her dead husband every-time her gaze fell upon it suddenly became the symbol of her disloyalty and selfishness. She found herself looking away, not bearing the mere sight of the it because the longer she watched her ring the greater her long for freedom was and she found herself rubbing her hand with irritation, like a dog scraping at his chain.

"Hayley!" Marry's voice startled her from her inner battle "What's distracting you?" She looked at the blemish face of the hybrid. Hayley's gaze shifted to Mary as she gained her composure.

"Actually I was wondering about this breeding season Jade mentioned earlier, what is it?" she tried to put her best unflustered face to her mother-in-law. Mary glanced at her with confusion before she puffed "Sometimes I wonder if you're a werewolf because no wolf ever asked this question"

"There are plenty of things I ignore about werewolves traditions and lifestyle" Mary shifted in her seat and titled her chin up to meet Hayley's eyes.

"I'll tell everything I know and I guess It's everything you need to know. The wolf's mating annual season or what Jade referred to as the breeding season starts around October and ends in December so mainly it lasts through the fall and ends at the beginning of the winter. This period of time entails a sudden increase in sexual hormones production in both male and female wolves" The old lady's explanation peeked Hayley's interest and she find herself leaning on the small table that filled the space between them " the female wolf would ramble the woods to look for their mate by displaying affection to the opposite sex. Each one is using her own technique to lure the male until he responds to her advances and only then the male begins to show mutual interest to the female" Hayley's mind was clouded by so many key words. Fall, attraction, sexual hormones and mating, those terms did not make sense each by itself but somehow she felt that she could draw something useful out of these scattered words if she managed to find a link between them.

"I thought the male is the one who picks his female like old days but I guess we wolf are the modern type" Hayley jeered.

"That's what cats do and you're not cat woman. You're a wolf Hayley, you must have gone through this at least once in your life. Have you ever felt attracted to a werewolf during the fall?" Hayley shrugged at the outspokenness of Mary.

"Attracted to a wolf like chasing him for sex? NO" she lied, because she knew that she was falling head over the hills for Taylor Lookwood the moment she first saw him in the Appalachians and if her memory didn't fail her, she remembered how they met at the end of the summer and how she traveled miles away looking for him because she was damn attracted to the black-haired hunk.

"I just thought it was inevitable since you're an alpha and you cannot leave without an alpha in your life. It's in your nature. Sooner of later your instincts will lead you to him, my grandson was betrothed to you for this reason"

"He was betrothed to me so that I won't be looking for another Alpha" Hayley deducted.

"Exactly" Hayley paused for moment to process all these information before she turned her gaze to Mary.

"Those heightened sexual impulses during the breeding season, do Hybrids like me experience them too?"

"I don't know but If there is something I know about hybrids is that they tend to have more control over their instincts. They can turn whenever they want and probably mate any time in the year" Now that things got clearer to her, Hayley's mind began establish a chronological connection between what the old lady said and all the mess that happened in California and the lake house. Klaus' sudden fondness started at the beginning of the fall, and if what Mary said was true that meant the breeding season was also behind their one night stand in mystic fall, given the fact they did in the fall, October precisely.

"And after the mating, what happens, they become what? married?" Hayley found herself asking a lot of questions.

"It's more than marriage, it's a mystical bond that goes beyond any regular bond. Such a link only death can break. The female becomes automatically the male's propriety after the mating, thus, no other male can touch her or even dare coming near her because from that moment she becomes off limit to anyone except for him. As for the alphas, their bond is even much greater, they grow impossibly attached to each other that no one can ascend them apart. They become a one soul, slaves to each other's desires and that's what makes their link unbreakable" Hayley felt her heart beating so fast as she listened to Mary's zoology course, partly freaking out with the bond story yet strongly amazed by mother nature.

"I'm an Alpha, so is Klaus. We did it but there was no bond between us, we hated each other with every fiber of our being" she hoped Mary didn't pay attention to the past tense.

"The bond is still buried somewhere in your sub-conscience. Don't forget, you two are hybrids and things do not go the same way with people of your kind. It doesn't matter what kind of bond you have with that crazy beast, your marriage with Jackson obliterated it completely" But Jackson is dead now, Hayley wondered deep down. Did that mean that the bond was reactivated? but she had already activated her blood bond with him when they shared blood? are the two bonds behind their out of the blue attraction? Her mind was exploding with groundless theories that she was desperate to prove significant.

* * *

Dark garlic, red candles, borage, agrimony and almond, those were the things Freya bought from the voodoo market. She threw the items in her bag and turned around to check on her Strix escort but was surprised when she didn't find him in his usual place, behind the electric pole. It appeared that he had enough of being treated like a useless chaperon and after all decided to go off duty. She fought her way out of the market that was brimmed with people and was about to get into her car when she saw a pitbull running towards her in high speed. Before she could chant a spell to change his direction, the dog jumped at her and planted his fangs in her left arm, ripping at her flesh. Freya cried with pain as she collapsed on her knees. Her blood stained her white top and it was only then that she missed Sebastian's service.

"Sebastian!" she called out the Strix's name through pursed lips, blood cascading down her arm. She felt her head spinning and before she would pass out she pulled out her mobile from her bag and dialed swiftly Elijah's number. But slowly her vision got blurred and ended up falling unconscious on the ground, drowning in her own blood.

* * *

The conversation with Mary turned out more instructive than Hayley expected and she found herself on the edge of her seat while listening to the knowledgeable lady. But her concentration was quick disturbed by the wolves squabbling outside. She could hear their loud nattering and in no time, their howling turned more like a war cry. Hayley and Mary paced out of the hut to see what was going on. It rained extremely heavy and the fog hazed over the swamp as the rain and humidity collided, The wolves gathered in large number and it was impossible to see around whom they were gathering. Hayley elbowed her way through them to reach the center of the crowd and was beyond surprised to find Klaus standing in the middle, resting his hands on his waist like the master of the universe while watching everyone from above.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled loud, enough to silent everyone around. He raised his brow, jeering at the massive crowd and bawled confidently"I came here to fetch the mother of my child but I didn't expect such a welcome party"

Jade's nostrils flared at the hybrid's taunting tone "You're not welcome sleeping beauty so bugger off"

"And who is this mouthy specimen?" Klaus glared at Hayley for her reckless disclosure before he scoffed derisively at the werewolf.

"I'm the Alpha, you ought to show me respect" Jade barked, his eyes blazed gold.

"displeased to meet you, I am the Alpha of the Alphas, so you ought to show me fear" Klaus' eyes flashed icy grey defiantly as he took a few steps forwards.

"Enough!" Hayley whooshed between them before they would rip each other's throat.

"This ridiculousness needs to stop now" she grabbed the father of her child by his elbow and leaned closer "You and I need to talk" Klaus faked an offended "oh" as he allowed the female hybrid to drag him out of the crowd from his arm like a disobedient child. The wolves watched them while Klaus galloped behind her in a detached fashion and slowly they both disappeared in the fog, leaving every one staring at their back in bewilderment.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter quenched your curiosity and gave you the answers you were looking for. The best is yet to come so stay tuned and see you next week, or month (let's pray for a week)**


	14. Masks dropping

**Hello Fellas. 200 reviews, alright this is huge and I repeat it again. It's thanks to you that this story is going on. This chapter is loaded with good stuff. I enjoyed writing it so I presume you'll enjoy every bit of it. Thank you guys.**

* * *

 **Previously**

 _"This ridiculousness needs to stop now" she grabbed the father of her child by his elbow and leaned closer "You and I need to talk" Klaus faked an offended "oh" as he allowed the female hybrid to drag him out of the crowd from his arm like a disobedient child. The wolves watched them while Klaus galloped behind her in a detached fashion and slowly they both disappeared in the fog, leaving every one staring at their back in bewilderment._

* * *

The rain pounded the bayou in heavy sheets, the drops were bigger than hailstone, making a drum stick sound as they fell on the wet ground. Hayley was soaked from head to toe and she cursed herself for wearing her cotton jacket that day instead of her leather coat. Her hair clung to her tanned skin in small wisps, covering a big part of her forehead. She looked at the original hybrid who was equally as wet soaked as her.

"The Alpha of the Alphas? really what was that?" Hayley snorted at Klaus who watched her with a blitheful smirk while she threw her hands into the air.

"isn't this true? anyway why did you bring me here" he looked around in a circle, checking his foggy surroundings.

"No you tell first me why on the earth are you here" she snapped as she creased her brows downward.

"We do not answer a question with another question little wolf but anyway... I simply came here to fetch you" he plainly said, still wearing that provocative smirk he liked so much.

"First of all, The ceremony will start in thirty minutes so I won't be leaving before the sunset. Second, why do you need to fetch me?"

"Because you refused to let Elijah escort you hence I'm obliged to take his place" he dimpled at her with an innocent look.

"But I believe you're smarter than Elijah and you know that I'm more safe in the bayou than in any other place. SOO please enough with your petty over-protectiveness. I can pretty much take care of myself, something you and your brother find it hard to grasp" she justified heatedly. Klaus smug smile faded out slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but found himself at loss of words. And without making a sound, he turned on his heels then waddled away from her.

"Where are you going?!" Hayley bawled at him in confusion.

"Like your new Alpha said, it's preferable I "bugger off". You're better off with your party pals after all. And I guess my assistance is unneeded" He turned back quickly and croaked with a voice as cold as his appearance.

"Klaus" she said with a leveled tone as she walked towards him "The wolves have never been big fans of you. I believe it's preferable you stay away from here for the benefits of all. As for Jade, he's gonna be the new alpha and the least thing I wish to happen is to lose him as an ally so you.." she didn't get to finish her words when he snapped at her "And who's this Jade huh? is he gonna propose like the last one and end up laying on Rebekah's bed wearing my own satin pajamas" Hayley frowned at his abrupt speech but felt partly amused by his overt jealously when she mentioned Jade's name. was it jealously? she secretly hoped so.

"This is utter bullshit and please stop screaming, there are wolves who can hear this nonsense" she ordered before she walked past him "let's get away from here"

"Where?" he questioned as he stared at her back.

"There is a small uninhabited cabin somewhere over that hills" she looked up through the fog that loomed over like a thick grayish smoke "I suppose it's there" she pointed with her finger upwards. Klaus followed her as she moved forwards.

* * *

"She doesn't answer my phone, I swore I heard her screaming before she hung up" Elijah muttered anxiously to himself. Kol watched him as he paced the room.

"Klaus doesn't answer his phone, Hayley either. Why does everybody in this freaking family have a phone if they're most of time unreachable?" He croaked as he rested his hand on his forehead.

"Lemme tell you something, you look for klaus and Hayley, I take care of Freya" Kol stood up.

"No You will stay here, I've had enough of people not listening to what I say. No one leaves this bloody house" Elijah began to lose his temper "do you understand"

"Did you just brought me from the city of the dead to keep me locked here" Kol questioned in a complaining tone.

"Unless you want to die for good this time, you ought to do exactly what I say" Those were Elijah's final words before he stormed out of the room. He was on his way to leave the compound when he saw Freya standing at the end of the corridor, her sweater stained with blood as well as her hands.

"Freya!" he exclaimed, dread mixed with surprise washed over his face. Elijah strode towards her and held her shoulder "Are you alright" he questioned as he eyed the rest of her body to spot any injuries.

"I'm totally fine and that's the problem" she replied while rubbing her hand against her left arm. Her face was pale like a sachet of aspirin.

"Sister what happened to you" Kol whooshed next to her.

"a dog bit me. I lost conscience but when I woke up I found myself sitting in the car. And my wound was already mended" she explained as she showed her arm to them. Elijah and Kol glanced at each other in astonishment.

"This is strange. It's as though a vampire has healed her" Kol commented and he received a nod from his older brother "Exactly" Elijah affirmed.

* * *

"There is nothing here except the piles of logs, are you sure about the cabin location"Klaus questioned.

"Last time I climbed this hill I saw it, it was small, with a red door. But the fog is so thick I can't even make it out" she narrowed her eyes as she tried to discern the black silhouette that began to appear from afar "I think it's over there" she stated.

After walking a few miles, they finally broke free from the oppressive mist and stopped in front of the cabin. The door was already open and they dashed in hurriedly.

"This place smells like dead rats and old shoes" Klaus gnarled while pinching his nose with disgust.

"Someone had forgotten the laundry" Hayley spotted a dirty pile of clothes on the dusty floor and decided to drop them of the window "Problem solved" she smirked at him before she closed the door. The room was narrow and over-furnished for its size but Klaus felt it got even much smaller when he heard the slam of the door, like a claustrophobic who was stuck in an elevator, his breathing hitched and picked up by the moment. What was happening to him? His gaze shifted from the small window to Hayley who was taking off her soaked jacket. That instant, he knew the reason of his sudden malaise. The little wolf.

Her wet grey top was now see through and it clung tightly in her bosom. Klaus' pupils dilated in response as he let his eyes follow the droplet of water that snaked down her cleavage. Though everything she wore was far from being eye-catching, her dream body that was becoming slowly visible to his eyes made everything about her look so ...erotic. Luckily she was busy squeezing the water out of her hair and didn't pay attention to him while he was eye-fucking her. Klaus wiped his sweaty forehead, cursed his dirty mind and turned his body around to face the window again.

Hayley glanced at him through her long lashes and saw how nervous he looked. She hovered whether to tell him about the blood share or not.

"Klaus did you feed on someone this morning?" her question struck him as odds. He shot her a mystified look before he responded "I just drunk from the blood bag I found on my room, why asking?" She sat on the edge of the table behind her, pursed her lips as if some words were caught in her throat and started to picture in her mind what sort of reaction he would have if she told him the truth. He needed to know that the blood bag he sucked up that morning was filled with her blood yet she couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew he won't buy her excuses even if she explained that her blood helped bringing him back, which was indeed the truth. And chances he turned against her for what she did were high, because Klaus was hard to convince and easy to upset. And if there was anything he hated more than his parents, it was liars.

After a moment of thinking, she decided to bite her tongue and keep the truth to herself despite knowing the consequences of her decision.

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you're feeling better" she lied, fighting the inner voice that kept nagging on her to fess up.

"Don't worry Hayley, I'm perfectly fine. You can cut your wrist right now and I won't even give a damn because everything went back to normal" he stammered as he stared at the heavy rainfall. After hearing those words, things got more difficult for Hayley. Her guilt doubled in strength because her lie was giving him a false sense of independence. And what a wicked way to steal that from him by speaking the truth.

"That's a good news" she faked a cheerful grin.

"So did you bring me here to talk about this?" he shot her a dubious look.

"No I brought you here because there are two wolves missing out and the pack is suspecting you. We both know you're innocent but don't you think that those disappearance were conveniently timed with your three-week nap" she said, forcing a serious expression.

"I don't know but everything is possible. I will inform Marcel and he will take care of it" he said, looking her over with an appraising eye, as if he was suspecting something.

"Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?" he watched her as her face blemished slowly, her heart-rate picked up and he swore he could hear her saliva gushing down her throat as she swallowed hard.

"No I said everything I wanted to say, you can actually go. The ceremony is about to start and they all must be waiting for my return" she stammered nervously then leaned over to fetch her wet jacket from the floor, which was an excuse to hide her obvious strain.

"I was wondering" Klaus turned his body to her direction "How did you know that no one lives her? have you already been in this place before?" Hayley raised a brow at his unpredictable question. Let's say that she was glad he changed the subject as he was about to strip her out of her mask with his exposing eyes, but she knew that Klaus never asked innocent questions.

"I've never seen anybody coming out of this house, except rats and errant dogs, Why?" now she was the one who was being dubious.

"Last time you came to the bayou, Elijah escorted you, isn't it right?" he asked, but this tone his tone was dead serious. And after the second question, everything made sense to her. She immediately got hot under the collar. Her features shifted rapidly and she spun around stormily.

"Is this your favorite sport or do you really enjoy devaluating me all the time. Are you suggesting that I've been fucking around with Elijah during your absence? well rest assured Klaus, nobody laid a finger on me and sooner no one's gonna come near me. Thanks to you now I'm bound for life by a freaking bond that I never asked for. So Congratulation, from now on I have to embrace the lifetime role of Klaus' slut with no objection because goddamn mother nature made it this way and none of us can change that !" Hayley was foaming at the mouth, her eyes smoldering with indignation, her hands quacking angrily at him and she realized after her outburst that she said too much, things that weren't supposed to come out of her mouth. Klaus was completely shocked, he narrowed his mystified eyes, trying to process the things she said because he was genuinely clueless.

"I fucking locked myself in a room with you for three weeks to get you out from whatever fantasy you we were drowning yourself in" Her tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and she cursed her emotions for making her look silly and weak. Klaus knew she was losing it and it was about time it happened. Actually he was surprised that after all the drama she had gone through she hadn't broken down a long time ago. A single tear slipped down her face and she closed her eyes to prevent another, but against her will, her tears began to flow out hard and she was sobbing.

Klaus for the second time that day felt useless, he didn't know how to console the sad hybrid before him, knowing damn well that he was the reason behind those beautiful teary eyes. He excluded the idea of asking her about the bond she was talking about , given the state she was in and strode slowly towards her. But before his arm could reach her shaking shoulder she stormed out of the cabin in high speed, leaving him completely perplexed, whether to follow her or let her ago.

* * *

Freya was sitting on the couch next to Kol, her mind was racing with doubts and fear since the attack and she couldn't even follow the conversation between the two brothers.

"I've just received a message telling me that Sebastian is nowhere to be found in New Orleans. Freya are you sure he was following you" he asked, startling Freya from her reveries.

"Oh, I asked him to stop hounding me but he was persistent and insisted to stay. However a few minutes before the attack, he vanished without a trace and I thought that maybe he grew tired of playing the guardian angel and decided to give me a break"

"So he didn't disappear because you asked him to" Kol deducted.

"I don't think so, He literally said he didn't want to meet Elijah's wrath if something bad happened to me"

"Alive or not, he's as good as dead" Elijah pursed his lips before he darted his gaze to his sister.

"Listen to me Freya, no more voodoo shopping from now on, if you need something I'll bring it to you. We're at war and our life is at stake. The same message can be applied for you Kol" he looked at his younger brother who was nodding approvingly.

* * *

Hayley found herself running under the rain as far as her long legs could carry her, without turning back. Her tears marred her face, burning her skin so badly. She kept running like a wild beast, her feet splashed in the puddles, staining inadvertently her jeans with mud. Her long, timber-colored hair whipped back and forth behind her. She didn't know where she was heading anymore because of the fog that hazed over her way to the swamp, nevertheless she kept running. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest, not from exhaust but from indignation. She was hurt, offended and extremely mad. In that instant, she made up her mind to never stand by him or show a splinter of affection to him. Klaus Mikaelson was dead to her.

After running for more than ten minutes, she felt a hand pulling her arm and she stopped dead in her track, turning her head furiously, letting her fisted-hand hit the face of whoever who was behind her.

"Stop it" Klaus urged before he grabbed her fist with his hand. She shot him a murderous glare, her whole features shifted from human to animalistic, and suddenly she sank her fangs in his left forearm. Klaus wasn't expecting any less from a demented Hayley. Instead of tearing her assaulting mouth away from him, he chose to let her take all of her anger out on him as he watched her biting his flesh ferociously. He could even hear his bone cracking slowly under her fangs but he didn't make a sound. When Hayley felt his blood reaching her throat, she quickly pulled away and spat the few drops she swallowed onto the ground.

"What do you want from me" she barked, glaring at him with her golden eyes. Klaus raised both of his hands to her in surrender as he said with a low voice "Calm down, I'm not here to fight but simply to talk" he watched her with catlike weary eyes.

"I don't wanna hear anything from you, you cold-hearted douch" She cried furiously, her tone was revealing layers of poorly concealed emotions; ire and hurt all mixed up. Klaus lifted slowly his foot from the muddy ground to take a step forward but she backed up with intense repulsion.

"We're surrounded only by fog and wood, come any closer and I will stake myself with a fir twig" she barked louder and from the way she looked at him, he could tell she wasn't bluffing.

"We owe each other an explanation, can you at least tell me about the lifetime bond you were talking about" he asked quietly, waving his hands in an attempt to calm her down.

"I owe you nothing but a hell of an apology and the only thing you can do to earn my forgiveness is to get out of my sight before I split your skull into two" she shook her head in contempt as she threated him with her nails that were turning into sharp claws.

"I know I made a mistake. I'm sorry" he mumbled the words quickly but earned a derisive chuckle from her.

"No you're not sorry! only people who have the benefit of a heart can feel sorry but you " she pointed a quacking finger at him, eyes glistened with tears and lips trembling "you're selfish and thoughtless and mean. You're just a horrible person" Klaus swallowed her knife-like words as he knew she was partly true, if not entirely.

He grabbed her pointy finger abruptly and stuck her palm against his heart. The gesture struck Hayley as odd that she threw him a what-the-hell look.

"I thought that my heart started beating again for the first time when Hope came into my life but you made it beat so much faster that I can't even check the words coming out of my mouth. I find myself saying things I shouldn't say , acting in a way that makes me question sometimes my common sense, doing things I regret. I myself don't know what is going on with me" he finished his words with a sigh, not breaking eye-contact with her bewildered eyes. Hayley was blinking in confusion,her features softened slightly. Her heart wanted to believe every single word but her mind wasn't saying the same. She tried to withdraw her hand from his chest but he tightened his grip on it. Don't Hayley Don't, she kept warning herself.

"No I can't" she knotted her brows down and nodded with a distrustful look "No No No I won't let you do this to me, I won't let you deceive me again. I can't believe a man who doesn't trust me" he could feel her hand shaking against his heart.

"If I give in I won't be able to break free, everything that is going on between us is purely instinctive. Mary just told me that I'm linked to you by a magic bond forever, like I needed another thing to link me to you besides my daughter. And I don't wanna live as your slave, knowing that the only thing I get from you is pain. While I'm trying so hard to reach out to you, you keep on dropping Elijah's name every now and them. This ends now" she attempted to pull away her hand again but this time he grabbed her free hand and joined it with her other hand together, holding them between his.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story instead of beating around the bush" he questioned with a curious tone.

"It doesn't matter, I'm gonna pack my things and settle in the bayou. And don't worry, your daughter will stay in the compound as it is safer but as soon we found that splinter of white oak, you will never see me again" she vowed challengingly. Klaus grabbed her shoulders tightly at her threats and pulled her closer until their noses were inches apart.

"The ceremony has already started so let me go" She writhed, trying desperately to pull away. But Klaus knew that if he let her go now he would have to face a whole pack to get her back later.

"So eager to join your wolves, the new alpha would favor this decision" he spoke venomously through gritted teeth.

"I guess you'll never know" she answered with a dull voice.

Klaus started to grow irritated of her stubbornness. His eyes flashed gold and shook her body roughly, grazing her skin.

"Alright then consider your wolves dead because you will not see them again as long as I'm alive"

"Yeah show your true self, look at you. Claiming to be the alpha of the alphas while you burn with jealousy at the mere sight of Jade. So insecure of a baby wolf" her words shot him like a dagger.

"You're going too far little wolf, It's not because I've been lenient to you that you're going to disrespect me. Know your place"

"I know my place and it has to be far away from you" she pushed him away and turned around. Klaus's patience had been worn to a fine thread. She might be a tough girl but no one can handle tough people better than him. He grabbed her arm and pinned her body roughly against a tree, and pressed his whole body against hers. Hayley could smell the beginning of an angry sex, she squirmed and writhed, wanting to push him away.

"Do not touch me" she spat defyingly through pursed lips.

"You're a terrible liar. Why brother bringing me back if you really don't care about me as you claim? Why even feel so upset with someone you harbor so much?" he said in a low tone, pressing down his hands over her shoulders to keep her still.

"It's because the worst man in the world happens to be the father of my child"

"Liar! we're both grown up so let's stop lying to each others. why don't you fess up your denied feelings instead of lying right to my face" he challenged her, his warm breathe fanned her cool lips as he got closer to her. He looked at her with intense eyes and she felt bare to him.

"Why don't you fess up yours" she challenged him, gazing into his emerald eyes.

"Again you're dodging my question with another. But I'm braver than you, I was scared of those deep, strong feelings I've been having to you but I learnt how to accept them when I knew how true they are. I've recently learnt it's not a crime to embrace what you feel even if you cannot explain it" he unintentionally found himself quoting Cami. Klaus' eyes have never looked so bright, they shone with genuine feelings. Hayley parted her lips slightly, feeling completely overwhelmed and breathless by his revelation.

"I..." she stuttered like a mindless being, not knowing what to say. Klaus cupped her face with his moist hands and questioned in a lazy tone, eyes born into hers "Tell me what do you feel" she didn't know if he was compelling her to confess because no sooner had he asked her, the words started to come out smoothly from her mouth "I want you" she announced blatantly. A hint of a smile crossed Klaus' lips when he heard the magic word and he was close to plant a passionate kiss on her lips to when she began screaming hysterically at him.

"You bastard!" she covered her mouth with her hand, utterly shocked by her own words "You fucking compelled me, did you!" she shot him an accusatory glare.

"Are bloody out of your mind. Why would I do this, I simply asked you in a very nice way to express your feelings"

"I.. I didn't mean to say it, you made me say it, you made me ..." she pointed her finger at him, repeating her words out loud, almost yelling them while she wagged her head.

"And so bloody what? supposed that I compelled you, this means you've just spoken the truth. huh?"

"Maybe it's because you're unworthy of it" Hayley croaked, eyes locked to Klaus' while he started at her speechlessly. Her words slapped him like a giant baseball bat and he backed off slowly, almost stumbling against a rock.

"Go then" he ordered, looking down at her muddy boots in dismay. Without uttering a word, Hayley turned halfway to the opposite direction but she felt her feet stiffened as though they were glued to the ground. She let out a heavy sigh, feeling burdened by her own body. It was funny how the dispute was chiefly about convincing him to let her go and now that he granted her freedom to leave, she found herself hesitating.

"when I said "go", I meant to the compound" he spoke harshly. Hayley diverted her gaze to her side as she replied "and when I said that I want you, I didn't mean sex" she muttered out in a low tone, causing Klaus to look up.

"even if you're sexually attracted to me, so bloody what?" he throw his hand into the air exasperatedly "You know people of your generation are trying to separate pleasure from passion, lust from love. I personally think they go in parallel. I want you as much as you want me, so why keeping up the pretense of loathing each other, I dropped that mask ages ago but you're visibly still attached to it. You're trying to reduce those feelings we have for each other to a mere whimsy sexual impulse"

"You're talking to me as if I'm the one who's in denial, if you're so open about what you feel then why don't you label the thing that is going on between us. What am I to you Klaus? because truth to be told, I don't what you are to me. Let's say that I'm something more than the mother of your child according to what you say. This makes me what? a little wolf? a good fuck? a former two-night stand? your brother's crush? tell me!"

"I only know that you are mine" like a desperate baby longing for his mother's hug, he looked at her.

"that makes me all the things I said plus the fact that I'm your property now. Marvelous! " she remembered that instant Mary's words, when she explained the outcome of the mating.

"No that makes you more than everything you said" his tone softened.

To hear those words coming out from a man who was known for hardly acknowledging his feelings was overwhelming to her. She began to rub her hand against her ring nervously, itching to tear it off with her nail that was slowly extending. She could take it off now and forget about every man she knew in the past by throwing herself into the original's arm, but she could also run over the hills and save herself from him. That was a tough choice.

Klaus was still staring at her with unspoken word, waiting for the brooding little wolf to make up her mind. As much as he wished to circle his arms around her and make her his forever, he vowed not to force her to do anything and let her choose alone.

"I can handle the physical violence but no more Elijah references" she requested and he nodded approvingly "if you want me to stop evoking his name, then you need to sort out your feelings for him here and now"

Her feet were moving towards him at a snail place "Me and Elijah are done, it's over between us" she declared. Klaus tried to contain his urge to smile, because the piece of information was quite delighting. He unintentionally began to walk in her direction until he was right in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but not as red as her cheeks. Hayley wasn't looking at him but could feel his eyes on the lower part of her face, precisely her lips. He grabbed her chin, making her look up at him.

"Thank you for your honesty" he uttered softly before he lowered lazily his face down and gave her a chaste kiss, their lips barely touched. Hayley could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her body stiffing as they breathed in each other's air after the short kiss. She could also feel her thirst increasing, becoming more insatiable at the physical closeness. For a moment, she forgot about their fight, the rain that pounded on her head, the crescent wolves and everything that surrounded her. Klaus saw fort desire in her eyes, her cheeks turned crimson red under the rain that made her hair one with her face and every thing about her drove him crazy. did she know how crazy she made him looking that way?

He circle his hand around her waist to close the small space between them. And in a stroke, Hayley felt her back pressed roughly against the trunk of a tree and in no time he slapped his lips against her, sucking the oxygen out of her lung. His tongue licked the cool droplets that tasted like the finest bourbon before it delved entirely, at her grant of access, inside her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal hunger, and they began to ravage each other's mouth, nipping the seams of their lips greedily. He pressed his hand on her waist, trying to deepen the kiss that went on like for ever. Their lips were moving in perfect sync. Neither of them could think straight as their mind was clouded by lust and insatiable carnal desire. His hand were roaming over her body, outlining the contours of her chiseled curves like the artist he was. His touches sent shiver to her spine and she writhed uncontrollably when she began to taste the metallic tang of his blood. They broke apart for a fraction of second, gasping for air while she rested her forehead against his before he seized her bottom lip again. She moaned between his lips, feeling his tongue reaching the depth of her mouth.

"Klaus.." She moaned again, titling her head away from him. Klaus began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses, ignoring her moans.

"Klaus...I'm late ...they will send someone to look for me" she panted under his touches. He raised his head to her, their forehead were joined together again.

"if you don't want to be caught with me, we can still go to the cabin. I even saw a table there" he dimpled smugly at her, Hayley rested her hands on his chest and glanced shyly at his captivating blue eyes "there is a bed too" she bit her lip and a plain grin grew on his face, bringing hayley to smile too. He had a beautiful smile. She started at him fondly. The rain pouring on his face like a shower of pearls, cleansing his mind from all feelings of anger and hurt. He was genuinely happy and that made her happy too.

* * *

A potato bag was lying on the table, blood was flowing out of it, turning the white tablecloth into cherry-red. Lucien titled his head with amusement, sitting with his legs crossed in the cozy couch.

"I told you not to cut her head" he gnarled. The man in front of him bowed respectfully before he spoke "this is the head of one of the strix"

"It's her blood that I need you bloody fool not some random mutilated head" Lucien scoffed as he stood up in his feet. The vampire handed a small bottle, nearly the size of a flask, to the kingmaker ceo.

"and you shall have it sir" Lucien's frown faded slowly into a devilish grin. He grabbed the bottle and spun it between his finger. Then fell back on the couch as he let out a long deep, satisfied sigh.

* * *

Klaus banged the door open with his foot then whooshed inside, bodies still intertwined. They both collapsed on the bed, he on top of her. He showered with passionate kisses down her collar bone while her fingers caressed the back of his head softly like an angelic harpist. One inhale of her musky scent and he felt his hardness getting bigger, stiffer. His right hand dropped to her waist, sneaking under her top to seize her breast. He lifted the fabric quickly, exposing her bosom to him as she knew he would. He had already done this to her but it always felt like the first time. She found herself holding her breath with anticipation as she felt his left hand creeping down her sanctuary. Her muscles flexed, she bit her lips at the exhilarating sensation of his digits toying with her sensitive part. Unintentionally, she grabbed a fistful of his caramel hair and pulled harder, already moaning his name in a desperate cry. He was driving her crazy and he knew it. He buried his nose in her cleavage, bringing her breasts together with his hands. She could feel his mouth stretching wider than it should as he captured her nipple between his teeth. Hayley arched her back at his heaven-like touches. Like a dead corps being brought to life, his kisses enlivened her soul, mended her wounds and obliterated every bad memory she had of him. He withdraw himself and removed his shirt. Hayley watched him wryly as he unzipped his pants and settled himself between her thighs. Unlike the last time, he was taking his time, enjoying every touch and kiss.

He pulled down her pants and lacy underwear in one swift move. She was a ravishing creature and knowing that she craved him as badly as he craved her made her look more exquisite . He devoured every limb of her body with his eyes before he slid between her and she felt his prominent length penetrating her walls in a sweet-bitter pace. He pinned her hands against the mattress and pressed his on them with all his weight as he gave her a deep thrust. Hayley parted her lips, almost gasping with excitation. He darted the tip of his tongue to her neck and trailed soft kisses up her chin while pounding on her. His moves got harder, slamming into her tight pussy while kissing her. She wanted to clutch his hair and cup his face and do crazy things to him. But with her hands locked by his, she found herself a subordinate instead of a participant. Klaus shifted his gaze to her face and noticed the discontentment in her eyes . Why with this frown? he moved his hands to her waist and lifted her until she was sitting in his lap. She wrapped her hands around his neck for support, secretly enjoying the freedom she got from the new position. She didn't know whether he was reading her mind or not because Klaus always liked to be on the top.

She began to ride him hard, enjoying the power she had on him as he let her set the pace. He himself was a control-freak and knew how intense the pleasure one can get from being in control was. And Hayley had always loved taking the lead. Because like him, she was born a leader. Both are halves looking for their part to feel complete. And that night they were bound to become whole.

The bed was rocking with each thrust and Hayley was close to come. She moaned against Klaus' lips that were continuously locked with hers like a magnet. As he was slamming roughly his pelvis against her bottom, she heard a faint buzz coming from the discarded jacket on the floor. Hayley eyes fluttered open, she broke the kiss reluctantly and uttered breathlessly "your phone is ringing" a smile appeared on Klaus' face and it started to tickle before he bit down on her bottom lip that were twice as full as they used to be. But she titled her head back and groaned "answer the phone". He rolled his eyes and muttered "the phone can wait, but this" he thrusted in her again then added "cannot". When Hayley didn't reply and chose to wear her bitchy poker face, he pulled back reluctantly and extended his hand to his jacket, then grabbed furiously the phone that was buzzing incessantly.

"Yes" he deadpanned.

 _"Jesus I was going to send my strix to searching high and low for you, where have you been?"_ Elijah grumbled.

"In the bayou" Klaus looked at Hayley who was speaking in silent letters "tell him I'm in the ceremony" she said.

"I went to the cemetery earlier" he lied, not breaking eye contact with Hayley.

 _"is Hayley with you" Elijah asked anxiously._

"No she must be drowning herself in booze and music at the wolves party, I'm on my way to fetch her" he lied, and earned an eye-roll from Hayley.

 _"Freya has been attacked by a dog and I suspect a nasty move from Lucien. Don't panic, she's fine as someone healed her with his blood. Hayley could be next so I count on you to bring her back before the sunset"_ Both looked at each other and shared a perplexed look.

"How did a dog break into the house?" Klaus inquired.

 _"She went at the voodoo market when she got bitten. Plus one of my strix is missing. I care less about him but I need him alive to suck out the truth of him"_ Elijah explained.

"Do whatever you need to do, I'll be back with Hayley" Klaus said before hung up.

Hayley was already dressing up as he finished the call. Klaus slipped in boxers and fetched the rest of his clothes from the floor.

"This attack is not random. Someone is trying to send a message" he muttered as he zipped his pants. But Hayley was concerned with more complicated issues. Sex was a momentary distraction but now that it came to an end, she had to face reality. Her sex life was a mess, Elijah was becoming distant and she didn't want to lose him as a friend, the blood sharing side-effect she hid from Klaus and more importantly the ceremony that she had missed.

"Hayley! " she turned her head to Klaus who was fully clothed then glanced at her half naked body.

"I can't find the rest of my clothes" she whined while she tried desperately to cover herself, crossing her legs together. Klaus turned around to grant her some privacy given her discomfort.

"It's not something ..." he didn't get to finish his statement when she interrupted him with a fake British accent "..I haven't seen before" she watched his back and could imagine him smirking smugly at her silly impression.

A few minutes later, they got outside. The rain stopped but the fog was still crowding the bayou. She followed him as they headed to their car that was parked in the west. Klaus was busy dialing Marcel's number to gather more information about the missing strix member. While Hayley walked steadily a couple of meters behind him. She lowered her eyes to her ring finger, took her courage in both hands and removed the ring slowly. She felt thoroughly light and free as it fell in the mud. The ring sank in the wet muddy earth and she breathed in. With no regret or self-reproach whatsoever she chinned up and kept moving forwards, casting all worries from her mind.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	15. Curtains fall

**Hello fellas, yes I know it's been a long time and I'm sure that some of you think I have given up on this story. I assure you I haven't and I won't. The last couple of months were tough and I don't want to bore you with my personal life but my puppy died, I had a new job... I just want to thank you for the messages and for the reviews. I thrive with your feedback 3**

 **Previously**

 **A few minutes later, they got outside. The rain stopped but the fog was still crowding the bayou. She followed him as they headed to their car that was parked in the west. Klaus was busy dialing Marcel's number to gather more information about the missing strix member. While Hayley walked steadily a couple of meters behind him. She lowered her eyes to her ring finger, took her courage in both hands and removed the ring slowly. She felt thoroughly light and free as it fell in the mud. The ring sank in the wet muddy earth and she breathed in. With no regret or self reproach whatsoever she chinned up and kept moving forwards, casting all worries from her mind.**

* * *

All the Mikaelsons were gathered around the timber legged table, discussing the hidden motives behind Freya's attacker. Everyone opined through a tour-de-table and it appeared that each one's views led on a one way or to Lucien. In the meantime, Hayley's mind was completely disconnected with her surroundings. Between the siblings' clashing and her daughter's whining for attention , she couldn't take her eyes off of Klaus' as he argued heatedly, slamming his fist against the table repeatedly to preach his point. The same man whose mere sight used to have the hair of her back prickle with ire and disgust looked unfathomably flawless to her.

She tilted her back in a lazy move and began to scrutinize the switching features of his face, how he would roll his eyes in exasperation whenever he got interrupted, his lips would form a wide line time after time and it had become familiar to Hayley as she learnt how to read his lips language. It's his own way of saying "bullshit". That line would occasionally shift into a small "oh" that would mean he was changing his mind or considering another option, which was the opposite of the big "oh" as it often bore an ironic exclamation of an unsurprising news more than anything. His words didn't reach her ears because they had been instantaneously converted into groans and moans, his moans, and they were on replay mode. She couldn't oust the images of his lips crushed against hers, his clammy hands tangled between her curls, his lusty eyes, his tempting words, and mostly his scent that imbued the compound.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with his musk, her lazy eyes fell on his neck and traveled down his torso and she caught herself choking on her silent moans as her voluptuous thoughts hazed over her surroundings like a thick veil, transporting her to a windowless room where she lay beneath the original hybrid on a king-size bed. She wanted him.

Again.

Her ludicrous smile didn't go unnoticed since she made the mistake of sitting right opposite to Elijah whose eyes were glancing at her every now and then. But absent-minded as she was, she didn't even feel his eyes skimming her conspicuous state of distraction. She looked at his brother in a way he hadn't seen her looking at anybody else in this house but him. Not a one single regard of admiration from Hayley towards the hybrid had his mind ever registered since the day he saved her from the witches. Causing him to wonder, what did Klaus do to earn that look? Why is she looking at him that way and more importantly why hadn't she laid an eye on him ever since the the beginning of the reunion? Elijah was wearing a puzzled look, feeling the knot of his ties getting tighter around his neck like a thorny rope. Saying that he was frustrated was a disappointed. He was witnessing the beginning of something between the two hybrids that he couldn't puzzle out.

"This means that he was also behind the last attack ? What do you think Hayley?" Freya's question brought Hayley from her air castle and she blinked to her with a clueless shrug.

"Yeah, but you know they were accusing Klaus of being responsible for those disappearance until I told them about his latest black out but I can tell they are still blaming him for it and the only way to prove his innocence is to find the bad guy" She blurted out in a rush, her eyes traveled between the Mikaelsons and all she saw were a four pair of puzzled eyes gaping at her as though she had suddenly grown a beard. What did she say?

"Were you even listening? Hayley we're talking about Freya's attack. I think you need some sleep. You look terrible" Kol suggested, as he watched the hybrid withdrawing from the table without hesitation like a bird who was granted freedom. "Hayley" Klaus stood up and called out her name, having her stop dead on her tracks.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a tad of concern in his voice and she felt her feet leaving the ground.

"I'm okay I just feel a bit washed out. I'll have an hour sleep" without turning around, she exited the room while resting her hand on her head. Pretending to have a head-ache was her last-ditch attempt to shield herself from any suspicion. She felt their eyes on her back as she headed to the stairway.

"She's been acting a little bit weird lately" Kol stated, his hand tapping the table.

"She over-did it in the party that's all" Klaus justified with a dismissive shrug before he regained his head seat of the table.

"I think she looks out of sorts to me" Said Freya before she added " We all do" she circled her arms around herself slowly.

"The pasts few months weren't easy on any of us Freya but we mustn't give up. All our lives we had fought to stay alive and succeeded because we stood together regardless our differences. The betrayals and the scheming that caused our way to part made us an easy target. But we learnt our lesson" Elijah's eyes were now diverted to Klaus' as he clasped his empty glass "it taught us that family is power" he resumed, lingering on the last word with emphasis. Freya and Kol nodded approvingly at his sound words except for Klaus who was contemplating his feet, internally blaming himself for being a bad student after all those years. He knew he was a back-stabber, a thief, he would always see the beauty in things he wasn't entitled to possess. And for that he would do everything in his power to seize them, whether by force or duress.

He failed with Tatia and it all started then. Stealing Aurora from Lucien a thousand year ago turned out to be his worst decision and it didn't prevent him from repeating the same error with Tyler when he devoted a yeah of his life hounding his girlfriend, he would have taken Caroline from Stefan if he had the opportunity just like he did with Marcel when he set his mind to draw the poor bartender into his web.

Camille.

The memory of her name pinned him in the heart like a flaming arrow. And here it is now, again, the history was repeating itself with Hayley and it sickened him. Not only did he hate the recurrence of his deeds but also their outcomes, which were inevitable tragic.

"We cannot agree with you more brother, no one can ascend us apart as long as we stick together like a glue" Those were Klaus' final words before he stood up "I need to clear up a few things with Marcel, you'll find me in my study" he added as he made his way upstairs.

His siblings dispersed around the compound, each one heading to his room. It was already night and Freya's lids never felt heavier, although her body was completely healed, her mind was muddled, tainted by shatters of images she couldn't sort out. It felt like her subconscious was trying to recover some memory from her accident but every time she was close to get the full picture, her mind would shut down. An exhausted sigh escaped her dry lips, her body was dehydrated from lack of water and sleep. Sleep, that was her outmost need.

Klaus picked up Hope, interrupting her long quest for only God knows then climbed the stairs. He footed through the corridor lazily, feeling his feet lingering near the little wolf's room when he saw the light beaming through the ajar door. His hand itched to knock but chose to move on. Suddenly his daughter's shrinking reverberated through the corridor and he instinctively found himself gagging her small mouth with his hand.

" Hushhhh you're gonna wake mommy" he whispered in her little ear but she didn't comply and began to wiggle, kicking and screaming with all her baby might to reach out the floor. He lifted her until her chubby thighs landed on his wide shoulder, getting her pupils to dilate at the high altitude. Klaus ran like a fool through the corridor and she giggled hysterically as her whole body bounced in all directions.

"You've done a pretty good job to not disturb my sleep" His whole body spun around to the opposite direction. Hayley's head popped from the door, failing to shake off the sleep from her eyes. Klaus took a few steps forwards as he slipped Hope down to his arms.

"Enough Rodeo for tonight" He pinched dearly his daughter's cheek and turned on his heel.

"Klaus we need to talk" her tone was dead serious and it stirred something in him.

Concern.

He made his way to the nursery without saying a word, she heard him wishing a good night to their daughter and in a split of a moment he appeared again in the hallway. His eyes devoid expression, like he was expecting a some big announcement to shake up his already disturbed world.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Her eyes wandered through the space that separated them, and she motioned to her room with her finger.

"Come here first" she pointed out, her eyes were staring at his now and he couldn't help but comply in her request.

* * *

He handed her a dusty leather-bound book. It looked more like a grimoire. The dark-skinned witch clasped the book and began to flip through the pages, reading carefully the old manuscript. Her eyes widened over its content, horror written all over her face.

"You must have gone out of your mind if you truly think I'm going to perform this diabolic spell" The woman bawled in a scornful tone.

"You will perform it because we made a deal, you do the spell and I hand you back the books. Are you willing to trade a 1000-year old legacy with the lives of those wretched demons" Lucien retorted angrily, threats overshadowing his tone as he glared at the Soloms witch.

"By creating a more redoubtable demon, I won't take part in this madness and screw the books if you believe they're a great enough leverage over me or any Solom. No one's gonna do it for you, at least not my coven" She spat venomously, preparing herself to storm out of the room.

"You got me all wrong darling. I'm not imploring you, I'm giving you an order. Your assignment is to channel your herd of witches and make it done. You fail your task and I will kill the lots of you in the most tormenting way" He yanked her bushy hair until his mouth was inches close to her ear and whispered menacingly "Make it snap" She gasped under his grip and was about to free herself with her magic when he threw her onto the floor, causing her to keel over and land flat on her face.

"You have until tomorrow to finish your work. Next time I won't be this lenient" he roared back, urging her to jump on her feet.

* * *

She'd got the fidgets and nothing could keep her still as she continued playing with the hem of her sweater dress. Her eyes strayed slowly from her twitchy hands and finally met his for a fraction of second. He fixed a anticipated gaze on her and she was a bundle of nerves. He needed to know, she pledged his brother to tell him the truth and she had to keep her promise even if she had to face Klaus' wrath for that. She summoned up all her courage in one long deep breath, almost a sigh and reached for his hand. His eyes wrinkled at her restless demeanor.

"Today is the full moon and you know that, don't you?" she chose her words carefully, guiding him to sit on the couch but he stood stoic still, his hand stiffened beneath hers. Her look, her hesitant posture, her long silence and the way she had been endeavoring to hide her fear only suggested bad news to him.

"We talked about this plenty of times Hayley" No more endearing names.

Hayley damn straight.

 _"He was annoyed"_ She thought.

His iris turned into a darker shade of grey and he threw her an ominous look. Now she was hovering whether to speak or to keep her mouth shut because nothing in the way he stared at her encouraged honesty, it felt more like a counter blast pushing her a few steps back from where she was standing. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.

"Do you want to talk about what happened there. In the Bayou" he inched forwards, forcing her to look up by grabbing her delicate chin. His cool breath met her warm skin, awakening her senses deep in the core. The proximity wasn't something she could easily get herself adjusted to. God he was intimidating.

"Klaus you've been taking my blood during your entire coma and ever since you got back from it" she coughed it up in one short mouthful sentence, trying to display her most innocence face. Because that was the only thing she could rely on along with Jesus at that moment if she needed to escape the wrath of the man standing before her. His lips parted slightly, he was scrutinizing her, failing to detect any tinge of humor in her statement, his face broke into a frown which slowly shifted into smirk. The news truck him as odd and it was obvious to Hayley who wouldn't be caught dead watching the original hybrid in his state of disarray. Her eyes travelled through the room, looking at everything but him until she felt his hands grabbing her shoulders harshly.

"Tell me you're bluffing" his confusion was replaced by ire and bile, he shook her hard until his nose grazed with hers. The slenderest movement and they could easily end up bouche-à-bouche. No matter how she tried to look brave and sassy, it was those moments of closeness that would strip Hayley to the bones. As an alternative, she considered capturing his lips and make it sound like a slip of a tongue or an ill-tasted joke, showering him with kisses and giving him the fullmoon night of his dreams. But who was she kidding, it was Klaus Mikaelson she was playing this game with.

"No I'm speaking the truth you've been..." she could barely finish her words when he screamed at her "You shut up Hayley" he pushed her away and she almost lost her balance.

"Why would you do it, what was going on in your bloody mind?" She could see his veins bulging out around his eyes as his grating voice echoed through the compound. The whole french quarter probably heard his roaring, let alone his siblings, so it was about time they barged in the room.

"Don't you raise your voice, your daughter is sleeping next door" She rushed to him, begging him to calm down. Unfortunately , her whispers were answered by a far louder shout that fell gratingly on her ears "Don't you lie right to my face" With his finger, he poked her left shoulder. His face was a wrinkled canvas of anger and betrayal.

The echoes of their screaming traveled through the hallway, urging the rest of the Mikaelsons to run towards the source of the bickering. Elijah was still wearing his immaculate black garment while Kol and Freya were in their nerdy Pajamas. The three of them lurked around the hall, prodding each other's elbow so one of them would open the door. To their surprise, the door opened abruptly and they found themselves face to face with Klaus.

"And I assume you too already know that" he loathly glared at them, hissing with a choleric tone.

"Don't lash out on us, we don't even know what you're talking about?" Kol growled back. He was genuinely oblivious to his brother's accusations. The opposite could be said about Elijah and Freya who exchanged blank looks.

"Klaus they have nothing to do with it" Hayley grabbed the back of his shirt but he yanked himself free "I'm not talking to you". That was the breaking point of her patience. Hayley's fist kicked the door shut, drilling a lemon-sized hole on its surface.

"You leave them out of it, you will shut up and you will listen to me" She stressed out every word in the attempt of making herself understood. His finger clutched the wooden handle and was to open the door when Hayley bent over and slammed it shut again. His nostrils flared at her childish defiance and he felt his blood was rushing to his head, causing his heart to pulsate.

"You know damn well what happened in the last fullmoon, I actually thought I was bloody recovering and now you're saying that your blood was sustaining me all this time" He barked, jabbing the air with his pointed finger at each utterance.

"And you think you're an easy person to talk huh? that I had a choice. I could have hidden the truth and you wouldn't know about it until God only knows how long. I'm sorry. Alright" Her words were clipped, thrusting into the air like bullets and they only served to add more fuel to his rage.

"You cannot see beyond your nose. You don't think about me fine but at least think about yourself. Did it ever occur to you that this blood sharing will make you weak? are you seriously contemplating a life of a blood bag? I'm desperately trying to get hold of the bit of sanity in you" His own words played back on his mind, amplifying his anger. To his surprise, she didn't fire back and her once blazing eyes retrieved their peaceful color. It completely slipped her mind that he was actually worried about her, that this whole outburst was partly driven by feelings of concern. She didn't see that coming and for a moment she found herself at loss of words.

"Oh" that was all she said.

Elijah heard the whole arguing, mostly like Freya and Kol, and thought it was the right moment to intervene before they knock the daylights of each other.

"Klaus can I have a moment with you please" he knocked politely at the door with the back of his finger. No answer came so far and he realized that maybe they needed a moment of privacy but shortly the door was open and Klaus was storming out of the room. His siblings watched his back as he paced down the hallway.

"I'm not done with you" He ignored her shouts, but then he halted abruptly and spun around on his heels. A familiar move he would do to seal a fight with more slicing words. Another Klaus move Hayley's mind registered from the past months she spent with him.

"Why don't you tell them huh? Maybe if we lay the cards on the table they will help us. Maybe it you tell them what we've been doing all these weeks we won't be alone in our struggle" No one understood what he said except for Hayley whose face turned five shades lighter. He was challenging her to speak as he narrowed his eyes at her direction . Elijah eyes were diverted to her as well as Freya's and Kol's, waiting for her to say something. She couldn't bring herself to share her fervid moments with Klaus in front of them, and by them she meant Elijah. Was he inciting her to talk about the blood sharing or extra-carricular activies. She couldn't take a hint for he wasn't even looking at her. He was literately letting her down.

Coward.

A wave of anxiety surged through her whole body like a somkescreen but didn't reach her face. That wasn't the right moment to learn how to keep a poker face but she managed to maintain a understated smile, as if everything was under control.

"What were you two doing?" Elijah questioned and she found herself rambling.

"Well... ever since the day you visited us in California, he would feed on my blood, not regularly but .. you know... in small amounts" As simple as that, she replied cooly, cursing the discontinuity of her discourse.

Elijah felt his feet sinking in the ground. It wasn't as though he didn't knew about it, yet he acted surprised. The news wasn't something easy to swallow and he wondered what else were they hiding from him. Freya had already filled in Kol with all the boring details of her one year stay in the Mikaelson household, providing him with the controversial backstory of Elijah and Hayley thoroughly. His substantial knowledge in the supernatural world had a strong foothold in everything that related to bonding, mainly the blood bonding between any two creatures of the same specie. And as much as he wanted to soothe the atmosphere on his proper way, he knew that nothing could be said as the situation warranted.

"I'm so sorry, this is my fault" Freya spoke apologetically, lowering her eyes to the floor "The cure didn't work and it's all my fault. I must have done something wrong" but she was soon interrupted by Kol.

"Don't put all the blame on yourself Freya, we did our best" he shrugged.

Klaus watched his big brother's expressions hardening. He didn't utter a word but the worst was yet to come. Somehow, the timing and place seemed perfect to Klaus to confess. Neither Elijah's drained face, nor Hayley alarming eyes would stop him from telling the truth. He was adamant to speak.

"That's not all" he said solemnly.

She pursed her lips and without breaking eye contact, she shot him an extended glare, outstaring him to shut up.

"Hayley they will know it, if not now maybe at the stroke of midnight, or perhaps in few seconds. You know how things work between us when the spirit of the woods take over" He bore a cynical expression as he gestured to the sky with his twitchy hand, pointing to the fullmoon.

Hayley's face was cadavar-like, feeling her soul leaving her body as he pronounced the words. It was bound to happen and she knew there was no outlet in dilly dallying. Nevertheless, this wasn't the way she wanted it to be said. Not like this, not now. The bastard didn't leave her so much of a choice. She reached a point of uncomfortableness where she felt like digging a deep hole and burying herself under seven coats of cements. But nothing could shield her from the watchful eyes that peered at her as she stood still on her spot. She pulled herself together, regained her languid composure and faced Elijah, he who eyed her with his most crumpled face, once more. Her mouth slightly opened, ready to break the solemn silence and she found herself stuttering. Elijah could see her iris glowering teal and glistening with tears. She was reflecting longer than usual, past the point at which she was supposed to give an answer. No one wants to be in this position and it stirred compassion from Elijah even though he was the one to be pitied right then.

"I know" said Elijah like he was confirming some unsaid words.

A look of relief flushed through her face before it broke into a frown. What does he know? and how? when?

"It doesn't matter what you're going to say, I know it. I know everything" he deadpanned before he retired to his room, hiding the pain in his eyes.

Kol and Freya exchanged a what-the-hell look, itching to say something to get over the awkwardness of the situation. What does he know? the same question jumped in everyone's mind. Elijah slammed the door shut behind him in fury. There was not much a point in acting cool after what had been said, as a matter of fact nothing was said. Slowly the corridor was empty again and everyone drew in his corner. Hayley trudged back to her chamber, not bothering casting a final glance at the father of her child because his mere presence sickened her. He on the other hand, strolled back to his study, wearing a defeated scowl. His plan was to force her to speak because a part of him, the sadistic part of him wished she had told his brother the truth. He ran a hand through his dump hair and seated on the edge of the couch. Her fulgent gaze was stamped on his mind, brewing like a storm over his head. The 24 past hours took the toll on him. Many things were said, strange things were done and his mind was lagging behind, failing to catch up all the mess he made.

* * *

"The wolves have been searching high and low for their Alpha, a certain Jade. It was reported to me that the guy vanished an hour or less after the ceremony. The thing is, now they are blaming us" said Marcel, as he rubbed his stubbly chin in speculation.

"Why does it have to be us who need to prove themselves clear when everybody knows that the witches are you know witches, they've done pretty much horrible things to the wolves?" urged Josh.

"True. But the only people who can benefit from the kidnapping of the new alpha are us. I myself would have suspected vampires if I were them" the vampire replied coolly.

"But we didn't take their Alpha, why would we do it? kick an alpha, another will take his place, this is absurd!"

"What really matters now it what they believe. For them we're the enemy and If I were ever to make things work again in this city, the wolves must be by our side and for this we will do our best to find the real troublemaker" his words didn't seem to convince Josh as he rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair.

"Forgive my lack of interest Marcel but I don't think this issue is any of our business. Meddling in wolves' things has been nothing but hardship as far as I'm concerned"He retorted nonchalantly.

"The wolves are part of this city" Marcel affirmed and he earned a chuckle from Josh.

"Just like the strix huh? Everyone can be part of this city Marcel. Speaking of your dark-suited soldiers, did it ever occur to you that maybe one of them did pull this stunt"

"Are you suggesting there's someone plotting behind my back? I'm not fool enough to trust these guys 100% Josh but if there is something I sure know about these people is that their loyalty lie with the winning side, thanks to Elijah being the top banana, no one can break my rules" His attention was fully on the young vampire.

"What if there were two people at the top of the ladder"

"An undercover Boss? this is so far the funniest conspiracy theory you came up with" Now Marcel was the one who was rolling his eyes.

"I don't know. I'm not a half millennium genius strategist. Fine. Yet I know that no strix member threw you a parade when you earned your kingship. Some of them hate you and would do anything to sabotage the balance we're so desperate to preserve in the city. I can smell the rat".

Josh was right. He thought Marcel. What if there were traitors among the strix? It wouldn't be hard to bust the bad eggs but it would certainly be a challenge to find out the one they were working for.

* * *

The full moon hung like a massive pearl, shining over the compound in all its glory. Swirls of light crippled through the curtains of the window, forming seamless figure of interwoven strands. He stomped to the balcony and drew back the lace curtains. There must be at least a place in this house where he can hide from the vile moonshine that kept hunting him, chanting tantalizingly in his ears like a nigh-twitch. Maybe he was being paranoid. He took back his seat on the couch and began to indulge in his whiskey. At least he won't be spending the night alone now that he surrounded himself with his favorite liquor.

The night began hectic but now it went completely serene. His once flexed muscles were slowly dilating as he gulped the bottle like a child who hadn't seen water for weeks, with each gulp his Adam apple wobbled and the liquor oozed from his dry lips. He added some ice to his glass and leaned forwards to pour another drink when he heard a faint gasp. Someone was in the room. He stood up on his feet and spun around, following the source of the noise as the gasps turned into hiccoughs. Someone was crying and the only one he could think about was Hayley.

He walked off to the corridor, tip toeing until he was at her door. Leave her alone! a shrinking voice bawled at him, warning him to back off. Yet he was still stalking her door like a desperate beggar. Her breathing hitched. She must have sensed his presence. A hallow sound escaped her lips. She must be crying. He could imagine her sobbing silently in the dark while clasping her pillow for comfort. He could hear everything, her heartily sniffs, her unsteady heart beating, he could even smell the salty tears crossing her cheeks.

Klaus opened the door carefully, causing it to creak eerily, making his presence officially known. Although he knew she was awake he decided to behave as if she was asleep. He peeped his head into the room and she stirred to the other side, not giving away any hint of attention. She decided to ignore him for she had neither the strength nor the desire to talk. Maybe if she pretended to be sleeping he would decide to leave. She prayed.

Two minutes, which she was literary counting, passed and he was still standing behind her. Like a non-existant hand who was grazing the outline of her bare shoulder, his eyes kept brooding over her, skimming every part of her body. She realized she wasn't crying anymore. Not that his visit was relieving, on the contrary she found herself holding her breath, but at least she wasn't crying. He staggered around her bed, the distinct smell of alcohol seeped from his breath slightly, forcing her eyes to flicker open to finally meet his eyes.

"What do you want?" with a rasping voice she uttered, clearly bothered by his appearance.

He seated on the edge of the bed and looked down at her.

"I caused those tears, It's time to wipe them away" His voice was too soft for a guy who was screaming at the top of his lungs half an hour ago. She burried her face in the pillow, hiding her red-rimmed eyes.

"The reason why I cry is none of your business. I owe you nothing so you can knock off" she was trying so hard to sound mean. As an excuse to get closer to her, he leaned to tug a wayward strand of hair behind her ear , but she curled up in a ball.

"Go away" she pled him as she wiped a silent tear with the back of her hand. As much as he hated seeing her cry, he would watch her forever in this state. Wrapped up like a burrito between the sheets with her dark hair spread over the pillow like a halo. He would make a hell of a portrait of her.

"Look at me" he held her hand gently.

"I lost it" she cried, suddenly looking at him straight in the eyes, a pair of tears raced down her face. Then another followed, then another until she was sobbing hysterically, sniffing in every ten seconds. Klaus knew there was more than meets the eye. She had never been an easy crier. He had known her tough and snob, totally different from the weeping girl he was comforting now. There must be something that stirred buried emotions. Something sad enough to make Hayley cry her heart out like that.

"I lost it" she cried bitterly again.

"What have you lost" Klaus asked. Was she referring to Elijah's support? his trust probably?

"My engagement ring"

He didn't see it coming. Klaus was dumbstruck by what he had heard. That was a hit under the belt and he needed at least a few hours to recover from it. He swallowed his pride and asked again "How did you lose it?" her brows creased together as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"I threw it away in a moment of weakness" she hissed cynically, mocking her own self for being weak.

Now that the picture became fully clear to him, Klaus slipped out of her bed, already regretting coming here in the first place. The girl was obviously mourning her dead husband and his assistance is beyond irrelevant. It turned out that their last squabble opened old wounds and that the only thing she needed was some space, to grieve, alone. He stomped out of the room, feeling his lungs screaming for air. The moon shone above him, looking unconventionally bigger and brighter. He took a deep breath, indulging in the mesmerizing starry sky. That was the second most beautiful thing he had seen in that night. He found himself smiling, a desperate smile to cover his defeat. Given that the woman he wanted was giving him the cold shoulder in the night he needed her the most, he could trick himself into being happy. For a moment, he almost convinced himself with his delusional euphoria until the reality hit him like a boxing bag.

She was regretting everything she felt for him, everything they did. How could he feel okay with that? He won't allow himself to lose her this quickly. Whether by crook or hood, he would win her back. Even if he had to kneel at her feet for that. The adrenaline surged through his body like an electric shock and unwillingly he found himself running back to her room.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **REVIEW XO**


End file.
